Disney's The Haunted Mansion (The Story of Lina Gracey)
by T.S. Wieland
Summary: An Original Story Based on Disney's Haunted Mansion. In 1831, young Lina Gracey and her family travel to river city of New Orleans to pay they're respects to her grandfather, and inherit his famous mansion. Whitest living at the strange and haunted estate, Lina begins to uncover a chilling mystery behind the eerie mansion's past, and why her loved ones all die before their time.
1. Chapter 1 - A Fortune To be Told

**The Haunted Mansion**

A Story By T.S. Wieland

Based on the Attraction By Walt Disney and His Team of Imagineers

* * *

 **Writers Forethought:**

 **Having grown up with my siblings making frequent visits to Disneyland, the Haunted Mansion movie made in 2003 become somewhat of a let down for me. The writers failed to capture the inner story that I believe resides deep within attraction, told by the small artifacts, paintings, and objects found throughout the ride.**

 **Thus, after much consideration, I decided to finally dig my heels in, and explore what that story might have been, resulting in the tale I share with you now. So, without further interruption, I present to you, what _really_ happened to the Gracey mansion, several years ago. A morbid story of loss, greed, and obsession, etched into the walls of a white mansion along the banks of the Louisiana swamps, in 1831...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Fortune To Be Told**

The walls opened. Lina ran out from the gallery, with Mr. Reeds chilling laugh echoing across the foyer. She hurried across to the stairs, jumping over the headless body of Madame Leota on the foyer floor.

Rushing up the stairs, Lina fell to her knees as she approached the top step. She looked up.

Mr. Reed was standing at the top, grinning down at her with his morbid smile, dressed in his dark green suit and red waist coat.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely," he said to her in his low eerie tone.

Lina stood back up and ran past him, covering her head with her hands, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her footsteps pounded against the wood hallway floor beneath her as she ran. She was out of breath, but had no intention of stopping. She had to get away.

The knockers on the doors all clanged and chattered as she passed. A cold breeze blew through the hallway ahead of her.

The door ahead of her buckled and shot spinsters of wood. Something ominous growled beyond it, trying to break through.

Lina screamed as she ran past.

Mr. Reed stepped out from the doorway ahead of her.

"Every hall has wall to wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills."

Lina slowed down, sliding on the hallway rug.

Mr. Reed put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, listen."

A high pitched scream came from the doorway next to her. Lina jumped back and stepped away from the door, her heart racing.

She turned and continued to run. Mr. Reed stepped aside, allowing her to run past him down the hall, laughing maniacally.

 _"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker, and the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror, with ghoulish delight." Mr. Reeds own words used to vividly depict the happenings of the mansion. Till that night, I refused to believe in such things._

 _Even now, writing at my desk, I look over my shoulder at the candle on the dresser, flickering in a breeze from a window that isn't open, or even from a breath that isn't close by. I hear whispers in the walls, accompanied by a cold chill, creeping in across the floor. Yet, I've grown accustomed. Of course, I wasn't always comfortable..._

 _It was 1831 when I first stepped through those green double doors downstairs With my family. Being summer, it was a rather cool day in Louisiana when we arrived by riverboat on the Mississippi. Still blistering to the skin, but cool enough for those living in the river city. Growing up in North Carolina, I despised New Orleans from the moment we arrived. I made a deal with Louisiana that year, thinking if I kept my distance from her, maybe she'd keep her distance from me. She never kept her end of the arrangement._

 _I had never met my grandfather before, nor did I ever plan to. However, I was dragged from the comfort of my bedroom, with it's pink marble desks, and red velvet curtains, to pay my respects to my grandfather, the late Master Gracey, after his passing. I couldn't wait to go home and start my first year of seminary school at the age of eighteen. My sister on the other hand, she couldn't get enough of the place._

"I love being by the river. It's so calm and peaceful," said Meena, stepping off gangplank onto the dock. Her brown and red hair curled and pressed, holding her red umbrella. "I enjoy how humid it is down here."

"Yes," Lina replied, lifting her dress as she stepped onto the gangplank. "It's a wonder people don't drown from breathing."

Lina crossed the wooden plank off the riverboat, watching both sides, afraid one wrong step might put her in the river.

"Are you absolutely sure, George? If they lose my cashmere dress from our trip to Massachusetts, you'll be buying me a new one."

"Yes, yes. I am absolutely sure. They said they would take it to the estate while we browsed around town for a while," George replied, leading Lina's mother, Ruth, off the white river boat by the hand. His face already beginning to sweat under his thick mutton chops and bald crown. Ruth felt the top of her hair partially grey hair, making sure it was still neat for her arrival.

Lina swatted at the mosquito on her wrist with disgust. She wiped the back of her hand off on her blue dress. Meena waited at the edge of the dock, already watching the carriages pass by. She waited impatiently for her parents to hurry up.

"You're all set Mr. Gracey. We'll take your bags there straight away," said the gentleman carrying the last small trunk from off the boat and onto the dock.

"It's a white house, with green shutters and railings. You'll have to drive a ways through the trees in order to find it," said George.

"I'm sure we'll find it with ease, sir," the man replied.

"Thank you very much," George replied handing the man a tip.

"Much obliged, sir," said the man lifting the trunk up on to the back of an empty carriage.

Lina wasn't impressed. The putrid smell of the city made her want to gag. A dock worker, with a grey beard and his hat down over his eyes, laid back in his chair. Lina turned her nose towards him to discover where the smell was coming from.

"Buck," said the man tilting the chair back further to wake him up. The dock worker jumped, planting his feet back down on the floor. "Help me load these trunks into the carriage."

Lina watched the boozed smelling worker sway as he stood up. He tilted her hat to her, showing his all of his crooked and missing teeth, before leaning down to help pick up her trunk. Lina just glared at him, offering a pathetic smile.

"How far is grandfathers estate," asked Lina looking out to the street.

"An hour away. Maybe two. Assuming we leave town before the weather makes a turn for the worst," George replied.

"Can't we just head there now?"

"I agree, George. We can see the city another time," added Ruth.

"We won't stay long. Our boat home leaves on Wednesday, meaning we will only have a week here. And I intended to make the best of it, despite the circumstances."

Lina sighed and fanned her face, feeling the sweat under her thick dress start to drip. She swatted the bugs away from her dark brown curls. Looking over to her mother, she seemed just as hot and annoyed.

"Can we go now," hollard Meena from the bottom of the stone stairs near the base of the dock.

"Yes, yes. We can go. Lead the way, Meena," said George.

Lina followed her father and mother, already feeling her feet starting to hurt having only stepped foot in Louisiana for five minutes.

 _My father was a lawyer of high regard back home. He had grown up in Louisiana, and moved away to New York before my grandfather bought the mansion. He met my mother in New York, not long after he had finished school. Four years later, with their vows under God being said, they moved to North Carolina to have me and my sister two years after._

 _I never knew the real reason why he never saw, or even wrote, my grandfather. Maybe it was his history, or even the way my grandfather acted towards him. Could have been the reason he was ashamed coming from a family who didn't share his beliefs. Whatever the reason, he didn't have a very close relationship with him. My grandfather wrote letters to him all the time. He read every one, but never sent a reply. But when word came of his passing, my father didn't hesitate to come to the funeral._

"Meena, don't dawdle off! Stay where close by," shouted Ruth holding George's hand as they walked down the French Quarter, with its many street performers and two story buildings, lined with cast iron railings and hurricane shutters.

Lina sauntered along next to her parents, trying her best to keep cool, waving her hand in front of her face. Meena stopped and waited for everyone to catch up.

Running through the tree and hedge filled square, Meena approached Saint Louis Cathedral, staring up at the large wooden doors under its three towers, rising up into the sky.

"Can we go in," asked Meena eager to explore.

"As long as we stay quiet," her father replied walking up.

Meena opened the door. A damp musty smell blew out from inside the church. Lina coughed, already feeling sick from the heat. Meena stepped inside, followed by her mother. George turned back in the doorway, looking at Lina fanning herself.

"You coming inside, Lina," he asked her.

Lina looked around the square, searching for a place to sit in the shade.

"No, I'll wait out in the square," she replied.

"Very well, but don't wander off," replied her father stepping inside. "New Orleans is famous for the strangest of strangers."

"I won't."

George stepped inside the church. The wooden door closed behind him. Lina turned around scanning for a place to sit. All the benches around the square where occupied.

Determined to find a cool place to rest, she started to circle around the edge of small square. Each partially shaded bench was taken by street performers, or other ladies in similar hot dresses.

Rounding the end of the square, she felt a cool breeze coming from an alleyway between two buildings. She hesitated to wander into it, but the shade and cold wind was calling out to her.

The square was still within sight of the cathedral, so she wandered back into it, figuring she could stand there until she saw her family come out of the church.

Walking back into the alleyway, a wood carved, painted sign, hung over a doorway at the end.

Fortunes, Wishes, and Spiritual Guidance

Approaching the doorway, she discovered it to be the source of her refreshing salvation. She stood just outside the shop. Her curls blew in the breeze, and her dress flapped gently behind her. Lina looked back behind her, noticing her parents were still inside the church. She turned back to the doorway, smelling the sweet fragrant scent of perfume from within.

She pushed the red cloth back from the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, with only a few candles lit around the room. A rounded table, covered in a decorative purple cloth, sat in the center of the darkness, with a clear crystal ball resting in the center. On the tables around the room, at the base of each candle, were books and old relics, with a single bouquet of dead flowers in a clear, blue, glass vase on the table next to her.

A hand crept out from the shadows, hanging over Lina's shoulder.

It grabbed her.

"Out of the mist, and into the swell. You come here for answers, only Madame Leota can tell."

Lina looked back, startled. A woman with flowing white hair, wearing a multi colored scarf around her neck appeared. Lina tried to step back out the door.

"No, no. I was just looking for a cold place to sit," Lina replied.

"The chill in the air, the one you seek, is the spirits around us, wanting to speak."

Madame Leota pushed Lina along, past the vale around the table. Lina sat down in the chair. Madame Leota walked around the table and lit a wooden match on the gas lamp hanging from the wall. She lit the two candles on each table around the room, opposite Lina. She removed an incense from a drawer and lit the end before placing it on the middle table. She blew the match stick out, and placed set it down.

She adjusted her collection of necklaces, and took a seat in the wooden chair at the other end of the table.

"Will your leave, or will you stay? Questions on your finger tips, but only your palms will lead us the way," said Madame Leota putting her hands out up on the table for Lina to take.

Lina hesitated to take hold of her hands. She wanted to get up and go back outside, but a nagging wonder of curiosity motivated her to stay.

She reached out, and placed both her hands up on top of hers. Madame Leota gently grasped her hands. A black crow flew in from out of the darkness behind the fortune teller, and perched itself on the back of her chair.

Lina gasped as it flew past, staring up at the crow. It gazed at her with it's faint red eyes.

"The loss of a loved one, someone distant I see. Neither close, nor friendly, but wealthy, and noble indeed."

Madame Leota gazed forward into her crystal ball. She squinted. Lina's eyes looked down at the ball, expecting to see something. Leota leaned back, and looked up at the ceiling through her thick shadowed eyes.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at."

A series of faint voices echoed in the room. Lina felt an uncomfortable chill hearing the voices. Leota listened to the voices.

Feeling a cold breeze blow across her face, and around the table, Lina pretended the voices were probably just the wind.

"A mansion of troubles, filled with pain and dread. You will find no other salvation, than comfort from the dead."

Lina looked at her. Her hands were starting to shake.

"A dragonfly, of pale white and bright green, hold it close to your heart, to keep your soul pure and clean."

Madame Leota looked down at the crystal ball. She stared into it, taking in the visions before her.

"Darkness, screams, voices that weep, beckoned by a man, who speaks from the deep."

Lina's looked into the ball. She saw nothing. Only the warped reflection of the table and fortune teller in front of her.

"A body approaches, coming to take you away, dragging you to the mansion, where forever you will stay."

Lina's heart started to race. Madame Leota gazed up at her, peering into her eyes through her thick shadowed eyes. She grinned.

A bright light pierced the darkness from behind Lina.

"Lina!"

Lina jumped in her chair. She let go of Madame Leota's hands.

Meena stood at the curtain.

"There you are. We've been looking all over the square for you," said Meena walking in.

Meena smiled at Madame Leota, who softly smiled back without saying a word.

"Come on. We have other places to see before the carriage arrives."

Meena stepped back out into the alleyway, passed the curtain. Lina stood up from her chair, and pushed it back into the table. "Uh… thanks for the reading. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Tread carefully, young Lina, take each step one at a time. For we will meet again, as the clock starts to chime."

Lina listened to her last words, before turning and walking out of the room. The crow hopped down on to the table. Leota reached over and gently began petting it on the top of the head with her many fingers covered with rings.

Stepping back into the hot sun, Lina saw her sister waiting for her.

"What were you doing in there," asked Meena.

They started to walk back down the alleyway to the square.

"I was trying to find some place cool to wait, and she made me sit down," Lina replied.

Meena looked back at the doorway. "What a strange women. What did she say?"

"Nothing. She talked in rhymes and gibberish the whole time," Lina replied.

"Let's hurry then. The carriage to the mansion should be arriving in an hour, so we must hurry if we are going to see anymore of the sights today."

Meena took off in a run. Lina followed her, still puzzled and thinking about what the strange fortune teller had told her.

 _As I said, I never believed in ghosts, spirits, or voodoo magic. I was young, enjoying the last of my youth. Had I known what was to come, I would have listened to her more closely. Maybe even spent more time listening to what she had to say. But what little I did remember, I committed to memory. I wonder now if I had never gone in, perhaps I would have ended up like everyone else; blissfully ignorant._


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Tour

_(There has been an update to the beginning of Chapter 1 as of September 9, 2016.)_

 **Chapter 2 - A Little Tour**

Despite my father's best guesses, the carriage was three hours to the estate. The storm clouds were moving in, and in Louisiana, you can often expect the water to rise around you like quicksand. Each plantation we passed, my father spoke of the injustice of slavery and it's barbaric act against mankind. Like most young women, I held high respect for my father. He was a well mannered, and level head, with strong intentions to make sure his daughters married men of the same high strung stature.

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the mansion. I expected each of the guests to be in shambles, mourning the loss of my grandfather. But the mansion never took the time to mourn, not even for the living.

"Is that it," asked Meena looking out the carriage window.

George turned around in his seat and looked out. Lina stared down at her book, with little care.

"That it would be," said George turning back around.

Ruth leaned forward and grabbed on of his hands. Lina glanced over to see her mother hold her father's hand tight.

"Will you be alright," asked Ruth to him.

"I'm fine, dear. It's only for a few days," George replied smiling at her.

Lina finally glanced away from her book and out the window. She saw the mansion through the trees. It was like an oasis in the swamp, decorated with a lavish green garden out front, surrounded by a pointed rod iron fence.

The estate seemed unlike any other plantation along the trip. It was a large white house, with green shutters on each window. The tower of the attic raised up from the ceiling, topped with a metal ship shaped weather vane. Each of the two stories of the erie home was lined with a balcony, lined with french green cast iron railings. The entrance reminded Lina of the white house she once visited in Washington. A roof, fitted with four white columns and a balcony to look down over and greet the arriving guests.

"Lina," asked her father.

Lina turned her eyes away from the mansion to her father.

"What do you think?"

Her mind was empty. She didn't know what to think. Almost like the mansion's own presents had started to pull at her subconscious.

"It's haunting," Lina replied.

"In a way, I suppose," said George.

"I think it looks beautiful," Meena added.

The carriage pulled through the brickle lined gates. Lina read the metal plate near the gate.

Gracey Estate

A top the metal sigh was a cheerful face, smiling to those who entered. The carriage rounded the green grass garden and stopped out front.

The driver hopped down from his seat, and opened the back door to the carriage. George grabbed his cane, and was the first to step out. Ruth waited, checking her dark brown curls in her hair to make sure she still looked presentable. She clasped George's hand, and stepped out of the carriage.

"Welcome, Mr. Gracey," said a rather deep, slow, and menacing voice, coming from the front red brick steps.

Meena stepped out and adjusted her dress. Lina closed her book, and made her arrival to the mansion known. She looked towards the mansion entrance. The crickets and chirped in the grass all around, then fell silent as the voice approached.

A man walked over to them, with long blonde and grey hair, and a sharply pointed nose, wearing a green velvet jacket, lined with a red collar and cuffs, a faded green waist coat, and fine dark green pants.

"Pleasure to meet you..." said George, reaching out to shake hands, wondering the man's name.

"Call me Mr. Reed. I was your father's butler," the man replied the man in his low creepy voice.

"A pleasure. Good to see my father was in good hands," said George.

"One could say he was my favorite guest," added Mr. Reed.

"I'm sorry," questioned George.

"I have been with the house for many years. I remained a servant to you father upon his arrival to the mansion."

"You'll have to excuse me in that case. My father never spoke of you in his letters," George replied.

"Think nothing of it, sir. I only hope your stay with us will be a delightful one," said Mr. Reed.

He reached over and took Ruth by the hand. "And Mrs. Gracey. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ruth smiled to him, thankful to finally come across a man with high manners in their travels.

Lina looked up at the mansion. She faintly recalled the words of Madame Leota in her mind. Mr. Reed walked over to her and Meena.

"Ahhh... And you must be Lina and Meena," he said to them

Lina looked at him, distracted by his gaze. Mr. Reed's right eye dominated over his left, smiling at both of them. He took Meena by the hand and kissed the her wrist. He reached out to take Lina's hand. She turned away. His very presence made her skin crawl.

He peered up at her, smiling as he stood up right.

"I understand my presents can be somewhat unsettling to some, but I can assure you, you will be well taken care of," said Mr. Reed.

Lina clutched her book, and smiled at him.

"Now, shall I escort you into the mansion," asked Mr. Reed turning back to George.

"Please," George replied pointing his cane to the front door.

Mr. Reed looked back to Lina, and grinned. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, making his way towards the Mansion.

Meena, Ruth, and George trailed behind him up the brick stairs. Lina gave a heavy sigh, and took her first step ready to follow.

A pile of dirt landed at the base of her dress. She looked down seeing her shoes were covered in wet dirt. Searching around her, she saw a dark colored man digging in the grass just passed the carriage. A small mound of dirt rested at the wheel of the carriage, dug from the man working on his hole.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to dig. Lina walked over, ready to confront him about the mess he had made of her appearance.

She lifted her finger, ready to point down at her shoe, with her lips parted for an argument.

Approaching the hole, a shimmer in the dirt caught her attention. She stopped.

The man continued to dig, not taking notice. She reached down into the mound of dirt, and picked up the shining object.

It was a necklace. An gold necklace, shaped like a dragonfly, with vibrant, jade green stones lining the center, with white pearls branching from the center across the wings. Lina rubbed the dirt off of it, and gazed down at the trinket in her hand, no bigger than a silver dollar.

"Lina, come on dear," hollered her mother from the front of the mansion.

Lina placed the necklace between the pages of her book, checking to make sure the gardener wouldn't pay any mind if she took it.

She turned around, and hurried towards the others, clasping her book tightly shut.

The gardener watched Lina scuttle away, resting his shovel in the dirt for a moment to catch his breath. He wiped his brow and bald head with his handkerchief, and tucked it back into the chest pocket of his overalls.

Lina walked up the brick steps. Mr. Reed held the front door open for her, with the rest of the family waiting inside.

Approaching the doorway, Lina felt a gentle wisp of the frigid air from mansions damp, old, musty smell could be taken in from the outside.

Mr. Reed waited for Lina to step inside, before closing the door behind her.

"I do say, you manage to keep it rather cold in here, Mr. Reed," commented George.

"Yes… The mansion always has been rather chilling. We keep the shades drawn to help keep out the heat," he replied.

The entrance hall was dim and dark. The chandelier hanging over the entrance offered little light, despite it's vast assortment of candles. Each of the walls was decorated with light wood trim, intricate wall paper, and curling iron candle sconces. With her back to the door, Lina saw two double doorways to her right and left, and a set of double stairs in the center, stretching out from the balcony overlooking the entryway. At both sides of each set of stairs was another set of double doors. Between each of the stairs was grandfather clock, loudly ticking away.

"George," shouted a voice from above the stairs.

Everyone looked up. In the faint darkness, a man, with a thick dark brown beard and bald head, wearing a red waistcoat and black over coat, stood on the balcony.

"Ah, Gordon," George replied grinning up at him.

Gordon made his way down the stairs as George went over to greet him. The two of them shook hands.

"Been far too long," said Gordon.

"Indeed it has. It is good to see you again, despite not be under better circumstances."

"Rubbish old man. Your father made a strict request before he parted that there be no mourning of his death."

"He may have to excuse me in that case," replied George. "Gordon, I'd like you to meet my wife Ruth."

Gordon reached out, and took Ruth by the hand. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand.

"Tis an honor to meet you," Gordon replied.

"And these are my daughters, Lina and Meena."

Meena and Lina both curtsied.

"A lovely family you have, Geroge. Tis good to see life has treated you kindly since we last shared a drink."

"Undoubtedly," George replied.

"Well, I'm sure you are all rather tired from your journey. George, there is a meeting to be held after the funeral. As your father's lawyer, there are a few things we will need to address."

"Of course," George replied.

"Wonderful. Feel free to come join me for a drink in the parlor once you're settled in. Now, Mr. Reed, if you wouldn't mind, please show them where they will be staying?"

"Would be my pleasure," said Mr. Reed bowing to Gordon.

Gordon opened the doorway to Lina's right, unveiling the parlor beyond. Mr. Reed led the Gracey family across the hall to the double doors next to the stairs on the left. He opened both of them and stepped aside. In the center of a large ballroom sized dining room was a long, dark wood dining table, made to sit sixteen people. Built into the back wall above were four windows, with a single set of stairs leading to the wrapping balcony above them. A pipe organ sat tucked into the wall to Lina's left, next to the stairs, surrounded by four pale white decorative chairs.

Meena stepped into the ballroom, and admired the balcony overhanging the entry.

"This is the ballroom. Each of your meals will be hosted in here, along with the other guests," said Mr. Reed standing in the door while they all wandered in.

"This house is ginormous," said Meena.

"Has my sister, and brothers arrived yet," asked George.

"You are the first, sir."

Ruth walked in and inspected the table, admiring the fine china plates and silver.

"You never told me your father had such exquisite taste George," said Ruth.

"Master Gracey's mistress, Isabella, collected most of the decorative intricacies throughout the mansion," said Mr. Reed. "Now if you all would kindly follow me up to the main hallway, I'll show you to your rooms."

Exiting the ballroom, Mr. Reed took the golden candelabra off the table next to the far stairs, and began to march his way up. Meena glanced over at the other set of double doors across the main hall.

"What's through there," asked Meena pointing to the doors.

Mr. Reed stopped on the steps, and looked back down at her.

"That room is currently under renovation. The Master requested it be changed before he died."

Mr. Reed turned back around and walked up the stairs.

Lina looked over at the doors, curiously wanting to know what lied beyond them.

Following his every foot step down the green painted hall, lined with dark wood borders, Lina gazed at the collection of paintings hung on the wall.

The first was of a women with long light brown hair, standing in a vaulted corridor with columns.

"And this would be the lady Isabella herself," said Mr. Reed.

"She's very beautiful," said Ruth looking at the painting.

"Yes. One could say she had looks that could turn a man to stone with a single glance," said Mr. Reed with a smug grin.

"What happened to her," asked Lina.

"She died sadly, not long ago," he replied.

Stepping further down the hall, the next painting was of a woman laying on a red sofa, dressed in black.

"And this would be the masters second wife, Charlotte. She had a fond love for her cats," commented Mr. Reed.

"And further down the hall, we have a painting of the mansions founder. Sir Thomas Keres, and his ship over to the New World, the Pastradonage."

A man mounted on a horse, wielding his sword, stared back at Lina with a crazed look in his eyes. Along with the painting next to it of a ship sailing through choppy seas.

"And finally, the Master himself," said Mr. Reed standing next to the final painting.

Meena and Leena had never laid eyes on their grandfather before, and especially in such youthful spirit. In the painting was a handsome man, with dark hair, dressed in a blue waistcoat and bow tie, holding the collar of his jacket.

"I recall this being painted when I was your age Lina," said George. "I'm glad he kept it."

"It was his prized painting. He made me dust and look after it often. I'm honored he trusted me with it even after his death."

Turning the corner at the end of the long art hall, lined with windows, the family noticed the series of doors which stretched the length of the hallway. The faint purple decorative wallpaper looked like eyes watching and staring at Lina as she walked down the hall. The flickering of the candles shifting in the breeze gave off the impression they were blinking at her.

Mr. Reed stopped and opened a door to their right using his key.

"This will be the young ladies room," said Mr. Reed stepping aside.

Lina walked over and peered into the room. It was white, with two large full sized beds next to each other at one end, two white painted wardrobes and dressers, and a single desk resting near the window.

"I get the desk," said Lina walking into the room.

Meena sighed and followed her in. Mr. Reed walked across the hall, and unlocked the door on the opposite side.

Byond it was another room, painted in blushing brown and golden yellow, with a single king size bed and dark brown furniture. Ruth and George stepped inside, and admired the room.

"Dinner will be served at seven," said Mr. Reed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Reed," said George from his room.

"My pleasure, sir," he replied. "I hope you all will enjoy your stay."

Mr. Reed turned around and wandered back down the hall with a calm laugh following him.

Lina shut the door, and looked over at Meena. "I already want to go home."

Meena slumped back on the bed, and looked up at the vaulted ceiling.

"I like it here. It's much more exciting then back home," she replied.

"Excitement isn't in my repertoire. Some of us are not circus animals such as you."

Lina watched Meena blissfully kick her feet at she laid back on the bed. She shook her head and walked over to the desk. It wasn't her pink marble one back home, but it would do for now.

Gazing up, she caught glimpse of an alarming sight. She stared out the window, her eyes unable to look away.

"Meena," muttered Lina.

"What?"

Lina pointed out the window. Meena got up from the bed and walked over to see.

"I take it back. I wanna go home too," said Meena looking out the window, just as alarmed.

Out through the window, down a winding stone path, lined with trees, rested a series of stone tombs and crypts. The crows flew across the small graveyard, landing on the roof of each tomb. At the far end of the graveyard, perched on a hill, was the entrance to a catacomb.

The graveyard was just the first of a long list of things that made me unsettled during my stay. It was the only time Meena ever shared my sympathies to go home as well. I often wish for that same sister to come back, instead of the women the mansion transformed her into. The same way it transformed everybody. Regrettably, we never spent much time together as sisters from that day on. Leaving me to think back on all the short times we had and wish for the chance to relive them, reminding her of how much I loved her, despite my inability to say so.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Night

_(There has been an update to the beginning of Chapter 1 as of September 9, 2016.)_

 **Chapter 3 - First Night**

 _Our first dinner in the mansion was probably the most lonely I had ever felt. Mr. Gordon joined us, and yet the conversations whereas bone dry as the corpses resting beyond the back steps. I sat quietly, eating my roasted chicken, reading my book hiding under my lap. Though I did listen in from time to time on the conversations._

Gordon laughed, sitting in his chair, planting his hand firmly on to the table.

"He missed…" Gordon wheezed as he tried to stop laughing. "He missed the target, and blew a hole right through the attic window."

George and Ruth laughed, while Meena smiled and chuckled to herself. Lina sat in her chair, staring down into her lap at her book, her plate of food now cold and neglected.

"I could have swore he was a better shot when I was much older," said George.

"Your father couldn't shoot a goose even if it flew in front of the barrel," Gordon laughed. "Every hunting trip we took, I spent the whole trip hunting while he shot at his own shadow."

"Perhaps we will have to see if his aim runs in the family," George replied.

"I'd love to. Tell you what, after we get things straightened away, we'll go hunt some quail at your father's old hunting ground."

"That sounds wonderful, but we really should be getting back once the funeral is over."

"Nonsense," said Gordon lowering his brow. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time afterwards."

"What makes you say that," wondered Ruth sipping her wine.

Gordon looked over at her. He wiped the spit from his mouth with his napkin. "Oh, I just figured once the rest of the family arrives, you all would be more interested in spending some quality time with them."

Lina looked up from her book. She hoping, praying her father wouldn't encourage the idea. George grinned, and placed his fork back down on his plate.

"Ah, yes. I guess the thought never occurred to me."

Lina closed her book around her finger.

"You said we were only staying for a week," interrupted Lina.

George looked over at Lina, contemplating on staying longer.

"Lina, I am well away. But if we must stay longer for unforeseen reasons, then that will be the case."

"But I'm set to go to the girls academy a week after we get back," Lina replied rather distrate.

"Lina, do not argue with your father," said Ruth.

Lina sighed and stared down at her plate. Meena continued to eat, watching her sister's expression with amusement.

"I understand if you have other commitments, George," said Gordon looking over at Lina from across the table.

George turned his shoulder to Lina's over reaction. He had forgotten about Lina's trip to the girls academy, but wasn't prepared to openly admit it.

"No. If our presence here is needed, we will stay as long as we must," said George.

Lina looked up from her plate in anger. She slammed her fork down on the table, and threw her napkin down on her plate. She scooted her chair out from the table and stormed away. Everyone else sat at the table quietly.

"I'm going to bed," muttered Lina.

"You haven't finished your dinner," said Ruth, watching Lina turn her back.

"I'm not hungry."

Lina yanked open the door to the dining room. She walked out, with the door slamming closed behind her.

"Sorry about that," apologized Ruth.

"No, no. I understand. A young women at her age, I can understand her eagerness to get back home," said Gordon.

Mr. Reed was standing at the end of the hall near the stairs. He smiled at her as she passed.

"Everything alright, miss," he asked.

"Fine. Everything's just wonderful, Mr. Reed," Lina replied.

She marched up the stairs, holding her book in her arm. Her thundering footsteps gradually began to shake the amulet loose from the cover of her book. It fell to the floor of the steps.

Mr. Reed walked over to the step, and picked the amulet up in the palm of his hand. He admired it, then handed it to Lina gracefully from the stair.

"Best not loose this," he said looking up at her with his creepy smile.

Lina took the amulet from his hand. She had forgotten it was in her book. She closed her hand around it, and continued up the stairs, without even a simple thank you. Mr. Reed stood up, and watched her walk away up the steps.

Walking down the hall towards her room, Lina opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Reaching the desk, she threw her book down on it, and sat in the chair. She grinded her teeth, thinking about how much she hated being away from home. She was dieing to get back, and even one more night felt like another life sentence.

She looked at the amulet in her hand, admiring the dragonfly made of stones in the center over a golden golden backing. She pulled the chair apart and slipped it on over her head. Lina stood up from the desk chair and walked over to the mirror on the wall. She looked at the amulet around her neck, admiring the addition it made her her wardrobe.

Sighing, she slipped it back off over her head, and threw it down on the desk.

As the chain settled on the desk, she could hear the sound of someone walking down the hall outside her door very loudly.

Lina rolled her eyes, and walked over to the door, and opened it to see who was marching down the hall with elephant sized feet. Peeking her head out the door, she looked up and down the hall.

She had expected her sister Meena, being obnoxious and mocking her exit from the diner. No one was there.

The hall laid empty. Lina peered back and forth, expecting to see her sister hiding in around the corner in the darkness. There was no sign of her.

Lina pulled her head back in from the doorway, and closed the door.

She waited at the door.

The footsteps never returned.

Lina snickered and walked back into the room. She looked over at the bathroom, suddenly feeling the sweat and thought of disgust bug her. She grabbed the oil lamp from off the desk and carried it with her.

Entering the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and placed the lamp down on the corner table. She looked down at the clawfoot bathtub in the room, puzzled. She leaned over turned the faucet. The warm bathwater began to fill the tub.

"Huh... That's clever," she said.

Lina turned around to the sink. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed the string on the back of her dress. She pulled it, and untied the laces on the back. Slipping the dress off from her long, white undergarments, she hung the dress on the hook in the bathroom, and turned on the sink water.

Turning the silver sink faucet, she began to wash her face, enjoying the cool water on her face.

The faucet over the tub turned, squeaking as it rotated until the water stopped filling the tub.

Lina stood up right and wiped her face off with a towel in the bathroom. She dropped the towel, hearing the tub no longer filling behind her.

She looked back at it, wondering what had happened.

"Guess it's not so clever," she said.

Lina leaned over and began to turn the faucet back on again. The tub started to fill again.

She stood up and watched the faucet in the candle light. The tub continued to fill. She kneeled down and started wading her hand through the water, feeling the temperature of the bath.

The faucet started to squeak again.

Lina looked over at the faucet watching it turn until the water was off.

She stood up.

The warm bathroom air started to freeze.A male voice laughed in the bathroom with her.

Looking around the bathroom for where the voice came from, her heart started to beat rapidly.

She slowly walked over to the door, and reached out for the handle. It was gone.

She looked down at the door, seeing the handle was missing, with no trace of it. Just a flat metal plate where it should have been, only the door was now locked.

The male voice laughed in her ear again.

Lina started to pound on the door in panic. She screamed as her cries echoed off the bathroom walls.

"Help! Help! Let me out!"

The faucet over the tub turned again, until the water came shooting out at full blast. The rushing of the tub in her ears drove her heart even faster.

"HELP!"

The door opened from the other side.

Meena stood in the doorway, holding the door open for her.

"What are you yelling about," she asked.

Lina's heart was still racing.

"The door," she said pointing down at the handle.

The handle was back. Lina turned around to the bathroom to see the tub was filling still, but now at a much more soothing rate.

"The door handle was gone. And the bathtub-"

"You locked yourself in the bathroom," questioned Meena, laughing at her.

"No, the handle was completely gone."

Meena sighed, "Would you just hurry up so I can have a bath too?"

Lina took a deep breath, trying to clear her head. She looked at Meena blankly.

"Yea," Lina replied. Meena walked away and laid down on her bed. Lina hesitated to go back into the bathroom. She urged herself to go back in.

Standing in the bathroom again, she closed the door, and leaving it open just a crack. She stared at the handle, and looked around, afraid she would hear the voice in her ears again.

 _That bath was the most uncomfortable bath I have ever taken in my life. I kept scanning the bathroom the whole time, washing my hair with my eyes wide open. I still never believed in ghosts, but I'd have to say that was the day I started to change my mind. I never heard the voice in the bathroom again. But for weeks after, I always kept the door ajar._

 _The following morning, the first of my family arrived. My aunt Delilah, her husband Clive, and her children, two boys and a girl, to whom I cannot recall their names, and my uncle Edward, came long before I had woken up. I slept in long past breakfast, having spent most of the night uncomfortably tossing in my bed. Each attempt to close my eyelids was interrupted by horrific, maddening visions in my head._

"Lina!" Ruth shook Lina in her bed, trying to wake her up.

Lina swiftly opened her eyes and jumped in her bed, the bags dark and heavy under her eyes. She felt hot, noticing her bed was now resting in the shine from the morning sunrise. Lina looked at her mother.

"You going to sleep the day away," asked her mother. "Come on. Get up and come greet your aunt and uncle. They've been here eating breakfast with us, while you slept the morning away."

Lina rubbed her eyes. She pulled the covered back from her bed, sensing the dampness in her covers from the night sweats.

"Did you or father have any trouble sleeping," asked Lina.

"No, not at all. We both slept rather soundly. Having a comfortable bed under me after the trip felt wonderful."

"I couldn't. Everytime I close my eyes, I feel like I'm suffocating or being buried alive," said Lina.

"Perhaps it was your consciousness giving you guilt for your unpleasantly after dinner last night," said Ruth opening up the blinds in the room further. Lina wasn't flattered by her mother's conclusion. She was sure it was because of her unseen visitor in the bathroom last night. "Now, get dressed and come down stairs. Your father is in the parlor with Mr. Gordon and your uncle Edward. I suggest you go apologize to him."

Lina stood up and stretched next her bed, still feeling tired. She wished she could go back to bed, but the thought of her dreams made the idea seem even more uncomfortable then staying awake. Ruth walked over to Lina's trunk next to the door. "Mr. Reed brought up your luggage for you this morning. Be sure to hang your dresses up before you come down."

Ruth opened the trunk lid and looked inside. It was empty.

"Huh," said Ruth looking into the trunk, with her hand on her hip. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. All of Lina's dresses were hung up.

"It looks like your sister already did if for you. I fail to understand why she hung up your dresses and none of hers though. I guess you'll have to thank her. Now, hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's waiting."

Ruth closed the lid to Lina's trunk and opened her bedroom door. She shut the door behind. Lina walked over to her wardrobe. Each of her dresses were hung neatly in her closet, assorted by color.

Lina grabbed her burgundy dress out of the wardrobe, just feeling glad someone was kind enough to take care of her things for her.

Lina could hear her aunt Delilah laughing in the sitting room around the corner as she made her way down the stairs. Her aunts distinctive high cackle echoed through the whole house. The doorway to the parlor was cracked open at the other end of the foyer. Lina swallowed her pride, and walked over to the doorway. She could see her father sitting in the red velvet chair next to her grand fathers desk, accompanied by Mr. Gordon and her uncle Edward in the chairs across from him. She could hear her uncle's voice carry through the doorway.

"She always loved that damn cat of hers. Did you ever see her with it George?"

"No. I met her in town on a business trip one time, but I did notice she was covered in cat hair."

"Everywhere! It was always on the couches, the carpets, the drapes. I always called it her ghost cat. No one's ever seen it, but there was always a trace of it everywhere she went," said Edward.

Lina took a deep breath, swallowing her pride. She opened the door to the parlor. The door creaked it opened. Her father turned around in his chair to see who entered.

"Ah! There's my favorite niece," said Edward placing his glass on the table and walking over to greet her.

"Hey Uncle Ed," Lina replied making her way over to him.

He gave her a brief hug. Lina tried her best to hug back around his protruding stomach.

"Last time I saw you, you were only four feet tall. Now look at ya! Pretty as a sunflower in spring," he said to her with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Ed."

George stood up from his chair, placed his brandy on the end table, and walked over to her with his hands resting in his jacket pockets. He stared at her, waiting for her apology.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at dinner last night, father. And to you too Mr. Gordon. It was not my place to speak out of turn like that."

Gordon walked over to her holding his glass, his other hand tucked away in his waist coat. He laughed, "Nonsense. There's no need to apologize."

"I understand your eagerness to get home," said George. "I had forgotten your schooling until you had said something. I will make sure we get back in time. You have my word."

Lina smiled. She wrapped her arm around him in a hug. "Thank you, Father." George patted her on the shoulder before nudging her back towards the door.

"Now go say hello to your aunt."

"Best take a pair of earplugs before you do," joked Edward.

Lina snickered as she made her way over to the door. The three men returned to their seats in the center of the parlor. Lina closed the door behind her, trying her best to avoid causing any more of a disturbance.

Making her way across the foyer, over to the doorway next to the stairs, she could hear the sound of her mother and aunt talking in the sitting room. She opened the door, readying her ears for her aunt's over exaggerated greetings.

Delilah screamed. "Lina! Oh my goodness!"

Lina's aunt got up from the blue sofa, and scuttled over to her. Her uncle Clive continued to sit, resting his forehead in his palm with embarrassment. Lina smiled at her, feeling uncomfortable.

Delilah wrapped her arms around her in excitement. "You've grown so much! I can't believe how tall you are now!"

"Yea," Lina replied, "neither can it."

"Where's the children," asked Delilah back to Clive.

Clive shrugged. "Who knows. In this house, we'll be lucky to see them once a day."

Delilah scoffed at her husband. "Clive, get over here and come greet your niece."

Clive laughed and got up from the couch. He walked over to Lina and gave her a hug. "Good to see you kiddo."

"You too, Uncle Clive," Lina replied.

"Did you go apologize to your father," asked Lina's mother from her chair.

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I prefer to have this week unspoiled with family fueds and buttingheads."

"Guess it's too late for that," said Clive pointing to himself. "Whole house if filled with buttheads now."

Delilah slapped her husband on the back off the head. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Lina giggled.

Her mother scowled over at her, as Lina silenced her giggling and tried to keep her composure.

"It's no wonder I can't keep our children still. I have three kids, but I swear I have fourth as a husband," said Delilah shaking her head.

The door at the other end of the sitting room flew open.

"Lina!" shouted a small voice. Lesle, Delilah's youngest and only daughter, came running across the sitting room in her red and white dress. Lina bent down and hugged Lesle as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You have to help me! Jorden and Marcal hid Mrs. Dala in the kitchen somewhere," mumbled Lesle.

"Skips the hello, and starts the pleading," said Delilah watching Lesle burrow her face in Lina's dress.

Lina smiled at her aunt. She picked Lesle up, and carried her on her waist. "Aw! I help you find her," said Lina in a motherly voice. "Where did they go?"

Lesle pointed to the kitchen door, then rested her head on Lina's shoulder. Lina looked over at her mother.

Her mother waved her away. "Go, go. You're free to leave. Lunch is in a hour."

"Come on. Let's go find her," said Lina carrying Lesle into the other room.

Delilah and Clive sat back down on the sofa, watching Lina carry Lesle into the other room.

 _I always appreciate that day, as brief as it was. Despite everyone arriving for the funeral, no one seemed sad or in mourning. Our time was spent reflecting on the stories my family shared with my grandfather, and making memories. My uncle Clive and Edward joked back and forth, until my mother and aunt finally gave up their efforts to maintain order. Thinking back, no one would have suspected that my grandfather had passed away. Not until the following day that is._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Funeral

_(There has been an update to the beginning of Chapter 1 as of September 9, 2016.)_

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Funeral**_

The gentle pattering of raindrops against the tombstones rippled across the graveyard. A slow, distant thundering could be heard off in the distance. The Gracey family waited along the cobblestone road leading away from the mansion.

Lina shivered. Her black dress was soaked, and the rain from her bonnet was dripping down her cheeks.

Everyone remained quiet, waiting for the horse drawn hearse with the casket. No one wept. Lina's aunt Delilah held her handkerchief up to her face, waiting to let out a whimper or cry. She never did.

Lina watched the carriage approach, with her sister standing next to her, just as wet and miserable. George and Edward lowered their heads. Neither one would stand to look. The carriage wheels clapped against the cobble stone. The horse reared its head, shaking the reins.

Mr. Reed tugged on the reins as he drove the carriage. He was dressed in a fine suit and top hat.

As the white carriage passed, Lina peered in through the window at the dark wooden casket. Inside was the remains of someone she had never met, but she still felt saddened by the loss. Whether it was the loss of memories she would never have with her grandfather, or the loss of life, she would never know. Or perhaps it was both.

Lina looked back to see the caretaker walking along behind the carriage with a shovel. He was dressed in his usual dirt covered overalls. He kept his eyes down, with a melancholy stare.

He glanced over at her as he passed. Blended with the raindrops trickling down in the top of his bare head, was a single teardrop. The only tear shed. Lina turned her gaze to the ground.

The caretaker continued to walk by, watching her out of the corner of his eye. The carriage passed. Everyone remained silent, offering their final moments.

The fire in the parlor crackled. Lina and Meena stood with their backs to the fire, trying to warm up in their damp dresses. Ruth entered the parlor wearing a new, dry green dress.

"You girls should go change before the reading," said Ruth fixing her hair.

Lina continued to stare into the fireplace, loftily and absent. "I'm fine," she muttered under her breath.

"Me too," said Meena.

Lina glanced over at her sister. She had the same look on her face, trying to gather her feelings.

Gordon walked in, changed into his favorite suit and red waistcoat, carrying an envelope. He sat down at the desk at the far end of the parlor, and opened it. Lina's father walked in dressed in a dry black suit without saying a single word. He wandered to the table near the bookshelf, and poured himself a glass of brandy.

Edward opened the door for Delilah. They both walked in. Edward closed the door behind him. Delilah sat down next to Ruth on the couch, and let out a relieving sigh.

"Clive's going to watch the children for a while till this is over," said Delilah.

Gordon placed the papers back down on the desk, and scanned the room to make sure everyone who needed to be there had arrived.

"With your permission, I'd like to read your father's will," asked Gordon to Edward, Delilah, and George.

Lina and Meena walked away from the fireplace, and over to the back of the couch. George took a sip of his brandy and nodded in agreement. Edward and Delilah did the same.

Gordon cleared his throat and sat down at the desk. He pulled his reading glasses out from his jacket pocket and placed them on over his nose. Lifting the will from the desk, he read it outloud.

"Good evening everyone; Edward, and, I hope, a family and loving wife."

Edward laughed to himself. George glared over at him. The smile on his face disappeared.

Gordon continued to read. "Delilah and loving husband, Clive. And George, for whom I apologize for never seeing eye to eye with, and his loving wife, Ruth, and sweetest daughters Lina and Meena. Having never been blessed with the opportunity to meet both of my granddaughters in person, I do send you my love and sympathies."

Lina felt saddened and flattered by her grandfathers remarks, now wishing she had actually had memories to share.

"I know I may not have always been the kindest, and most caring father I could have been, but I loved you all with the same equal amount, and cherished everyday I spent with each of you. I will miss Delilah's laughter, accompanied by Edwards cheerful jokes. I will miss even the debates and arguments I shared with you, George. I know we never agreed on many a things, but I appreciated your honesty and your ability to follow your own path in life.

"Despite my many faults, I wish only for each of you a loving and happy , I am bound by many of my obligations. I leave to you, my three children, George, Edward, and Delilah, the title to the mansion and all its furnishings. May it be a better home to you than it ever was to me. Each of you, accompanied by your family's, are to be moved in upon final reading of this will, where you will inherit my finances equally amongst the three of you."

Lina's jaw hung. She felt a sinking feeling began to drag her spirits down. She looked over at her father. He was stunned.

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Despite my best efforts, the mansion is to remain in the Gracey family with no exceptions. Your… Huh." Gordon stopped and looked at the bottom of the page.

"What is it," asked Delilah eager to hear the rest.

"The bottom seems to have been torn off," said Gordon.

"Perhaps it is in the envelope," suggested Edward.

Gordon looked inside the envelope to the will. It was empty. "No. That's it I'm afraid. You are all the owners of the mansion now it seems."

"I don't know what to say," said Deliliah.

"Thank you, is what I say," said Edward.

"So we are just suppose to have all our things moved here and stay?" questioned George.

"George, we can't stay here!" said Ruth.

"Father, I have to go back to school!" said Lina.

"I can't just move here with my three children!" added Deliliah.

Everyone began arguing back and forth. Gordon searched around the desk and on the back of the will for the final words, with no trace of them anywhere.

George stood up from his chair. "Alright, alright! Everybody just calm down. Ruth take Lina, and Meena. Edward, Delilah, and I need to speak with Gordon privately."

Ruth nodded, and nudged Lina and Meena out the door. Delilah bowed her head in frustration.

"I'm going to need a drink if we are going to talk this over," said Edward walking over to the table to pour himself a glass of brandy.

Ruth opened the door. Lina and Meena stepped outside to see Mr. Reed standing in the foyer waiting for them with a sinister grin on his face.

"What are our options?" asked George.

"Well, I'm not really certain," said Gordon.

Ruth closed the door on the conversation. Lina glared over at Mr. Reed. Meena sighed.

"I understand you all will be staying with us a little longer," said Mr. Reed. He smiled at all of them.

"That's yet to be determined I'm afraid," replied Ruth.

"I see. Well, I shall begin dinner preparations in the case."

"Thank you, Mr. Reed."

Mr. Reed turned his back to everyone, clasping his hands behind his back as always, and walked away.

Lina turned to her mother. "What about my schooling?"

"Patience, Lina! Your father is going to work something out. We need to be patient."

"I'm kind of excited actually," said Meena.

"Shut up! Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you should get to ruin mine!" yelled Lina.

Meena shouted back. "I do too have a life!"

"Stop it, both of you! We aren't staying, and that's final!" shouted Ruth. "Now both of you, go up stairs and put on some dry clothes and get ready to dinner."

Lina stomped her away across the foyer floor, and over to the stairs. Meena followed, sauntering along behind her.

Ruth waited until they both had reached the top of the stairs. She stepped over towards the door and began listening to the conversation inside, with a worried look.

 _My uncle was extremely persistent about wanting to keep the house, but my father and aunt held the upper hand. With the bottom portion of the will missing, they were forced to try and sell the mansion, or be obligated to move in. However, the only person wealthy enough and interested in purchasing the mansion was a banker from New York, who had his eye on the estate for several years._

 _Jonathan Morcel. A cocky man with no respect for boundaries. My father sent the telegram that very evening, and two days after the funeral, he had arrived. With him, he brought his own associates and business partners; Wesley Colloid, his accountant, and Clay Castel, a real estate investor._

Lina wandered the children's room, helping her aunt pick up the toys off the floor. Lesle, Jordan, and Marcal all napped in their beds. Seeing they had cleared the room of every last toy, Lina and Delilah both stepped quietly out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Delilah kept her voice low. "Thanks for the help, dear."

"You're most welcome. They're all so sweet," said Lina quietly.

"Shouldn't be too long before you'll have three of your own," laughed Delilah.

"Not that soon, I hope."

Meena hurried down the hall past the two of them.

"The guy buying the house is here," she said running past, each of her steps pounding against the hallway floor.

"Shhhh! They kids just went to sleep," said Lina.

Meena continued to run passed, not bothering to acknowledge her sister's warning. Lina shook her head at her.

Delilah laughed. "A mother soon to be."

Lain put her hand up to her forehead.

"You alright dear?" asked Delilah.

"Fine," Lina replied. "I've just been waking up with really bad headaches the past few nights since we got here."

"It's probably the heat."

"Yea, maybe," Lina replied.

Lina and Delilah made their way down the hall out to the foyer. Looking out the front windows, they could see the carriage parked outside.

Meena stopped at the window and watched from behind the curtains. Delilah and Lina, hurried down the stairs and watched from over Meena's shoulder.

A man wearing a brown bowler hat and suit, with thick brown sideburns, stepped out from the carriage. He shook Gorges hand as he exited the carriage. Stepping out behind him was a short man in a dark blue suit and green vest, with white hair and a mustache, accompanied by a taller, skinnier man in a light blue suit, brown hair and a goatee.

"Classy looking bunch," said Delilah.

"You really think they'll buy the house," asked Meena.

"That's my hope. Your uncle Edward hopes not, but I doubt they would turn it down. One of them has been looking to buy the mansion for a long time, I'm guessing the man who your father is talking with. He sounds serious enough seeing as he brought two of his business partners with him."

"I hope they do. I don't wanna live here," said Lina.

Mr. Reed shook hands with each of the men, offering his services. The man in the brown bowler hat pointed to his luggage at the back of the carriage as he pulled a cigar out from his pocket and put the end of it between his teeth.

Delilah muttered. "Strangely enough, I've grown kind of fond of this mansion over the past few days. I might actually feel rather sad to leave to be honest."

"Me too," Meena replied.

"Not me," added Lina.

George escorted the three men up to the front porch. The girls all stepped back from the window, and waited near the front door. Ruth came hurrying out from the sitting room brushing the wrinkles from her dress.

The front door opened. George stepped in, and held the door for the three men. He closed the door and stepped over towards Ruth.

"Ah… Good to see everyone is downstairs and present," said George.

"Almost everyone," said Delilah.

The parlor doors opened. Clive and Edward both stepped out, their vests unbuttoned and their ties undone looking worse for the wear. They both reeked of smoke and liquor.

"Sorry about that. Lost track of the time," said Clive trying to fix his tie.

"I wasn't," laughed Edward.

"Now everyones here," said Ruth with a smile. Lina could tell by her mother's fake expression, she was irritated by her uncles unpleasant appearance.

"Mr. Morcel, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ruth," said George stepping aside.

Morcel struck a match on his match box and lit the end of his cigar. He threw the match down on the floor. Edward looked down at the match, and shook his head, finding it was disgraceful to smoke in the presence of a women.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Morcel removing his hat to expose his bald head. He took the cigar from his mouth and kissed her on the hand.

"And these are my daughters, Lina and Meena."

Lina and Meena both curtsied.

"And this is my sister, Delilah. Her husband, Clive, and my brother. Edward."

"Pleasure," said Morcel. He placed his hat back on his head. "These are my associates. Mr. Colloid…"

"Pleasure to meet you all," said the man with white hair.

"And Mr. Castel."

The man in the light blue suit stepped forward and greeted everyone quietly, nodding his head.

"So… Shall we give you a tour of the house," asked Delilah.

"No," said Morcel puffing his cigar. "I hate doing business after a long trip. What I really need is a bathroom."

"Uh, yes… Mr. Reed?" asked George turning around.

"Yes, sir?" said Mr. Reed from behind him.

George turned around in surprise.

"Would you kindly show Mr. Morcel the lavatory before you take his luggage up to his room?"

"I already have sir," replied Mr. Reed with a grin.

"That was fast," said Edward.

"I didn't even see you come back downstairs," said Clive.

"I took the bags up to the room while you all made your introductions."

Lina thought for a moment. She failed to recall ever seeing Mr. Reed ever walk in with the bags.

"If you would kindly follow me, sir," said Mr. Reed walking over towards the sitting room door.

"A mansion like this, I'd expect there to be more bathrooms than a carnival," said Morcel inhaling his cigar. He blew the smoke over towards Ruth. She waved the smoke from her face as he walked passed.

"If you gentlemen would care to join me in the parlor," said George leading the other two men over to the doorway past Clive and Edward. All of the men stepped into the parlor.

A faint childish yell came from upstairs. Delilah sighed and shook her head. She looked over at Lina.

"That was a short nap."

"Would you like my help again," asked Lina.

"No, Meena can help this time," Delilah replied.

Meena looked over at her mother. Ruth waved her hand at her.

"You heard your aunt. Go on," said Ruth.

Delilah walked over to the stairs. Meena sighed and followed her.

"And you best get back up to your room and read your books. If we arrive back home late, I don't want you falling behind in your schooling," said Ruth over to Lina.

Lina nodded in agreement.

Ruth watched from the foyer as Lina walked away up the stairs.

Lina opened the door to her room, and walked in before shutting the door behind her. She sighed, looking over at the desk. Her eyes felt heavy. She wanted to sleep, but her studies demanded her attention.

Sitting down at the desk near the window, she grabbed her book off the desk and opened it to her book mark. She began reading, feeling her head pulsing repeatedly. The words swayed and blended together.

Resting the book open on the desk, and rubbed her head, trying to force the head ache to go away. She couldn't read, not with the feeling of spike being driven into her head. She got up from her chair and walked into the bathroom. She filled a cup of water from the pitcher resting on the counter and took a drink.

Holding the glass in her hand, she glanced over at the green amulet still sitting on the desk. She placed the glass down on the desk, and picked it up.

She walked over in front of the mirror, wondering how it looking lying over her dark blue dress. Slipping the amulet on over her head, she felt her head ache dissipate. The spikes pounding into the sides of her head disappeared.

Lina held the necklace in her palm out in front of her. He rubbed her finger over the pearl and jade dragonfly embedded into it.

She lifted the necklace back over her head. The headache began to creep back. She slipped it back on. It faded.

Looking into the mirror, Lina admired it's simple appearance around her neck. She wandered back over to her desk, admiring the strange trinket. She wasn't sure what truly caused her headaches to disappear, but she was simply glad they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Quick Sale

_(There has been an update to the beginning of Chapter 1 as of September 9, 2016.)_

 **Chapter 5 - Quick Sale**

The following morning, Morcel gathered his first impressions of the house. He walked through the ballroom with George and Edward, accompanied by Mr. Castel and Colloid. Morcel stared down into his reflection in the polished floor. He admired his mutton chops, deciding it was about time for another shave.

"The ballroom and tables seat fifty guests from what I understand. I wish I could tell you more, but unfortunately, I don't know," said George.

"The floors cracked in places," said Edward.

Geroge glared over at his brother, knowing his comments were trying sway Morcel from buying the house.

"Easily replaced," said Mr. Castel.

"The floors are granite of some sort," said .

"Hard to find if you plan on replacing it," said Edward walking over to the fireplace.

"What do suggest Mr. Colloid?" asked Morcel.

"It's fixable. We could layout varnished wood."

"And cheaper to manage," added Mr. Castel.

Edward shook his head at them. "Let me ask you one simple question, Morcel. Why?"

Geroge shook his head at Edward.

"Mr. Gracey," said Morcel looking over at him. He put his cigar between his teeth. "If you are under the impression I'm still trying to decide whether or not to buy this house from you, you can save yourself the trouble. I had my heart set on buying it before your father ever moved in. I tried to convince him to sell it to me once before, but he refused. He told me there wasn't a chance in hell he would sell me this house."

"Yet, your still here. If it was up to just me, I'd have told you the same thing," Edward replied.

"I intend to purchase your house, as a 'vacation' home for myself, as well as a few of my fellow associates. A retreat away from their wives back in New York," said Morcel.

"And what do the ladies back home think?" asked Edward.

"Castel, make a note. I want to hang each of my hunting trophies along those stairs, and hang the lion head over the fireplace," said Morcel ignoring Edwards question.

"What about the graveyard?" asked Mr. Colloid.

"Pull up each of the headstones," said Edward.

"You son of a bitch," said Edward walking over to him with his fist clenched.

George stepped in front of him and held his brother back. "Edward, calm down."

Morcel reached into his jacket and pulled out his box of matches. He struck a match and lit the end of his cigar, ignoring Edward.

"My father was buried in the yard, along with our family," argued Geroge.

"Then unbury him," said Morcel. "I'll even pay to have him moved somewhere else. But if you intended to move the entire graveyard yourself, you'll be paying for it."

"We are just going to leave the bodies?" questioned Mr. Castel.

"What the boys don't know won't hurt them. We don't want the ladies running away all because of a few corpses," said Morcel.

"I'm not selling it, George. Not to this snake in the grass," said Edward grinding his teeth.

George turned to Morcel. "What's your price, Morcel?"

Morcel leaned over, as Mr. Colloid whispered in his ear. He nodded in agreement.

"Two hundred and twenty five thousand," said Morcel.

George looked at him surprised. Edward sighed in disagreement.

Morcel took a puff of his cigar. "And that's more then I offered to pay your father."

George turned around, and scratched at his neck in thought. Edward stepped over towards him.

"George, please," pleaded Edward. "You take your families, and I'll stay. We don't need to sell it."

"If the house remains in our family, Delilah and I are obligated to stay," replied George.

Edward grunted. "I'm not signing anything." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Gracey?"

George turned back around to Morcel. "Allow me time to discuss it with my sister and try to convince my brother."

"Our carriage back to New York arrives tomorrow morning. Best make your decision before the morning in that case."

Morcel bent down and extinguished his cigar on the ballroom floor. He placed it back in his pocket. "Gentlemen, let's head out to the grounds before the sun sets. I want to have the plans for the renovations made before we leave."

Morcel, Mr. Castel, and Mr. Colloid walked passed Geroge to the door.

George stood in the ballroom, waiting until they had left. He admired the room, and sighed.

Lina turned to the next page of her book, glancing up at the sky above the graveyard outside her window, softly fading from orange to a deep blue. Meena tossed and turned laying on her bed, unable to keep still for a single moment.

"Would you stop?" asked Lina trying to continue her reading.

Meena rolled over. "I wanna go explore the house more."

"No. I need to read this so I don't fall behind when we go home."

"If we go home," said Meena sitting up on her bed.

Lina rolled her eyes as she continued to read.

Meena got up from her bed and walked over to the desk. She stood to Lina's right, and gazed out the window.

"Creepy, isn't it?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I ask 'what,' so what?" muttered Lina without looking away from her book.

"That one day you and I will have tombstones with our names on them, in that very yard." Meena shivered.

"Father's going to sell it," Lina replied.

"Yea, but if he doesn't, it's not everyday you get to see your own graveyard."

Lina gazed up from her book. She stared out over the shallow garden of tombstones. She turned her attention back to her book. "Yea. Creepy."

Several distant hollers came from outside. Lina stopped reading. They all faded.

"Did you hear that?" asked Meena.

"Shhhh…" Lina replied.

The voices hollard again outside the window.

Lina closed her book and stood up from her chair. She leaned forward over her desk, and looked out the window, expecting to see someone or something. The voices stopped. The garden below the window was vacant.

Meena leaned over the desk next to her. "Should we go look?"

Lina sat back down in her chair. She waited patiently for the voices to return.

A single deep voice shouted outside. It stopped.

The door to the room opened. Lina and Meena both jumped and turned around. Ruth walked in and scanned the room. "Have you seen your uncle?"

They both shook their heads.

George ran down the hall over to Ruth. "Morcel and his college haven't come back from their walk around outside."

"Should we go look for them?" questioned Ruth.

"Yes. Have the girls grab a lantern and meet out front of the house. It's getting dark out there and they should have been back four hours ago," said George.

Ruth nodded in agreement. George hurried back down the hallway towards the foyer.

"You heard your father. Grab a lantern from Mr. Reed and meet everyone out front," said Ruth.

"Yes, mama," they both replied.

Meena followed her mother out of the room. Lina stood up from her chair. The voice outside shouted again. She stopped and looked back out the window.

"Where is Edward?" asked George in frustration.

Delilah shrugged. "I haven't seen him all evening."

Mr. Reed wandered around with a match stick and lite everyone's lanterns with a matchstick.

George sighed and took charge. "Alright, Delilah, you and the kids stay here in case they come back. Gordon, you go check the east. Clive, you check around the south. Ruth, take Meena and Lina and go check out the west end. Mr. Reed, wait here out front in case they return to the front. I'll search through the graveyard. Everyone meet back here in half an hour. If you find them, hollar."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ruth, Meena, and Lina all turned around and walked towards the west end of the house. The sky was now a dark blue, fading to black. Meena kept close to her mother, carrying the lantern along the pathway around the house. Lina followed, holding her lantern out in front of her.

The cobblestone pathway began to sink into the ground. Lina lifted her dress trying not to drag it through the now muddy walkway.

"It stinks out here," said Meena.

Lina lifted her lantern up to see. Out across the yard was a series of trees sunk into the mud. "We are surrounded by a swamp. Of course it stinks."

Ruth stopped and looked out towards the trees. "Of course your father left us with the side that's sunk into the swamp."

"We should probably go look," suggested Lina.

Meena shook her head. "I'm not going out there."

"I'm not getting my dress all dirty," said Ruth.

Lina looked at both of them and sighed. She stepped off the path and began wandering out into the wet yard.

"Lina! Get back here!" shouted Ruth.

"My dress is already dirty, and father said we have to check," said Lina.

Ruth scowled at her. "You'll be washing your own dress in that case! Be back here in ten minutes."

"Yell if you need us," said Meena.

Meena and Ruth carefully continued across the wet path, while Lina broke away to search the swamp.

Lina's shoes sunk into the mud with each step. Holding her dress up, she let go knowing there was no point now. Stepping on to a dry patch, she held the lantern down to see her shoes.

"Great… Now I'll have to wash these too," said Lina to herself.

She lifted her lantern back up in front of her.

A shadow swooped down towards her from the shadows.

"WHOOO!"

Lina gasped. She stepped back into the mud.

An owl flew past her, and landed on the tree branch above. It glared at her with it's large black, voided eyes.

"What is with me and birds?!"

Looking up at the owl, Lina snarled at it. She turned around and continued to make her way through the swamp. The crickets and frogs echoed across the mucky water, jumping out of the way as she stomped along.

Scanning the swamp around her, Lina noticed a final shimmer in the mud. She trudged her way towards it, seeing the shimmer was the reflection of her own lantern on a broken pane of glass.

Swallowed by the swamp was the remains of an old, broken, wooden closed carriage. An old gypsy cart, abandoned and rotting away. Lina wandered around the carriage, intrigued. Reaching the back of the cart, she kneeled down and grabbed what little remained of the old broken door of the cart.

She tugged on it. It resisted. She pulled on it even hard.

The door broke off. A swarm of bugs crawled out and scattered across the remaining parts of the carriage and out across the mud towards her.

Lina jumped. She shook her hand around and wiped it on her dress.

"I'm starting to think staying on the path was a better idea."

A faint voice hollard in the swamp towards the house. Lina listened.

"Heeeeelp!"

She followed the voice. Tracking through the swamp, the voice disappeared. Desperately trying to see through the growing darkness, Lina's foot stepped into the bank of a large slow moving creek.

"Heeeelp," said the voice again, muffled and quieter.

Lina hurried to follow it. She scanned the back and forth as she walked, searching for where the voice came from. She scanned the swamp back and forth, until a something caught her eye, buried in the ground just ahead of her.

She screamed.

Lina's high pitch scream carried across the swamp.

George and Clive stood at the edge of the graveyard having no luck in finding the missing banker and his college. They both were alerted by the hesitation, they ran.

"Ruth!" shouted George as she hurried around the house.

Ruth stood at the edge of the path with Meena. George and Clive ran over to her.

"Ruth, what's wrong?" asked Clive.

"It was Lina, somewhere out in the swamp," she replied in a panic.

Clive and George took off running out into the trees.

"Lina!"they both shouted into the darkness.

"She's over here," said Clive seeing Lina standing motionless with her lamp on the ground.

"Lina! What is it?!" asked George as he approached her.

Lina shivered and whimpered staring down at the ground. George and Clive looked down.

A brown bowler hat sat resting on top of a pit of quicksand, with very top Morcel's lifeless head poking out from the mud. Next to him where the cold, dead hands of Mr. Colloid and Mr. Castel reaching up out from deep below the mud.

"What's going on," shouted Edward from the darkness across the pit of quicksand as he ran over towards them.

Edward stopped, and jumped back from the quicksand.

"Oh my god," he said staring down at the corpses sunk into the earth.

George wrapped his arms around Lina to cover her eyes as she whimpered. George looked over at his brother. "Where were you?"

"Father's grave," Edward muttered.


	6. Chapter 6 - Merchant Royal

_(There has been an update to the beginning of Chapter 1 as of September 9, 2016.)_

 **Chapter 6 - Merchant Royal**

They are still buried out there, in the swamp. No one wanted to risk getting them out. Not even they're wealthy partners back in New York. I spent a week locked away in my room. I vividly remember watching Morcel's eyes glaze over as he sank into the mud. The sight haunted me, leaving me scared among many other things.

Their death traveled around, and detoured anyone from even thinking of buying the mansion. My family was forced to stay, and have our things shipped to us the following week. I missed my attendance at my seminary school. My mother searched as best she could for another, but there wasn't another for miles. I was forced to teach myself.

"Has she said anything to you yet?" asked Ruth walking up the stairs with a silver tray of food.

Delilah waited outside the door to Lina's room with Lesle playing on the floor. Delilah shook her head in disappointment.

Ruth sighed. She gently opened the door, and stepped inside.

Lina sat in her bed, staring down at the book in her lap. She didn't even acknowledge her mother as she entered the room.

Ruth walked over to her, and saw the previous tray of food she had left for her sitting on the nightstand. Lina hadn't even touched it.

"Sweetheart? I brought your dinner up," said Ruth carrying the tray over to her. Ruth peered down at the book in Lina's lap. She was on the first page, and had been for the past several days. Ruth placed the silver tray down on the nightstand. "Listen, dear. I'm sorry about your seminary. But I promise you we'll try and find a new one for you. You have my word."

Lina stared blankly down at her book.

Ruth waited hopefully for her to say something.

"You sister agreed to move to another room, so you'll have this one all to yourself from now on. Isn't that exciting?" said Ruth.

Lina's cold stare began to terrify her mother.

"Lina. Please eat something. Everyone's been wanting to see you."

Ruth grabbed the old tray from off the nightstand. She carried it across the room to the door. She looked back at her. Lina remained motionless. She sighed.

Delilah waited with Lesle out in the hall.

Lesle looked up at Ruth. "Can I go see her now?"

Ruth gave Delilah a sad and disappointing stare.

"Not yet dear. Let's give her some space," said Delilah patting Lesle on the back.

Hearing the sounds of everyone out in the halls saying their goodnights, Lina remained quiet. She sat in her bed feeling the sores on her back. She lifted her hand up to her neck and stroked her necklace. She felt comfort in rubbing her fingertips across it's surface. She kept it every day since she first placed it around her neck.

She looked over towards the silver tray struggling to lift her hand to grab the plate. Her stomach growled.

Lina closed her book and grabbed the plate from off the tray, urged by her stomachs call. Taking a bit of her sandwich, she felt her mouth water from the taste. Bite after bite, she feasted from the tray.

Placing the plate back on the nightstand, she heard a creaking sound coming from the hallway. She looked down at the candlelight piercing in from the base of the door. A shadow appeared at the base of her door and stood there.

Lina waited for the person at the door to knock.

She heard nothing, yet the shadow remained standing at the door.

She pushed the covers away from her lap and stood up from the bed. Slowly walking over to the door, she watched the shadow.

Reaching the door, she wrapped in fingers around the handle. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly, watching the shadow.

She out the door.

No one was there.

The shadow at the base of the door was gone, but she now heard the sound of someone walking away down towards the foyer.

She stuck her head out from the door. The hallway was empty.

A sweat gathered as her heart began to race.

Stepping out into the darkness of the hallway, a light appeared. At the other end of the hall was a lit candelabra, floating and swaying through the air. It wandered away from her, and down the stairs.

She followed it, believing someone must have been holding it she couldn't see. She could hear a gentle breeze outside bending the house around her. The windows tapped from the sound of the tree branches outside.

Reaching the stairs, Lina watched the candelabra pass through the door to the sitting room. She grabbed the candle from off the hallway table next to her, and made her way down the stairs. Her footsteps creaked and echoed through the foyer.

The candle light in the sitting room faded. Lina hurried after it.

Stepping into the sitting room, she saw the candle light from the floating abra in the kitchen ahead of her. She opened the door.

The abra floated at the stairs at the back of the kitchen before turning and beginning to make it's way down the stairs.

Lina followed. Stepping through the doorway to the basement in the kitchen, she peered down into the darkness below seeing the faint candlelight down stairs. She lightly stepped down the wooden stairs, clinging to the railing.

Reaching the bottom, the light from the abra disappeared. She stopped at the step, hesitant to go any further. Her imagination began to play tricks on her, watching the darkness from the basement start to creep its way up the stairs towards her.

Lina turned around and began making her way back up the stairs.

The door to the kitchen slammed shut.

Lina gasped.

Each of her breaths became brief and shallow.

She turned back around, and stared down at the stairs. She didn't wanna continue, but something was encouraging her to keep going.

She took the next step down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, she stared out across the basement, seeing the cupboards of the basement pantry stocked with food.

A large wooden plaque hung over the pantry, embedded into the supports for the house. Lina read the words carved into the wood.

Merchant Royal

An eerie green light appeared at the other end of the basement. Lina gazed across the room at the door where the light was coming from. She slowly crept her way over towards it.

The light faded. She reached down and grabbed the old door handle. She pushed the door open, and peered inside.

Stacked one on top of the other was a series of barrels, each with the word dynamite painted on the side.

A hand suddenly grabbed Lina's arm holding her candle. She gasped, and turned around.

"Best not step foot in there with that, little miss," said Mr. Reed letting go of her arm. He gazed at her with his smug grin in the darkness, holding his candleabra.

"Mr. Reed! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," apologized Lina.

"No, my dear. You are free to roam wherever you please. This is your home now after all."

Lina fell quiet, realizing he was right.

Mr. Reed stepped towards the door. "These barrels are all empty now, except this one," he said walking in and standing near a single barrel in the middle of the room. He sat down on it, holding the lit abra still in his hand. "During the war, this room use to be a powder room. Now we use it for keeping things cold."

Lina watched Mr. Reed stand near the only explosive barrel, feeling extremely uncomfortable as he held his candles.

He smiled at her through the doorway. He stood back up and walked across the room to her. Mr. Reed turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Now then… Shall I show you some place a little more quiet and safe to explore?"

Lina followed Mr. Reed back through the mansion and up the stairs. Quietly reaching the end of the hall, Mr. Reed turned the corner, and stopped at the nearest doorway. He placed his candelabra down no the nearest table. Lina waited for him to sort through his assortment of keys, scanning the dark hallways.

"Ah… There we are," he said finding his key. He leaned down, unlocked the door, and opened it. He reached over and picked up his candelabra before entering the room. "I understand you enjoy reading."

Mr. Reed stepped inside the room. Lina followed.

Holding her candle up, Lina gazed around the room.

Surrounding the edges of the room were bookcases, stacked with books two stories high. Lining the upper bookcases of the room was a catwalk, with a single set of winding stairs leading up to it. In the center was a single blue sofa, and a green lounge chair next to and end table.

"The late master's wife also enjoyed books. She had this room built specifically for her as her own hide away from the world. If you would like, I can have it cleaned for you as your own personal place to continue your studying?"

Lina wiped the dust off the end table in the library with her hand. She picked up the dusty book from off the table and read the cover; Robinson Crusoe By Daniel Defoe.

She placed the book back down on the table. "Yes. That would be very lovely Mr. Reed. Thank you very much," she said to him.

He bowed his head to her. "Very well. Now if you'll excuse me miss, I must rest. Have a good night."

Mr. Reed turned around and walked out the room.

"And you as well," Lina said watching him leave. She began to wander through the library, running her fingers along the collection of books, reading each of the covers.

The mansion never felt like a home for me at first. After dreading my arrival everyday, on that night, I finally felt excited to stay. I spent that whole night taking inventory, making a list of all the books I wanted to read, and in what order. Some of which I had already read, but was excited to read them again anyway. Since we never returned home, that library became my new home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ending A Rivalry

Chapter 7 - Ending A Rivalry

After a month of burning myself alive in books, fall was in the air, which didn't mean much for Louisiana. My father had spent weeks trying to find a new buyer for the mansion, while my aunt had given up, and my uncle could have cared less.

The mansion began to grow on my mother, realizing she was now able to hold the large parties and ballroom dances she always dreamed about. My aunt Delilah's fortieth birthday was coming up, and my mother choose it to be the perfect time to invite old friends and new to visit and celebrate.

Lina sat on floor of the balcony at the front of the house, overhanging the main entrance. Reading her book, she looked away every hour to see the faces of the new guests arriving to stay the week with them. She didn't recognize anyone.

Meena stood at the railing a few feet away from Lina, admiring the view.

Her father and mother greeted everyone as they arrived, as well as introduced Gordon and Mr. Reed to everyone.

Lina heard the door to the balcony open behind her. Looking back, she saw her uncle Edward making his way over to her holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Mind if I join you," he asked her.

"Not at all," Lina replied.

Edward sat down on the balcony floor next to her. He took another large gulp from his whiskey bottle. "Ahh! This used to be your grandfather's favorite. Red Iron Whiskey of the south."

Edward examined the bottle, then took another drink. Lina remained quiet, trying to read her book.

"I see your folks invited

Edward watched George and Ruth down below. "Did your father ever tell you I was a part of Jackson's army that defended New Orleans?"

Lina stopped reading. She looked over towards her uncle, intrigued. "No. He never really talks about his past actually."

"That's your father alright. Lips tighter than letter seal," said Edward.

"You fought with the president?" asked Lina.

Edward smiled and took another drink. "He wasn't president then, but he sure had my vote when the time came. Your grandfather and I had just received the letter you had been born from your mother a week before I went to New Orleans to help in the war effort. Despite the mountain we had to climb to start this country, the British still wouldn't give in.

"Men of all kinds for miles around came to New Orleans to fight at Old Hickory's side. Frontiersman, Native Americans, Privateers, Regulars, and even the local scuff of Louisiana such as myself. We were outnumbered four thousand to ten thousand, but we held our line five miles outside the city.

"They marched at is in columns that stretched for as far as the eye could see. As soon as Hickory gave the order, we opened fire, and continued to shoot for two hours straight. By the time it was over, we had only lost thirteen men, and the British were forced to retreat with no commander.

"Afterward, we scouted the battlefield taking prisoners and putting young men, your age, out of their misery. I was glad we won, but I could hardly believe what we had done. I prayed I'd never kill another man again."

Lina could see Edward's eyes start to swell. She was speechless, unsure what to say.

He sniffed, and took a heavy drink from his bottle.

"I'm sorry Uncle Edward," said Lina.

"Ah! Hog wash! Nothing to be sorry about. We did what needed to be done to keep this country. Spending time with you kids around helps remind me the reasons why we fought."

Lina smiled at him and leaned over. Her uncle hugged her with one arm.

"Well now ain't that just askin for trouble. Your mother invited old Hersh."

"Who?"

Lina gaze down off the balcony to see a man in a top hat, with a beige colored mustache that stretched from ear to ear. step out from his white carriage. Mr. The man removed his hat and greeted Lina's parents.

"Herschel Taft. A plantation own from just north of here. Fine gentleman, but has a short fuse you could say. Especially with that cocky gunfighter Blackeye Bell."

"Never heard of him," said Lina.

"Well you're about to. Because here comes the devil now."

Lina looked back out over the courtyard.

A gentleman wearing a grey overcoat, with a black fine pointed mustache and goatee road up on horseback. He stepped down from his horse, and removed his top hat.

Blackeye walked up to Ruth and George, and shook hands. He smiled at them both with a charismatic approach.

Herschel scowled at him and walked inside the mansion, leaving Blackeye to talk with his hosts.

"What's their problem?"

"Blackeye has a tendency to boast about his reputation, while old Herschel has little tolerance for his insults and jokes. That, and Blackeye was once caught kissing Mrs. Taft outside the church one Sunday. I think just about everyone around is ready for that pot to boil over."

"Meena!" shouted Ruth from down below.

Lina and Edward looked over to see her sister balancing on the top railing of the balcony. She wobbled around, about to lose her balance.

Ruth screamed.

Lina was stunned, watching her sister about to fall.

Edward jumped up from sitting next to Lina on ground, dropping his whiskey bottle to the floor. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

Meena grabbed his arm with her free hand, and stepped back down from the railing.

"What the hell were you doing?" shouted Lina.

"I was fine until mother yelled at me," argued Meena.

"Meena!" shouted Ruth from below.

Meena sighed and looked over the railing down to her.

"What were you thinking?!" asked Ruth with a very frustrated tone.

Meena replied. "I don't know! I just really wanted to work on my tight rope walking."

"You could have died! You are never allowed out on that balcony again young lady! Now get down here!" shouted George.

Ruth turned around and apologized to the couple that had just arrived.

Meena dragged her feet and pouted. She opened the door and slammed it close behind her.

Edward walked over and picked up his spilled whiskey bottle off the floor. He shook the bottle, listening to the little ripples of what was left inside.

"Lesson to be learned I guess," said Edward.

Lina stood up from the balcony floor, trying not to get spilled whiskey on her dress. "She means thank you uncle."

"No need to thank me," replied Edward. "You can't always cheat death though. He is a sore loser and sometimes takes more than you bargained for."

Lina reached down and picked her book up off the ground. Through the railings, she caught a glance of someone stepping out from the carriage. She glanced up as she stood upright.

A youngman with short light blonde hair stepped down off the running board, and adjusted his red waistcoat and grey suit. He extended a hand in greeting to Lina's father, and introduced himself to her mother.

Lina stared down at him, hypnotized by his elegant smile. The youngman glanced up at her staring down at him. She dropped her book into the puddle of whiskey on the floor.

"You alright, youngyin?" asked Edward.

Lina snapped out of her trance, and quickly picked her book up from the puddle. "Shoot," she said wiping the book off with her hand.

Edward looked over the railing to see the couple below accompanied by the youngman. The youngman looked back up to the balcony. Edward waved to him.

Lina looked away, pretending to still be trying to wipe off her book.

"I think someone just got bit by the love bug," said Edward with a grin.

"Who is that?" asked Lina.

"I could tell you, but sounds to me like you should go introduce yourself to him during the party," said Edward.

Lina carefully looked down over the balcony railing to watch the youngman step inside the mansion. She began to feel extremely nervous. The thought of even talking to a boy seemed a fate worse than falling off the balcony.

"Are you ready?" Asked Meena peeking her head through the door of Lina's room.

Lina sat at the mirror over her vanity tieing her burgundy colored ribbon around the bun on the back of her head. "No, now get out."

Meena rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Adjusting her ribbon, Lina scanned her dress. Staring down at her neck, she saw how her necklace clashed with her attire. She reached up and removed her new favorite necklace from around her neck and set it down on the vanity.

The sides of her head began to throb and pulse. She felt the presence of hands around her neck. She started to imagine herself drowning in her bathtub, gasping for air desperately as she clawed at the side. She tried to think of something else, but her imagination was trapped by the terrifying images in her head.

She reached down and grabbed the necklace. Locking the clasp together around her neck, the thoughts faded. The imaginary hands released their death grip from her throat.

Lina reached up and put her hands to her throat, feeling relieved.

Gazing into her reflection in the mirror, she choose to leave the necklace on. Still feeling less than adequate with her appearance, she stood up from her vanity and walked over to the door in her elegant evening dress.

Opening her door and stepping out into the hall, she could hear the band in the ballroom playing, accompanied by the laughs of everyone inside. Lina walked down the hall to the foyer. Her uncle Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs talking to Mr. Herschel both dressed in their black tail suits.

Lina walked down the stairs towards the two of them. She waited for her uncle to take a pause in his conversation to ask him where her mystery man was. Edward glanced over at her as she reached the bottom step. He pointed towards the ballroom with his glass of whiskey without breaking away from his conversation.

She smiled at him, and began wading through the crowd outside the ballroom. Lina wandered through the crowd, eagerly searching.

"Lina, dear," said her mother waving her over to the dining room table. "This is our oldest daughter, Lina. Lina, this is JudgeBerkly and his wife, Lauren."

Lina curtsied to the couple as she stood next to her mother. Judge Berkley reached out and kissed the top of Lina's hand under his fine combed black mustache.

"It's an honor to meet you," said Mrs. Berkly.

"And to you as well," Lina replied still watching the crowd around her in her peripheral vision.

"Lina," shouted her father over the music. Lina glanced over to see her father waving her over to him near the fireplace. "Would you excuse me?"

Both the Berkly's smiled and nodded to her.

Lina walked away from her mother's side over to her father, still maintaining her wandering gaze. George stood holding his glass, dressed in his tail suit, awaiting to introduce Lina to another couple of guests.

"She's beautiful," said the man standing in front of George as Lina approached.

"Indeed she is," said the women standing with them, dressed in her red rose colored dress and white gloves, holding her glass of wine.

"Lina, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Tenner. Mr. Tenner owns the cotton mill… how far did you say it was John?"

"No more than ten or fifteen miles. Our plantation is just shy of Lake Pontchartrain. No more than a mile or two down the road from here," replied Mr. Tenner.

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Lina once again bowing in a curtsey.

"Now isn't that just a lovely necklace you have on," said Mrs. Tenner reaching out to examine Lina's necklace. "By what manner did a young lady like yourself come across such elegant apparel?"

"Uh, it was a gift. A gift from an old friend back home," said Lina, choosing not to tell the truth about finding her necklace in the dirt outside to a group of people who no doubt would think less of her.

"What a lovely gift," replied Mrs. Tenner.

The conversations throughout the room began to fall quiet, as the band was interrupted by the tapping of a champagne glass on the staircase. Clive tapped his spoon against the glass repetitively, waiting until everyone was finished talking. The crowd turned their attention to the stairs.

"Greetings everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming this evening. Despite our move under unexpected circumstances, I know I can speak on behalf of my wife, children, my brother-in-law and his family, as well as my other brother-in-law Edward, in saying each an everyone of you have made the change easier and comforting."

The crowd all clapped their hands.

Lina clapped her glove covered hands together, still scanning around the room for her mystery man.

"Now, if you would all join me, I think it's about time we sing happy birthday to my wonderful wife, Delilah," said Clive.

Delilah sat at the head chair at the end of the table, smiling at everyone. All together, the crowd began to sing to her under Clive's leadership, with the band playing a harmonious birthday toon.

As everyone sang, Mr. Reed opened the doorway from the kitchen carrying a small birthday cake with several candles on it. Setting the cake down on the table in front of Delilah, the crowd finished and waited for her to blow out her candles. Delilah perched her hands on the table, and leaned forward, ready to let out a fierce breath.

With a single blow, each of the candles blew out, and the crowd began to applaud once more.

"Now, let the party continue," shouted Clive from the stairs.

The band members all counted to three, and continued to play their lively music for guests.

Ruth congratulated her sister-in-law at the table. George made his way over to his sister at the table, and gave her a hug. Waiting until George had finished, Ruth tugged on his sleeve, pulling him away from the table.

George walked away with his wife, sipping his whiskey as she spoke.

"Did you talk to Gordon," asked Ruth.

George wiped his mustache clean. "I haven't seen him all evening. I'll be sure to ask him as soon as I find him."

"Alright. Please, don't forget," Ruth replied.

"Dear, I can assure you. Gordon and I will go over the will again tomorrow morning. I promise, I'll try and see if there's another way out of it. Now, just try and enjoy tonight and we'll worry about that another time."

Ruth sighed. "Very well. But please don't forget."

"You have my permission to cut me down where I stand if I do," George replied jokingly.

Hours had passed since the party began, and Lina still hadn't seen her knight in a black tail coat. She had been introduced to just about everyone at attendance, except the boy with blonde hair.

Lina sighed, and began to give up her search. She wandered away from the party and out into the foyer. Her uncle sat on the steps of the staircase, his eyes closed with a strong odor of whiskey on his suit as he leaned forward.

Walking past her uncle, she opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, breathing the fresh night air. Standing at the railing, she heard a someone sniffiling from down the way.

Lina looked over to see Gordon, holding an open letter in his hand in the orange flickering porch light. He stared off into the distance. His beard wet from his tears.

"Everything alright Mr. Gordon?" asked Lina.

Gordon looked over at her, and wiped his eyes. He folded the letter up and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss. I was…" Gordon sniffed, "merely enjoying a moment to myself is all. Best I get back inside."

Gordon tugged on the bottom of his coat, and walked past Lina with a broken smile.

"Enjoy your evening Miss Gracey."

"And to you as well," Lina replied, watching him walk past.

Gordon opened the door to the mansion, and stepped inside trying to keep his composure.

Lina sighed and looked back out over the front courtyard. She listened to the peaceful soothing sounds of the bayou all around her, enjoying the subtle chirping of the crickets and fireflies dancing through the air ahead of her.

"Don't like big crowds either, huh?" said a voice from the stairs next to her.

Lina looked down. Staring back up at her in the gas lamp light was the face she had been dieing to see all evening.

Her heart raced. She struggled to say anything.

"My parents attend a party just about every weekend. I try my best to find somewhere quiet. I'm guessing your parents probably do the same?"

Lina stepped over towards the stairs. "On occasions. I usually just go to the library and read until the sun comes up."

The boy laughed. "Care to sit?"

"Absolutely," said Lina smiting over his subtle laughter. "I mean, sure."

Lina stepped down onto the stair, and fixed her dress to sit.

"I'm Samuel. Samuel Tenner."

"Lina Gracey," Lina replied.

Samuel reached over and kissed the top of Lina's hand. She smiled at him, unable to hide her blush.

Samuel stared back out off the porch.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said Samuel admiring the fireflies across the yard.

"Yea," Lina replied continuing to look at him with a soft voice.

"When I was a kid, I always thought they were stars that had fallen to earth. I use to catch them in a mason jar as a kid and keep them on my nightstand to help me fall asleep. Later on, my mother would always sneak in and let them all go outside and replace the jar on my nightstand. The next morning, when I found the jar empty, she would tell me it was because stars only lasted until the sun came up."

"That's beautiful," said Lina gazing out across the yard.

"What about you?" asked Samuel.

"My sister and I grew up in New York. I would always wanna go play outside, but my mother always insisted that ladies never get their hands dirty. I guess I just started reading instead. I figured if I couldn't go out and play, I may as well imagine it."

"Well that's no fun," said Samuel.

"I guess. It never stopped me from getting into trouble every once in awhile. One time, I snuck outside and dug a hole in garden and filled it with water from the kitchen sink trying to make my own private lake. Instead I just made a mud pit, and my mother was furious. I ruined her favorite dress for me to wear, with white and blue ribbons."

Samuel snickered. "I'm sure I've done something like that too."

Lina took a deep breath. "I've never actually caught any bug before though. Can't say I haven't ever wanted to, but I'm sure my mother wouldn't approve."

"Maybe you and I could catch a few sometime?" suggested Samuel.

"Yea," said Lina with a smile. "I'd like that."

Samuel smiled back, and stood up from his place on the stairs. "Since we both hate crowds, would you care to accompany me back inside?"

Lina stood up. "I'd love to," she replied.

Samuel extended his right arm out to her. Lina wrapped her arm around his, ready to walk back inside with her new loving acquaintance.

Samuel was a sweet boy. Probably the kindest and most gentle of men I had ever met in my life. We danced together in the ballroom for the first time that night. Looking into those bluish green eyes of his, it was easy for a young women at my age to fall madly in love with him. I still see his smile in my dreams every once in awhile. Still offering me the same comfort I adored about him.

His family was just like mine. They had inherited a nearby estate in Louisiana when he was only two years old, and they had been living there ever since. I wish I could say out night simply ended with a kiss good night and a night of blissful tranquility I would never forget, but the mansion always found ways to take a happy moment, and paint something tragic.

With his arm wrapped around Lina's waist, the two of them danced around the ballroom to the music as it played. Lina continued to stare into Samuel's eyes, wanting never to look away, not even more a moment.

A sudden crash against the upstairs balcony railing caught the attention of everyone in the room. The band stopped playing. The room became quiet as Samuel and Lina stopped dancing along with the other couples.

Herschel was down on the balcony floor, the railing above him broken from Blackeye's heavying shove which toppled him to the ground.

"She never loved you in the first place," said Blackeye standing across from Herschel.

Herschel rolled over and got back up on his feet. "I've about had it with your mouth, Bell. Why do you say you and I finally end this quarrel once and for all like gentlemen?"  
"Been waiting for you to say it all night. Dawn," replied Blackeye grinning at him.

"No. Right now," said Herschel.

The two men both walked back across the balcony and down the stairs with the crowd still watching. Everyone began to make their way out of the ballroom to the front of the house, eager to watch.

Lina turned to Samuel, confused as to what was going on.

"Where's everyone going?" she asked.

"They're aiming to settle their dispute out front at gunpoint," Samuel replied unenthused.

Lina stared around at the crowd as everyone exited the ballroom. Her mother argued with George about trying to stop the two men ready to settle their differences. Lina could see her father obviously was at a loss and didn't know what to say.

"Come on. I know somewhere we can go," said Lina taking Samuel by the hand.

Passing through the foyer, Lina and Samuel made their way up the stairs at out to the upper balcony door. Stepping outside onto the balcony, they could see everyone below gathering around the front as the two men removed their coats and rolled up their sleeves.

Blackeye removed his rings and handed his coat to someone in the crowd. Everyone gossiped below, watching the two men prepare to face one another to the death in the glowing lamp light.

Mrs. Taft stood at the railing, pleading with her husband to stop and reconsider what he was about to do. Herschel ignored her, continuing to roll his sleeves and examine his pistol. Blackeye stepped out into the yard, holding his flintlock pistol at his side. Herschel walked out to him looking steady and unnerved.

"Five paces apart, then we turn and face each other on the count of three," said Herschel glaring into Blackeye's smug stare.

The two men turned around and stood back to back, holding their pistols up at the ready. Mrs. Taft continued to plead to both men from the railing, begging someone to go out and stop them.

Lina kneeled down at the railing, and watched through the bars. Samuel bent down at her side. The crowd below them was completely quiet. The only sound was the soft echoes of the bayou surrounding everyone.

Both men took a heavy breath, and began their steps in sequence away from each other. They slowly gathered distance from one another, each staring off in the distance ahead of them. Herschel kept his calm, stern, vengeful gaze, while Blackeye grinned under his fine cut, black, beard, showing his over confidence.

Reaching the final step, both men raised their pistols high into the air ahead of them in silence.

"One," said Herschel to his opponent.

Everyone waited eagerly. Mrs. Taft covered her eyes, as she sucked in sorrow.

"Two," said Blackeye cocking the lever back on his pistol. Herschel did the same.

Without another word, both men turned around to face the other. Both of them were prepared for the other to be shot in the back, they both fell victim to their own game.

In a single thunderous echo, the powder from each man's gun was set ablaze.

For a moment, they both continued to stare at one another, shocked that they both had turned on the count of two.

Blackeye clutched his stomach, and dropped his pistol to the ground. Herschel's arms fell limp. He collapsed on the brick courtyard beneath him. Blackeye kneeled down onto the ground, and toppled over dead, still clutching his stomach as he bled out.

Mrs. Taft shrieked and ran out over to Herschel's lifeless body on the ground. Everyone remained silent watching Mrs. Taft wallow in agony over her husband's corpse.

Mrs. Taft had her husband buried next to Blackeye in our graveyard outback. Our family's graveyard was the only one she found to be the most comforting, and no graveyard was willing to take both men after the scandal they had caused. She buried them close together saying she didn't want to choose between the two loves of her life. I like to believe they stayed just as close of opponents in death as they did in life, still competing for the same women.


	8. Chapter 8 - Up In Flames

**Chapter 8 - Up in Flames**

"Check," said Samuel looking across the table at Lina.

The fireplace next to them crackled. Lina stared down at the chessboard, biting her nail.

"That's not check," Lina replied scanning all of the pieces.

"If it's not a check, then what is it?" questioned Samuel with a grin.

Lina reached across the table and shifted her white knight over next to Samuels black king, saving her king, and trapping his own.

"It's checkmate."

Samuel's grin faded. "What?" He looked around the board for a way to save his king. She was right, there wasn't a way. "How?! I had you cornered!"

"And in doing so, you cornered yourself," said Lina.

Samuel rested back in his chair and shook his head at her. "That's three games now."

"I let you win the first one on purpose," Lina replied standing up from her chair.

"So your hustled me? I see how it is."

"No. We never made any bets, so I just tricked you."

Samuel stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "I placed a bet."

"You never told me," Lina replied. "What was it?"  
"That if you won again, you'd have to give me a kiss," Samuel replied standing in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"You didn't have to make a bet for that to happen," said Lina smiling at him. Samuel wrapped his arms around her waist. Lina leaned in and met lips with Samuel. The two of them stood in front of the fireplace, feeling the warmth of each other's kiss bring a warmer, soothing comfort.

The door to the sitting room opened. Lina and Samuel parted lips and looked over to see who had entered. The doorway was vacant.

Staring at the empty doorway, they could hear the hollers of Ruth and George arguing in the parlor.

"I should probably go," said Samuel releasing his hands from around Lina's waist.

"Does it really have to be for two weeks?" asked Lina.

"It's half a week to Atlanta, then we will be there for a week, then half a week back. I would take you with me if I could."

"Anywhere but here would be nice," Lina replied.

"Very well. When I get back, we'll take a trip to the city, just you and me," said Samuel extending his elbow out to her.

"I'll consider that your promise." Lina wrapped her arm around his, and walked with him out of the sitting room to the foyer. She placed her head on his side.

Walking passed the parlor, Lina and Samuel could hear the argument between George and Ruth through the crack in the door. Lina lifted her head from Samuel's side and looked in through the doorway. Gordon sat at the desk with a melancholy expression in silence, as George and Ruth paced through the room.

"You said you liked it here!" shouted George.

"A women tends to change her mind about her new home after five people have died in the short three months she's been there!" shouted Ruth.

"They were all accidents!"

"The buyers was an accident! That murder on the front porch two weeks ago was not an accident! That was murder, George! Widow Taft has been over here every evening, sobbing into my good linens while I try to make her feel better!"

"Those two men made their choice, Ruth!"

"I'm not staying here any more, George! Every morning, I watch the sunrise over a field of dead people and swamp! Not that beautiful lake view we had back in New York!"

"We don't have a choice! I sold our home in New York because you said you liked it here!" shouted George shaking his hands at her near the fireplace.

Lina turned her attention back to the front door. Samuel opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Sorry you had to hear that," said Lina stepping out onto the front porch.

"My folks have their moments as well. Nothing to be sorry for," said Samuel.

"Yea, I suppose," Lina replied with a heavy breath. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks. It'll go by faster than you think," said Samuel.

Lina sighed. "Stay safe."

"I promise," Samuel replied leaning towards her. Lina offered him another gentle goodbye kiss.

Samuel parted lips and kissed her on the cheek. He turned around and unhitched his horse from the post at the railing. Climbing onto the back of his horse, he gazed at her with a simper. Samuel kicked his horse, and swiftly rode off across the courtyard.

As he rode past the front gate, Lina saw a slim man in a suit and bowtie standing at the gate. He lifted out a thumb to Samuel as he rode past, looking to hitch a ride. He turned and looked at Lina standing on the front porch, and raised his hat to her with his free hand. Lina shuddered at the man's morbid complexion.

The dark colored gardener waited at the gate for Samuel to pass, then closed the gates on the hitchhiker standing outside, without even acknowledging his existence. The gardener looked at her up on the porch through the gates as he closed the lock on the gate for the night before returning to his small shack outside the property.

She turned around and stared surprised into another shocking face. Lina jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the startle, miss," said Mr. Reed with his usual snicker.

"It's quite alright Mr. Reed. Just caught me off guard is all," Lina replied.

"I was just about to turn in for the night, and was wondering if you needed anything?"

"No, I think I'm alright. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, miss," replied Mr. Reed turning around and walking away.

Walking back inside, Lina closed the front door behind her at the same moment her parents exited the parlor. George walked passed, rubbing his forehead in stress.

"Did Samuel already leave?" asked Ruth walking over to Lina.

"Yes. He just left," Lina replied.

Ruth sighed in disappointment. "I was planning on saying goodbye to him before he left on his trip. He really is a sweet boy."

"Yea," Lina replied.

"Did your aunt already turn in for the night?" asked Ruth.

"Yes. She had me and Samuel help her put the kids to bed, and they turned in as well. I think Uncle Edward is in the billiard room, and Meena's in her room," said Lina.

"Well, your father and I are off to bed. It looks like Gordon will be staying the night again until we get some business sorted out."

Lina nodded to her mother.

Ruth leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night dear."

"Goodnight mother," Lina replied.

Ruth turned away and began following Geroge up the stairs of the foyer. Lina leaned forward and saw Gordon still sitting at the desk in the parlor, staring blankly at the folded letter from his coat in his hands.

"And don't stay up all night reading again," said Ruth back down to her.

Lina turned her attention back to her mother. "I won't."

As her mother walked away down the hall upstairs, Lina heard a slight whimper come from the parlor. She looked back through the door.

Gordon had his head down on the desk, whimpering into his coat sleeve.

Lina choose to leave him in peace, afraid to confront a man who never wanted to be seen in such a fragile state.

Leaving Gordon alone in the parlor, she made her way upstairs to her library and closed the door. She stopped at the door and listened.

The house was quiet. Exactly how she liked it for a long night of reading.

Spread out across the room, she had now made three small stacks of books she had read on the library table. She began sorting through each of them, realizing she should probably put them all back before she bothered to read the next one.

Lina slide the first stack of books off the table and looked at the title for the first one. Remembering each book's place, she wandered the room and climbed the ladders, returning each book to it's rightful place.

Standing at the top of the ladder at the edge of the bookshelf, she placed the most recent book she had read back into place. Pulling her hand back from the bookshelf, she heard something rip and felt a gentle tug on her dress.

She looked back at the shelf to see the seam had been torn on her sleeve.

Lina sighed. She started sorting through the bookshelf ahead of her, looking for what could have snagged her dress cuff.

At the edge of the shelf, she noticed a string from her dress, flapping in the subtle breeze of the room. It was wedge in the crack inside the bookshelf, big enough to slip her fingers into.

Lina reached over and pulled the strand from the crack in the shelf. Her fingertips felt a rough, worn out leather cover inside the crack.

Leaning back from the ladder, she could see the cover of a book inside the crack in the dim lamp light. She reach forward and wiggled her finger back inside the crack and began tugging on the wood. The small panel to the bookshelf came off.

Inside was a leather book, covered in dust, with spider webs dangling inside the small hidden cupboard.

Lina dropped the panel to the floor, and pulled the book out to read the title. The cover was blank, with a metal corners and a single leather strand wrapped around it to keep it closed. Lina stepped down from the ladder and sat down at the table with the book in front of her.

She carefully opened the cover. A name was written on the first page in pen ink.

 _ **Sir Thomas Kere**_

 _ **Admiral To His Majesty Louis XV**_

Lina flipped to the next page. The books was a journal, filled with entries dated at the top of each page.

 _Despite my disgust for the English and their language, I find it necessary to keep my thoughts away from the prying eyes of my fellow officers. I know each of them would be more than willing to turn me in for treason and take my place, especially Durand._

 _We've been instructed to cross the Atlantic and help protect that new jewel in the swamps his majesty sees as worth, New Orleans. Our claim on the New World is something he believes worth throwing countless lives towards. Yet, we control the vast majority. I find it only a matter of time before we are ordered to take claim of the colonies to the north by force, and establish our own permanent foothold in a land which makes France seem inferior._

 _I fail to see how New Orleans could later be considered the Paris of the New World, but I'll let Durand have his fantasies. No one would dare want to live in a place so hot, and damp, surrounded by the smelling bog of the swamps. I've been to New York and Boston, and both seem like prizes I find worth bringing to their knees._

 _We set sail on the Merchant Royal on the morrow, leading another twelve across the ocean with live cargo, as well as supplies for our oasis in the swamps. She's a fine ship, the Merchant Royal, I'll admit to the English. Taken by our own privateers with not a single shot fired, and now she's become my elegant burden to command. If only I were given the chance to see George's mug as one of his own prided vessels is delivering cargo to a French port._

 _I suppose I could change the name. But that would only bring luck to her, and I dare not sail on a ship with the wind always against it. I only hope she brings me fortunes and not a short life at sea._

 _April 17, 1746_

 _Admiral Thomas Kere_

Lina stared at the name of in journal, knowing she had heard or read it somewhere before. She flipped through to the next page. The ink on the page had been smeared and washed with the pages looking damp and wet. She flipped through the pages, looking for one that was legible. Halfway through the journal, she found a short entry.

 _We have lost eight of our twelve ships. The Merchant still remains a float, but only just. The typhoon crippled the Jean Bart, leaving her with one less mast, and the Merchant's own sails have been shredded to pieces. Yet, somehow she continues to keep with the wind and take us where we need to go._

 _The Lorie continues to take on water, as the men on board spend hour after hour trying to keep her afloat. I have no doubt, we will lose her as well before we ever arrive in New Orleans. If any of us make it by God's grace._

 _June 3, 1746_

 _Admiral Thomas Kere_

Lina closed the journal, and got up from her chair. She picked up the candelabra off the table and made her way over to the library door. She opened the door, and stepped out into the hall, checking around her to see if anyone was still away. Everyone was quiet. Even Gordon had finished his business in the parlor and must have turned in for the night.

Closing the door to the library, Lina made her way down the hall, scanning each of the paintings for one in particular. She stopped at the one of her great grandfather. She looked down at the plaque at the base of the painting to read it.

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

Lina stared at the painting, assessing her grandfather's crazed look in his eyes as he rode his horse. She looked over at the painting next to it. A ship sailing across choppy seas, under a stormy sky. Lifting the candles closer to the painting, she was able to make out the wooden plaque at the front of the ship.

 _Merchant Royal_

Standing back upright, Lina remembered where she had seen the name before. Stepping down the hall, she began to make her way down the stairs. Across the foyer, she saw the candles still lite in the parlor. She questioned if Gordon may have fallen asleep at the desk.

Lina continued to make her way down the stairs.

" _Boom!"_

The whole mansion thundered under Lina's feet. She struggled to hold on to the railing, as it shook violently in her hand. The steps of the stair shook where she stood, causing her to stumble and drop the candelabra down the stairs face first.

Lina's breath became short and panicked. A faint smell of burning wood and smoke started to fill the foyer.

"What was that!?" shouted Clive as he came running out of his room down the hall dressed in his night gown.

Lina sat on the stairs in a daze. Clive hurried down the stairs to Lina.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yea," Lina replied standing back up, rubbing the bruises she now had on her elbows from landing on the stairs.

George opened his door, and stepped out into the hall with Ruth holding a candle behind him. "Clive! What was that?"

Edward came running into the foyer from the sitting room doorway in a drunken stupor. The doorway billowed with smoke. "There's a fire in the basement!"

George ran out from his door and turned back to Ruth. "Wake Gordon and tell him!"

Ruth ran out from the room, and down the hall to Gordon's room.

"Clive! Grab the buckets from the shed and start a fire line!"

Clive ran down the stairs and out to the front door.

Ruth ran back down the hall to George.

"Gordon's not in his room."

George stared at her for a moment. Everyone hesitated for a moment.

"I'll go find him. Go wake Meena and get Delilah out here!" shouted George.

The faint glow and thick smoke from the basement started to pervade into the foyer. Lina hurried down the stairs to the front door and waited for her uncle.

"Lina! Go start filling buckets at the well! Shouted Clive as he ran to the door with a bucket of water. Lina looked back to see Edward start working to extinguish the flames with his coat at the basement door way. Lina glanced over at the parlor door, seeing the candles still lit inside.

 _I knew what had happened at that point, though I hoped my imagination was wrong the whole night. Everyone did. Samuel's family came as quick as they could to help, but the fire wasn't out till the sun was rising. The basement was all but destroyed, with little damage to the kitchen by some miracle. By then, our worst fears came true. There was nothing left of him but a burnt pair of pants and shoes the next day._

 _We later received a letter regarding Gordons son and where he had been buried. His son had passed away at his home in South Carolina, and Gordon received a letter about the incident two weeks before, leaving him with no other family. So, under a lit fuse and half a barrel of gunpowder, he took his life, and my grandfathers will with him._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Story of Sir Thomas Kere

**Chapter 9 - The Story of Sir Thomas Kere**

 _As you might have guessed, Samuel never went on his trip to Atlanta after that night. His father was forced to go alone, and he remained close by to be with me and my family in what had become another difficult time. He kept his promise to me however, and we took our trip to New Orleans together the following week._

 _He arranged for us to have dinner on a paddle steamer along the Mississippi. Thinking back on it now, it was probably the single most elegant, beautiful, and memorable night of my life. Samuel wore his navy blue suit, with his grey was it coat and bow tie. I was wearing my favorite usual burgundy dress, with my white lace sleeves and of course my favorite necklace. My mother and sister spent all of about two hours ahead of time helping me fix my hair, all to be decorated with my mother's silver tiara._

 _I can still picture him sitting across the table from me next to the railing of the boat, with that sweet dimple smile of his, star struck by my appearance._

Lina sipped quietly at her soup, glancing up at Samuel as he did the same. The sound of the paddle apt splashing its way down the Mississippi River floated across the calm rippling waters around them. The candle at the center of the table illuminated the two of them, as they quietly tried to enjoy each other's company.

Samuel sipped his soup loudly by accident. Lina let out subtle snicker, trying to cover her face with her napkin. The couples at the tables near by glanced over and rolled their eyes at him. Samuel dropped his head and laughed.

"I still have the worst luck eating soups without making a fool of myself," he said to her.

Lina smiled at him. "It's fine. My mother us to slap me and my sister on the top of the hand every time we slurped our soups. After the back of your hand was as red as a rose, you tend to not do it by accident."

Samuel continued to try and enjoy his tomato soup quietly. Before his spoon even reached his lips, he let out another loud slurping sound. Samuel laughed and placed his spoon back down on the table in defeat.

"I guess I'll just wait for the main course," he replied shaking his head.

Lina set her spoon back down on the table, choosing not to taunt him as she continued to eat.

"So, how long has your family been living in Louisiana?" asked Lina trying to stir up a conversation.

"Since before Louisiana became an American colony. My grandfather was an naval officer for the king of France, and made his living after he was abandoned by his King and forced to stay when the Spanish took control. How about yours?"

"My mothers family came over from England and lived in Maryland throughout the revolution. As for my my father's side, I would assume you would know more about him then I having lived close by," replied Lina.

Samuel raised his eyebrows and looked out across the railing next to him across the water. "Oh, I've heard and seen a few things."

Lina stared at Samuel, unsure what he meant. "Like what?"

Samuel gazed back at her. "You've never heard anything about your grandfather before he passed?"

Lina shrugged. "I just heard he owned an estate in the south. My father never talked about him to us. They never saw eye to eye from what I understand."

Samuel scratched his nose and rested his wrists on the edge of the table. "Well, most I've ever heard is from rumors and stories growing up."

Placing her hands in her lap, Lina leaned forward so Samuel away from prying ears.

"Supposedly, your grandfather kept to himself quite a bit. From the day he moved in, he never left. Not even once. Strangely enough, he never seemed happy living there, but everyone who has visited for a ball or party says they loved it there and would come back in a heartbeat."

"What about you?" Asked Lina.

"I'd love it there, so long as you're there with me," Samuel replied.

Lina's face turned cherry red. She looked away from him. "Other than the you and the library, I can see why he would have hated living there. I've dreaded living there since the day we moved in."

"One story was that one night, when I was a kid, my mother said she heard the sound of someone's bloodcurdling scream from the mansion all the way from our home. The next week, we found out your grandfather's wife had passed away, and he remarried three months later."

"That's a little bit scary," said Lina sitting back in her chair.

"That's not even the strangest story. Four years later, I was riding past late one night, and I saw something that looked like a big black cat prowling around in the trees out front."

"I know my grandfather's third wife had a cat, supposedly."

"No, this wasn't your average sized house cat," said Samuel staring at her. "It was a cat the size of a bear."

Lina sat back at looked at the seriousness in his expression. He wasn't kidding. "Did you ever seen it again after that?"

"No. I rode past every now and again, keeping my eyes out for it, but never saw it again. I did hear about a courier who went missing along the road close by one time. I never liked the place, up until now. I guess my suspicious were wrong and put to rest," said Samuel.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Lina.

"Seeing you sitting up on that balcony," Samuel replied.

Lina laughed and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"What's some of the things you've seen why living there?" asked Samuel.

Staring down at the table, Lina remembered her first night at the mansion, as she was locked in the bathroom, screaming for someone to help her. She recalled the time she watched Morcel drowned in the quicksand along with his associates, as she stood helpless. And she remembered the night she followed the what might have been a floating candelabra through house, and down to the same basement Gordon would later end his life in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried," said Samuel.

Lina looked back up from the table at him, trying to forget the terrible memories.

"Here I brought you to get away from your house, and all we can do is talk about it," said Samuel.

"No, it's alright. I'm having a lovely evening anyway," Lina replied smiling at him, and looking out across the river at the warm, orange glow of the city along the river bank.

Lina laid her head on Samuel's shoulder as the rode in the carriage back to the mansion. The driver kept the ride smooth and slow, trying not to disturb the resting couple.

Lifting her head, Lina glanced over to see Samuel's eyes closed with his head resting against the back window. She reached over and pulled out her book tucked in between the seat and the carriage wall. Lina unraveled the leather strap keeping the book closed. She made sure Samuel was still asleep as she opened the book to a journal entry she hadn't read yet. Holding the book close to the carriage window, she used the carriage lamp outside for light.

 _My suspicions were right. Durand stole my journal with the intention of trying to expose me. Luckily, he brought the journal to Officer Tenner explaining his intentions. Writing in English alone was enough to convince him I was a traitor, but he wanted Tenner to translate it for him._

 _Tenner told him it would take quite some time, and took the journal from him. He then proceeded to wash away all of the pages which could be used against me, and brought the journal back to me telling me his plan._

 _Sadly, Durand fell overboard the next morning before everyone was awake. No one was around to hear the sound of him shouting in the wake of the ship, with the waves washing over him as the tide dragged him down._

 _As a result of the tragic incident, I was obligated to give Tenner a promotion. I suspect he and I will remain close even after our duty to his Majesty is finished._

 _June 6, 1746_

 _Admiral Thomas Kere_

Lina turned to the next page to see the next several pages had been torn or were written in French. All that could be made out were the dates at the bottom corners of each page. Turning the pages, she finally opened to one that was intact and written in English.

 _After 37 years of service, that pompous imbecile who calls himself King, has relieved me of my services. I now see why he cowers at that polished horse apple away from Paris, Versailles. He's too afraid to face his own people knowing he has no right to be King and no leadership to his own people._

 _As a token of gratitude for my service, he has given me a sizable plot of land not far from New Orleans for me to build upon. It has been requested of me to establish a plantation for myself there to help better serve our Majesty, but I will do no such thing._

 _I intended to build myself a home to retire to that will match the luxury of that mansion our traitorous King undeservingly resides. Enjoying myself, hosting lavish balls, and spoiling myself till the day I am laid to rest. The only difference will be I deserved my mansion for my patriotism and lifelong devotion, rather than live there while strangling the life out a nation desperate for a true King. I even know the proper way to build it; the Merchant will be my foundation. She has been a loyal ship, and I know she will make a loyal home._

 _To no surprise, Tenner was also relieved of his service and given his own plot of land not far away from my own. I suspect he and I will have much to discuss in the future, living like Kings away from France._

 _August 12, 1752_

 _Former Admiral Thomas Kere_

 _Edward Gracey. That is his name. A bastard child, but my own nonetheless. I only just received the news this morning. Marie and I met while I was in New Orleans waiting for my orders to return home, and she kept me company for the majority of my torment._

 _Having finished building my sizable estate, with only myself to fill the space, I have invited her and my new son to come live with me. I care not for marriage, but a women forced to raise a child by herself in a pirate port city like New Orleans is downright barbaric._

 _Any son of mine, bastard or not, is still my own flesh and blood, and will be raised right._

 _May 23, 1753_

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

 _That half witted King of ours has finally overstepped his bounds. We are at war with the English. As much as I would enjoy taking command of another ship and lay into the English dogs, I have given up that life to raise a family. I no longer care for the squabbles of France. I only choose to mock them. I have established an arsenal in the basement, though I hope I might never have to use it. So long as this war keeps it's distance from my home, I will not take action._

 _I had a self portrait commissioned showing my uncanny leadership and bravery, as well as one dedicated to the Merchant Royal. I've already become fond of both of them. This big house could use more paintings._

 _November 19, 1756_

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

 _Just as I expected. The French have lost control of Louisiana to the Spanish, via that Treaty of Paris they were obligated to sign. While they spent most of their time drinking wine and pretending to be Romans, their claim on this new world was lost from right out under their noses._

 _I only hope the Spanish can do a much better job at building a new nation on this soil than it's predecessors._

 _February 12, 1763_

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

 _The Spanish have grown too fond of my mansion. The other day, I had an Mr. Joaquín de Montserrat invade my home just to have dinner, unannounced. He and I discussed our notable achievements, although he had a tendency to polish his superiority over the French. I suspect he was trying to invoke some sort of hostile action out of me, but I did not bite. No doubt he was looking for any reason to take my mansion away from me._

 _My opinions of the Spanish were on bias at first. But I am now starting to despise their sense of entitlement. They are no better than the French. I suspect I will have to begin covering my tracks once again, or risk being held prisoner for life over minor accusations._

 _July 11, 1767_

 _I have hidden my journal in Marie's new library she had be build on the second floor. I fashioned a small space in the bookshelf to hid it behind a false panel._

 _My timing was impeccable. No more than two days after I hid my journal in the bookshelf, Montserrat returned with his men to search the house. They suspected me of being an English informant, which I told them is preposterous. One of them laid a hand across Edward's face as he tried to defend me. I felt urged to stab the man with the knife sitting on the table, but I kept my composure._

 _I hate the English, almost as much as I hate the French and Spanish. Had they found my journal, I have no doubt they would have taken me away. I have found myself in a position of not knowing who my allegiance belongs to. Certainly not the French or Spanish, or the English. I suppose my alliance is to myself, and my family._

 _July 14, 1767_

 _I had forgotten I had hidden this in the bookshelf. My time has been wasted on shooing away the gypsy rable that now plague my quiet space away from the city. One gypsee women had the gaul yesterday of asking me for a place to stay inside the house for her and her caravan. I kindly shoed them away. My hatred for them is unwavering, fueled by the loss of my son._

 _Edward has chosen to leave and go live in the colonies, feeling his place is north where he can aid in the creation of what he considers to be a new nation. I find his efforts foolhardy, but I am still proud of him nonetheless. He may not have my last name, but he has my military spirit. He urged me and his mother to come with him, but I told him I would never leave the mansion, and I have grown too old to venture out into the world. Though I long to see the open seas again._

 _Before he left, I made sure we had a portrait painted of him so we could alway see our handsome son away from home. I only hope he stays safe and doesn't do anything foolish._

 _September 2, 1773_

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

 _These nightmares are beginning to drive me mad. Night after night, I feel like the walls are closing in around me, and spinning endlessly into a crevasse. I wake up the following morning with headaches that make me want to crack my skull open and drain the pain._

 _On top of nightmares and headaches, I caught Marie wearing a necklace I did not buy her. She claimed she found it. I suspected Tenner of giving it to her. The two of them have been talking about me behind my back. I invited him over and we had drinks in gallery before he became tied up with other business. His wife later came questioning me whether or not I had seen him. I told her I no._

 _She had best keep her distance._

 _September 16, 1773_

 _Sir Thomas Kere_

 _Marie says she didn't hire that Mr. Suddle to help around the house, but I suspect she did without my permission. She's been getting on my nerves, saying I'm not well. The nightmares have grown more vicious, but I continue to wake up feeling better. I have no need for help. I'll be fine._

 _4771 41 rebotcO_

Lina looked down at the date for the entry. He had written it backwards for some reason. She turned to the next page. It was blank. Between the pages, she could see the ripped remains of where someone removed the last entry.

She glanced up to see a short, older man, with a long white beard, in what looked like a nightgown with a ball and chain around his ankle standing outside the gate to the mansion. He lifted his thumb out to the carriage, looking for a ride. Lina stared at him as they drove past.

Lina nudge Samuel on the shoulder.

"Samuel! Did you see that?" she asked him.

Samuel sat up pretending he hadn't fallen asleep. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. "See what?"

"That man looking for a ride," said Lina looking out the back window at him.

Samuel looked back out the window. "I don't see anyone."

She looked at him, baffled by his response. She looked back. The hitchhiker was gone.

Lina turned back around and sat in thought. She was sure she saw him, there was no doubt.

"Back already?" said Samuel looking out the window at the mansion.

The carriage parked in front of the house. Mr. Reed walked out from the front door and opened the carriage door for the two of them. "Welcome back Sir. How was your evening?" he asked.

"Was wonderful. Right dear?" said Samuel.

Samuel stepped out, and turned around to assist Lina out of the carriage.

Lina continued to sit on thought, with her hands in her lap.

"Lina, sweetheart?" asked Samuel.

Lina snapped out of her gaze. "Sorry. Was just… I swore I saw someone."

She picked up the journal from off the seat and grabbed Samuel's hand as she stepped out. Staring at the mansion, she felt the life already starting to be drained out of her once again. Lina sighed and wrapped her arm around Samuels as the two of them returned to the mansion.

 _I read my grandfather's journal hoping it would give me some answers about the mansion, but instead it only offered me more questions. I was beginning to fall under the suspicion someone didn't want anyone to know about the houses true history. Something was going on, and someone wanted to cover it up. With half of my grandfathers will missing, and the final pages of my great grandfather's journal torn out, I became determined to find out one way or another._


	10. Chapter 10 - Catching the Stars in a Jar

**Chapter 10 - Catching the Stars in a Jar**

Buried in a stack full of books, Lina hung from the ladder in the library checking each of the back walls of the bookshelf so for another hidden cupboard. She had removed every book from top to bottom, looking for either the lost page of her great grandfathers journal. She had read every cover to every book, hoping she would find something, but her efforts had fallen to waste.

She pressed against all the wood edges to the bookshelf. Lina began to wonder if the last page was in the basement, or that maybe the information she was searching had been obliterated along with the rest of the basement. Nonetheless, it was worth checking out anyway. Lina stepped away from the library, leaving it in dismay.

Making her way down the hall, she saw the door to the conservatory was open. She glanced inside as she passed out see her uncle sitting on the steps inside, drinking his usual bottle of whiskey. He sat in solitude, thinking to himself.

Lina let him be. Approaching the end of the hall, she opened the door to the ballroom balcony and used the stairs. Looking down from the balcony, he could see her father standing at the fireplace, with his hand up to his forehead.

George looked back to see Lina making her way down the stairs. He turned his gaze back to the fireplace, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Everything alright father?" Asked Lina reaching the bottom step.

"Fine, fine dear. Just a bit of a headache is all," replied Geroge smiling back at her. Lina rounded the stairs and opened the door below the balcony into the kitchen. She stepped inside to see Delilah and her mother preparing dinner at the stove, with her aunt's children running endlessly in circles around the kitchen.

"Children, please settle down," said Ruth kneeling the dough for the dinner rolls, looking just as worn out and drained of all her energy as George and Edward.

"Kids! Do what you aunt said!" shouted Delilah.

The children all stopped and giggled.

Lina walked across the kitchen to the basement doorway, hearing the sounds of saws cutting through wood down bellow. The musty smell of burned wood and dust made it difficult to breath. Reaching the bottom step, Lina looked across the basement to see Clive and Mr. Reed both sawing away at the new supports for the house which were being placed next to the old ones.

"Now, I figure we'll lash this one to the old burned one like the others. Not worth the effort to remove them after we are done if they are still good underneath," said Clive to Mr. Reed.

Lina looked over at where the Merchant Royals plaque was. The paint had been burned away, but the name was still carved into the charred wood. She sorted through the charcoal on the floor with her foot, seeing there really wasn't much left for her to look through.

"Lina," said Clive from across the basement.

She looked back over at him.

"This isn't a place for you to be hanging around in. You kids know it's dangerous down here," he said to her.

"Yes, uncle," she replied. Lina started making her way back up the stairs, looking back at the sign for the Merchant Royal.

Clive waited for Lina to start back up the stairs before he turned his attention back to his work.

As she made her way back up the newly replaced basement steps, she saw a head poke out from the doorway at the top.

"Lina, Samuel's here," said Meena. "He's even brought you flowers."

Lina smiled and hurried up the last few steps. Meena ran ahead of her, trying to race her to the foyer. Hurrying through the kitchen, her mother lifted her head to lecture her about going downstairs, but missed the chance before she ran out the kitchen door.

Samuel was standing at the locked doors to the gallery in the foyer. Her tried to slide them apart, but they wouldn't budge. He turned around to see Meena and Lina run out from the sitting room doorway.

"Hey Sam!" Shouted Meena sliding across the stone floor of the foyer.

"What's in that room?"asked Samuel to Meena as she ran over.

"Don't know. Never been in there. Mr. Reed says it's under renovation, but I've never seen anyone go in or out," Lina replied walking over to him.

"Strange," he replied.

Samuel extend his hand of flowers to her.

"Do you intend to bury me in flowers?" Asked Lina with a smile taking them from his hand.

"If it pleases you?" He replied.

"What are the jars for?" asked Meena looking into Samuels potato sack in his other hand.

"Uhhh, I'll show you," he replied walking over to the front door.

Samuel opened the door for the girls and let them step out onto the front porch ahead of him Into the late evening air. He placed the potato sack down on the floor and pulled the glass jars out.

Lina glanced across the yard to see the caretaker trimming the bushes near the gate. He looked over at her with a cold stare. Lina looked away towards Samuel, still feeling his eyes watching her from across the yard.

Samuel handed a jar to Meena. He stepped out into the yard and waited with the jar in one hand and the lid in the other.

"What are you doing?" Asked Meena.

A firefly flashed no more the three feet away from him. Samuel hurried over to it and swept it into his open jar with the lid.

"Ohhhhh! I've always wanted to try that!" Said Meena hurrying out into the yard next to him.

"The trick is you have to wait till you can see them, then use the lid to force them inside. If your move the jar too much, you might toss them all out again," he said to them.

Lina walked over to Samuel with a smile on her face. He handed her the jar with the lid on it.

"I only brought two, but you and I can share," he said to her.

Meena waited quietly in the yard with her jar and lid, like a tiger hunting it's prey. A fire fly flashed across theyard, and she hurried over trying to catch it in the jar. The firefly disappeared on her, leaving her staring into her empty jar disappointed.

"What!? How did I not catch that one!" said Meena to herself.

Samuel stood back behind Lina, holding both of her wrists, with his head resting on her shoulder. "Wait for it," he said quietly in her ear.

A firefly flashed a few feet to the left of them. Lina stepped forward, with Samuels guiding hands helping her sweep the bug into the jar.

Lina looked inside, watching the firefly flutter around with no place to go.

Samuel let go of her and stood idly by, as he watched her hold he lid over her jar, waiting patiently for another to give itself way.

Lina waded through the grass of the yard in her barefeet. Another firefly flashed ahead back behind her. She spun around in her dress and tried to sweep it into the jar.

She looked inside to see only the one firefly still flying around by it's lonesome self.

"I could have swore I caught that," she said to him.

Samuel laughed. "Not as easy as it looks."

Lina and Meena waded through the yard, attempting to catch the firefly a one after the other. After Lina's fifth failed attempt, she handed the jar to Samuel.

"Show me how you do it," she said to him.

"You just gotta be quick and catch them while you can still see them," he said.

Samuel stood with the jar in his hand, and waited. A firefly flashed near his chest. He swiftly opened the jar and gently swept it in before it got away from him.

Lina watched him as he caught three more effortlessly.

He screwed the lid on and held it up in front of her, watching the flies inside circle and glow one after the other.

"Practice makes perfect," said Samuel.

Lina smiled at him. "I didn't;t realize we were competing."

"You're good at chess. I'm good at catching fireflies. We all have our special talents," he said to her with a smirk on his face. Samuel handed the jar to her.

Lina held it up to her face and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on lips.

Samuel stepped back with a smile on his face and took a breath. "While we're out hear, I have something I've been meaning at ask you."

He started fishing through his waistcoat pocket, removing a small trinket that he kept converted in his hand. He kneeled down into the grass on one knee.

Lina's heart stopped. She nearly dropped the jar, feeling shocked by his approach.

Samuel held out a silver diamond ring out to her, trying to work up the courage to say the words in the late night glow of the firefly's.

"Will you marry me?" He asked gazing up at her.

Lina stared at the ring speechless.

Meena dropped her jaw, and watched them in silence. The firefly's she had worked to hard to capture all fluttered away.

"Yes," said Lina with her eyes watering.

Samuel stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her once more.

The two of them hugged.

Lina's family all walked out from the front door and started applauding. They had all been watching them from the window, knowing Samuel was planning on popping the question to her.

Ruth and George both watched with joyful expression. Lina ran across the yard to her mother and examined the ring in the porch lights.

"Congratulations sweetheart," said Ruth giving her a hug.

Meena ran over to the porch, leaving her jar sitting in the yard. "Let me see!"

Samuel walked over to George and shook his hand. "Congratulations," said George with a big grin on his face.

"The Tenner's should be here any minute to celebrate. Samuel told everyone he wanted to propose to you alone, but we couldn't help but watch from inside," said Ruth.

"How come I didn't know?" asked Meena.

"Because your a blabber mouth probably," said Lina laughing.

Meena scowled at her sister.

Lina leaned over and hugged Samuel again in excitement.

"The champagne is ready," said Mr. Reed from the front door.

Ruth looked out across the yard to see the caretaker still trimming the hedges. "Mr. Marshall! Would you care to join us inside for dinner!" Hollard Ruth over to him.

Lina looked back, seeing the caretaker stop and look over at them. He looked at Lina and Samuel, with a blank expression. He lowered his shears and adjusted his overall straps.

"No. I have supper waiting at my cabin. But thank ya for the kind offer, mama," he said to them.

Ruth smiled at him, and turned around to walk back into the house with George and Meena.

"No matter how hard I try, he never seems to want to come join us inside. Man seems to love staying outside," said Ruth.

Lina watched the caretaker exit the front gate, staring at all of them with a cold hearted stare. She walked into the house with Samuel, where she was suddenly greeted by the rest of her family offering their congratulations.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Last Line

**Chapter 11 - The Last Line**

The echoing conversations of the guests downstairs passed through the mansion into the library. Lina leaned forward in her chair, dressed in her royal blue party dress, reading the next book in her never ending stake. She slammed the book closed disappointed, knowing it wasn't going to offer her any more knowledge about the mansion, it's history, or even her great grandfather.

She sighed and listened to the guests, petrified to step out and greet her awaiting audience. Lina grabbed the next book, and started skimming the pages.

The door to the library opened. A man in a black and gold victorian mask peeked his head inside to see Lina sitting on the chair. The masked man quietly stepped across the room over to her, and bent down on his knees in front of her.

Lina lowered her book. She jumped in fright seeing the masked man two feet from the tip of her nose. She smacked him on the shoulder with her book.

"That's not a very polite way to greet your finance," said Lina.

"Happy Halloween." Samuel laughed and pulled the mask away from his face as he stood up.

"What are you still doing up here? Everyone's waiting for us downstairs," asked Samuel scanning through the books on the floor next to her.

Lina placed her book down on the table and sighed. "I'm not us to all the attention."

Samuel placed his mask down on the table and leaned across the chair towards her. "I'm not either. But you know what? If I can do it, you can do it. So long as we both go down together."

Lina scratched her forehead. Samuel picked up her white and silver mask from off the end table next to her and held it out to her. "Come on. Our court awaits."

Lina took the mask from his hand, and smiled. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Samuel grabbed his mask off the table, and waited at the door. Lina slipped the mask on over her eyes, and stepped out into the hall.

Walking hand in hand, the newly engaged couple glided down the hall to the stairs.

Mr. Reed stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for their grand entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, the future Mr. and Mrs. Tenner," he said.

Approaching the foyer, Lina looked down from the stairs to the decorated staircase with orange and black ribbons and bows for their engagement party.

The guests all glanced up the stairs wearing their costumes and masks, and gave a round of applause for the new couple.

Lina blushed under her mask, glad she didn't have to say anything to everyone or

announce her arrival.

Steeping down the stairs, Lina's mother, aunt, and uncle waited wearing their masks. Samuel and Lina elegantly walked down the stairs, waving to the guests.

"I found her nestled in her library as all ways," said Samuel to Ruth.

Ruth sighed. "You have a whole house of people waiting to congratulate you and all you want to do is read?"

Lina had no response. She shrugged at her mother.

"I thought you said you were only inviting a few people," said Lina leaning over to her mother.

"I did, but it seems we have extra guests. A lot of extra guests," Ruth replied looking out at the crowd.

"Mr. Reed is having dinner brought out in an hour, so you two go say hello to everyone until then," said Delilah. "And don't let her get away from you, Samuel, or next thing you know she'll have locked herself in that library again."

"Yes, mama," replied Samuel.

"Meena," shouted Ruth staring back up the stairs.

Lina looked back to see her sister standing on the foyer railing, trying to balance herself. Ruth snapped her fingers at Meena and hurried up the stairs. Meena sighed and hoped down from the railing.

"What have I told you?! I swear to God if I catch you trying such outlandish things again, I'll lock you in your room for a month," said Ruth.

Delilah turned around and gently nudged Samuel and Lina. "You kids go enjoy your party."

Stepping away from her family, Lina and Samuel came across the first set of guests. Standing in a small circle was a series of faces Lina had never seen before. A rather large woman stood with her husband, dressed in an opera valkyrie costume, with her long blonde hair braided to the side for her husband to hold. Accompanying her was a an older man, wearing an old suit of armor, headless and meracualsy holding his head in his right hand. Standing at his side was another gentleman wearing an executioner's costume, and a short, bearded, gentlemen dressed as a prisoner.

"There they are. The future bride and groom to be," said the man in the suit of armor.

"And what a rather spectacular entrance might I add," said the women.

"Thank you very much, Mrs…" said Lina with a curtsy.

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry, dear! I forgot you haven't been given the chance to formally meet us all," she replied.

The small party of costume characters all laughed at one another.

"You may call me the Great Brunhilda! And this is my husband, Richard," said the women, as her husband bowed to them.

"And you are," asked Samuel to the man in armor.

"Ahem, excuse my impertinence. I am Sir Richard of Sethol, and with me are my associates, Excitation Froyer, and Peter Skullet," he replied as the other men all bowed and shook Samuel's hand.

"I must say, that is an extremely impressive costume Sir Richard," said Samuel.

The group once again laughed, leaving Samuel and Lina standing clueless.

"Yes, one could say I have a head for it," he replied laughing.

"And by what manner do we have the honor of your company with us tonight?" asked Lina.

"We actually have been long time residents of the mansion since your grandfather owned it," said Brunhilda.

"Indeed! We all visited at one time or another, and we all fell in love with your home so much, we decided to make it a permanent resident," said Sir Richard.

Lina looked at each of them confused. "Well, I'm sure we would be glad to have you over anytime. It's good to hear our home is loved by so many."

"990 I believe it is now," said the Executioner.

"Is it really?" asked Sir Richard. "Seems like more than that."

The group all harmoniously laughed once again. Lina and Samuel looked at one another, sharing their sense of discomfort.

"Yes, well, we best be off," said Samuel trying to step away from the strange and overly cheerful set of guests.

"Indeed! We best be on our way as well. Wouldn't want to miss out on our own festivities?" replied Sir Richard.

"Have a good night then, and happy Halloween," said Lina to everyone.

"Happy Halloween," they all replied.

"And keep your chin up dear. We are always here if you need us," said Brunhilda.

"Thank you very much," Lina replied, uncertain what she meant.

Lina and Samuel stepped away into the ballroom, feeling more relieved as they gained distance.

"I see why you wanted to stay in the library," said Samuel.

The both laughed. Lina looked back behind her to get another glance at the abnormal guests.

They were gone, leaving a small voided area in the crowd of the foyer. Lina scanned towards the front door, but saw no sign of them.

Inside the ballroom, the band from the birthday party played, as the guests all chattered and talked amongst themselves.

Lina turned her attention back in front of her to see Samuel's parents ready to extend their own warm greetings.

"There's our future daughter-in-law," said Mrs. Tenner extending a hug out to Lina. "Samuel was so nervous when he was preparing at the house earlier, he misplaced his cuff links and spent half the day running around the house looking for them," said Mr. Tenner.

Samuel's mother laughed, as he rolled his eyes under his mask.

"How has your family been since Mr. Gordon parted us, God rest his soul? I've been trying to arrange a dinner date with your mother, but she hasn't seemed to have the time of day," said Mrs. Tenner.

"We've been well as can be I suppose. She's been rather absent minded, but I think things have been getting better for her," Lina replied.

"That's good to hear," said Mrs. Tenner.

Lina's attention was suddenly captured by a flicker of light that passed through her vision and fell to the floor.

Lina looked down to see an extinguished candle laying on the floor next to her, in a small puddle of wax.

She looked up, knowing it had fallen from the chandelier above them. She stared in awe.

"Lina?" asked Samuel looking over at her. He looked up at the chandelier.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" shouted Edward as he stood on top of the chandelier over the ballroom, wearing his top hat, holding a glass of brandy in one hand, and the other grasping onto his cane hooked to the whole crowd fell silent, as the band stopped playing, followed by the mumbling and mutters of everyone gossiping as they stared at Edward.

George hurried into the ballroom, staring up at his drunken brother. Ruth worked her way through the crowd over to George with Delilah and Clive at her side.

"What is he doing up there?" asked Clive.

"How did he even get up there is what I'm wondering," said Delilah.

George sighed. "Edward! Get down before you hurt yourself!"

Edward continued to laugh sipping at his drink. "No can do Georgie boy! I'm as high as a chickadee!" Edward replied slurring his words.

"Clive, help me crank down the chandelier," said George pointing towards the stairs.

Clive and George hurried away, as everyone continued to stare.

"What is everyone staring at? I feel Caesar, addressing his royal court. Beware the Ides of March," said Edward with a snort and laugh.

Grabbing onto the chandelier crank, George and Clive started to turn. As the chain twisted and bent, the chandelier buckled and started to shake.

Edward spilled his brandy, and clutched desperately onto his cane.

The whole room gasped, terrified he was about to fall.

Edward laughed, swinging one foot out over the edge. "My audience stands breathless!"

The room gasped once again, watching Edward swing wildly from the chandelier. "Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death..."

Edward paused his performance, to take a drink. Taking a sip, Clive and George attempted to give the chandelier another gentle crank.

The chain bucked once more. Edwards hand began to slip down his cane, as he drank. All together, he let go.

Everyone gasped and screamed. Edward plummeted to the ballroom floor, reaching out desperately to grab onto the chandelier.

His glass shattered against the ground, accompanied by the loud thud of his spirit leaving his body behind.

Ruth clasped her hands around her mouth, and turned around. Lina stared in shock, as Samuel covered her eyes and turned her around.

 _Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come. That's the last line..._

 _The party never went on after that. The food stayed cold, and the band never played again. As we all stood silent in the ballroom for almost a full minute, ominously staring at my uncle lifeless body, I could have sworn I heard music coming from outside in the graveyard. The playful sound of grim grinning ghosts coming out to socialize._


	12. Chapter 12 - A Temporary Departure

**Chapter 12 - Temporary Departure**

 _The ballroom was never used again. I've stood at the fireplace from time to time, wishing for some company, trying to remember what it was like to dance and enjoy the music._

 _My uncle Edward was buried in the crypt with my grandfather, leaving everyone in a vulnerable state. Up until that point, all the deaths had been either friends or acquaintances, leaving us all some what at a distance from the pain. My father fell silent, while my aunt had finally reached her breaking point, and she was ready to face hell or high water to move away from the mansion._

"Delilah, please. At least wait till the storms passed," pleaded Ruth.

Lina stood with Samuel in the doorway to the kids room, watching her mother beg her aunt to stay as Delilah packed up the kids toys into their wooden chest.

"I'm sorry, Ruth. I truly am, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm trying to raise a family, and no bond I never agreed to with my father is gonna keep me here any longer," said Delilah closing the trunk lid and standing up.

"Would you at least speak to George. He's hardly said a word since the funeral," Ruth replied.

"He probably should do the same," said Delilah walking past her and sticking her head out the door. Lina and Samuel stepped aside.

"Mr. Reed!" shouted Delilah down the hall.

"Yes," said Mr. Reed politely standing behind Lina and Samuel. Lina shrieked, startled by his sudden presents behind her.

"I do apologize if I startled you young miss," he said to Lina.

"I thought you were loading keeping an eye out for the carriage downstairs," asked Delilah.

"Of course. I rushed up here as quickly as you called," said Mr. Reed.

"Well, that was fast," said Samuel.

"Yes. Would you be a dear and bring this trunk and the other one I'm about to fill downstairs and place it by the front door with all the others?" asked Delilah.

Mr. Reed nodded to her, "I'll have it down momentarily." Mr. Reed turned around, and walked away towards the foyer.

Delilah turned back around and walked over to the kids closet, and opened it to pull out another wood trunk. She scooted it across the floor, opened the lid, and began piling the children's clothes into it without folding them.

"Would you children please give us a minute," requested Ruth over to Lina and Samuel.

"Sure mother," said Lina, tugging Samuel on the sleeve.

Ruth waited until Lina and Samuel walked away, feeling an itch under her skin she couldn't scratch.

"Delilah, please. You and Clive are all we have left here," muttered Ruth. She stepped aside and sat down on the children's bed.

"Mother! There's a pretty white horse outside," said Leslie running into the room.

Mr. Reed stepped into the doorway behind her. "The carriage has arrived, madame."

Delilah looked at Ruth for a moment sitting on the bed. "Mr. Reed, would you take Leslie out to pet the horses real quick while a finish packing?"

"I would be delighted too," Mr. Reed replied.

Leslie stepped out of the room and took Mr. Reed by the hand. Delilah waited until they had left, standing at the dresser with a pair of blue trousers in her hand.

"I know the move hasn't been as easy for you and George as it was Clive and I. You had quite the step up in New York," said Delilah throwing the pants into the trunk. "But I can't allow my children to be raised in a home surrounded by death. Seven people have died in the short few months we've lived here, and that's seven more than I ever wanted to endure in my entire life."

Delilah stepped away from the dresser and sat down on the bed next to Ruth.

"I'm very fond of my father's home, but somehow without him, it's become more of a retirement home for the dead then it has for the living. And my children deserve to be raised in a home where their fondest memories aren't endless funerals and mourning loses."

Ruth stood up and walked over to the dresser. She grabbed one of Lesle's dresses out from it and began folding it. "Where will you stay?"

"Clive's mother owns a house in Mississippi, just south of Baltimore. She replied this morning with the offer to stay," said Delilah.

Ruth grabbed out another dress from the drawer, and began folding in silence.

"I'm sure if she has room, your more then welcome to bring George and the girls and stay until we find someone to by the mansion and you can use the money to buy a new home."

"Are you sure you won't at least stay another day until the storm has passed?" Asked Ruth.

"I'm sorry, Ruth," said Delilah.

Lina and Samuel opened the door to the library. Lina sat down on the sofa and began biting at her nails in thought.

Samuel stood at the end table, thinking to himself. He glanced over at the book sitting on the table and read the title out loud. "Traders, Trackers, and Tales of the New World. What are you reading this for?"

Lina stopped chewing at her nail and looked up at him. "I was hoping to find maybe something about the house or my great grandfather in it."

"Why?" Asked Samuel skimming through the book.

"I don't know. I some how get the feeling someone didn't want anyone to know about the history of this place," said Lina.

Samuel closed the book and placed it back down on the table. He sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Talk about what?" asked Lina.

"This whole ordeal with your aunt has got me thinking recently about us and our new life together," he said looking down at the library floor.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Questioned Lina looking very concerned.

"No! Heavens no. I've just been wondering if maybe it would be better if you and I started looking for an estate of our own. Perhaps somewhere closer to the city, but still close to my parents and yours."

"I would very much like that," Lina replied. "I almost planned on it to be honest."

"You wouldn't want to stay here?" Wondered Samuel.

Lina looked around the room at her library. She felt distraught by the idea of leaving her books behind. She turned towards Samuel. "As long as wherever we go, I can bring all these books with me, I'm happy living wherever the current takes us."

Samuel smiled and stood up from the sofa. "Deal. I'll head home and go with my parents on their trip to Memphis tomorrow."

"Wait? You're going to Mobile, why?" Asked Lina surprised by the sudden news.

"My father and mother are looking into the new trade they've begun up north, and invited me along to help give me an upper hand in the business. I told them I was going to stay here with you, but I suppose it would be better if I went and took the opportunity to start our search for a new place to call our own."

Lina felt hesitant and uncertain by Samuel's sudden news. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week at the most. I can stay if you prefer," asked Samuel.

"No. I'm just worried about the storm that everyone's talking about," Lina replied.

Samuel smiled, and leaned forward over the sofa. He stared into her eyes with a warm comforting look on his face. "I'll be fine," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Samuel stood back up and extended a hand out to Lina. "The storm will be gone by tomorrow and I'll be one my way."

Lina took his hand and stood up from the couch. She smiled at him, feeling reassured by his positive attitude.

"I trust you judgement," she replied to him.

Samuel leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"In that case, I best hurry home and inform my parents," said Samuel hurrying over to the door. He opened it and waited for Lina to step out first. "My lady," he said to her.

Lina stepped out into the hallway, and gazed down to see her mother and her aunt stepping out of the kids room. They followed them down to the foyer, and out to the front porch where the carriage waited.

Clive and the driver had already begun loading the trunks and bags onto the back of the carriage, with George standing on the porch with a blank stare on his face.

Delilah began rounding up the kids things and piling them into the carriage with Meena's help. Samuel stepped in to help, seeing the sight of Lina's father still ill struck with grief.

Watching them load the carriage, Lina heard the slame of a shutter next her her. She looked over to see the landscaper closing each of the green hurricane shutters over the windows and locating the latches shut.

The landscaper glanced over at her with his usual cold stare, and continued to close each of the shutters around the outside of the house.

Delilah hollard at the children to all pile hurry up into the carriage. She turned around to face Ruth and George, trying her best not to feel guilty by the expressions.

"I'll write you a letter as soon as we arrive," she said to them offering Ruth and George a hug. "Until then, you all stay safe."

"And you do the same," Ruth replied.

"Thanks for all you help with the kids dear," said Delilah offering Lina and Meena a hug. "We'll be sure to make it back in time for the wedding."

"Thanks Aunt Delilah," Lina replied.

Clive offered George and Samuel and handshake, then stepped aside to give Lina and Meena his final goodbyes. "You two take good care of your folks, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Lina and Meena both replied.

Clive smiled at both of them through his mustache before turning around to find Mr. Reed standing behind him. "Ah, and thank you very much for everything Mr. Reed," said Clive shaking his hand.

"It was my deepest pleasure, sir. Do come visit us again soon," replied Mr. Reed.

Clive nodded and stepped towards the carriage. Mr. Reed opened the carriage door for the two of them, as Clive offered Delilah a hand up into the carriage. Waiting until they were all settled inside, Mr. Reed closed the door and whistled to the driver.

The driver snapped the reigns, and the carriage began to drive away.

George somberly turned around and walked back into the house. Meena turned to her mother, and escorted her back into the house. Mr. Reed followed, leaving Samuel and Lina on the porch alone together.

Samuel turned towards Lina and held both her hands. "I best be on my way too."

"Don't you at least wanna say good bye to everyone first," asked Lina.

"They've had a hard day. I'll be back before you know it anyway," Samuel replied.

Lina sighed, feeling unable to let go of his hands. Samuel leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The subtle absence of thunder rolled across the front yard from the storm far off in the distance.

Samuel stepped back and embraced her in his arms. "I'll be sure to find you the most beautiful sunset to read to every evening."

"You better," Lina replied. "Otherwise you'll have to make one yourself for me."

Samuel laughed. He stepped off the porch, and let go of Lina's hands.

"The most beautiful sunset in America," said Samuel hopping up onto his horse. "Something you can't ever read in a book about."

Lina blushed.

Samuel kicked at his horse, holding the reigns, and rode off across the yard in a gallop.


	13. Chapter 13 - Something Much Worse

**(The final two chapters, 19 and 20, will be released on Halloween. Check back this week for chapters 14-18 leading up to the final chilling conclusion.)**

 **Chapter 13 - Something Much Worse**

The shutters rattled and slammed against the windows throughout the house, as the rain flooded across the glass in a never ending stream.

Lina sat near the window in the sitting room, resting her elbow on the chess table. Her head in her palm, sliding the all the pieces one at a time, with no opponent.

Ruth opened to the door from the kitchen and walked in the room.

"Where's your father?" Asked Ruth.

"In the parlor I think," Lina replied not bothering to look over at her.

Ruth let out a disgruntled sigh and marched into the foyer.

Lina continued to shuffle the pieces around, hearing the sound of her mother pounding on the parlor door over the thunderous sound of the storm outside.

Ruth pounded on the door with her fist. "George! George, open the door this instant!"

George turned the handle and opened the parlor door. He stood swaying in the doorway, his waist coat unbuttoned with his tie undone. He stood silently in the doorway, staring at his wife.

"Are you coming to bed?" Asked Ruth.

George looked at her blankly, theme shrugged as though he had never heard of such a concept.

Ruth brushed her dress. "It's ten o'clock. Put out the fire and come to-"

George closed the door on her and locked it once again.

Ruth stood silent for a moment. She turned around and marched away up the stairs to bed, aggravated by her husbands unresponsiveness.

Lina moved the black knight across the board to the back row. A check for the black. But the white was in the same position. She had created almost the perfect stalemate in the game.

She sighed and began shifting all the pieces on the board back to their starting positions, ready to start all over again.

Lina stopped. She listened for a moment to the storm outside, hearing a strange harmonious echo carry and tremble at her feet. The sound wasn't coming from outside, but from the pipe organ in the ballroom. She stood up from the table and made her way into the foyer.

Standing alone in the foyer, she saw the light from the fireplace still flickering in the parlor from under the door. Her father was still inside.

Lina wandered over to the ballroom doors. Reaching out to grasp the handle, she retracted her hand. No one had been inside the ballroom since her uncle died. She felt hesitant to enter, hearing the low and ominous toon being played inside.

Gathering her courage, she reached out and turned the door handle. The music grew louder.

Stepping slowly into the door, Lina peeked her eyes around the corner of the door. The music stopped.

She glanced around the ballroom to see it was all but vacant. Mr. Reed had placed sheets over the dining room chairs to ward of the dust. The chandelier still hung above the room, unlit and still embedded with it's tragic story.

Lina grabbed the candle off the table in the foyer and stepped inside. The rain continued to pound at the windows above the ballroom as she delicately made her way over to the pipe organ.

Stepping up to the organ, she scanned around the organ. A light layer of dust was still on the keys. No one had been inside to play it since.

Lina stood in front of the organ. She reached her hand out to press on of the keys.

A wicked clash of lightning flashed across the ballroom, followed by a close roar of thunder. Startled, Lina stepped backward. He leg gently pushed the stool over and down the small steps, opening the lid seat, spilling the books out all over the floor.

Lina sighed looking back down at the fallen stool and books. She placed her candle down on the steps and began picking up the mess she had caused.

Stacking the music books, a small folded piece of paper fell out from a book and onto the floor in front of her. Lina picked it up.

Holding the folded page, she saw the side of it was torn from a book. Lina's heart skipped a beat.

A low deep voice startled her once more from behind.

"Everything alright in here," asked Mr. Reed standing behind her holding his candleabra.

Lina sighed in relief. "Oh, you startled me Mr. Reed."

"Twas never my intention, but I do enjoy a good scare as much as the next body," he replied with a grin.

Lina tucked the folded paper into the sash around her waist as she bent over to pick up her candle.

"Yes. Well... I thought I heard someone playing the organ, so naturally, I went to go look when I was startled by the storm and ran into the stool."

"No need to worry miss. I'll put them back where they rightfully belong," he replied placing his candelabra on the floor.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Reed. If you'd excuse me, I think I might retire for the night," Lina said backing up towards the door.

"Very well miss. Sleep well," he replied stacking the books.

"And to you as well." Lina turned around and started walking back towards the door. She checked her pocket to make sure she still had the paper.

Stepping out into the foyer, she looked across at the closed doors of the gallery. Choosing to engage in her curiosity once more, Lina hurried across the room. She briefly looked back at the open door to the ballroom, making sure the coast was still clear.

Looking back at the solid, dark, wood colored doors, Lina placed her hands on the handles, and tried to pull the doors apart.

They were still locked.

"Nothing of interest in there miss," said Mr. Reed suddenly standing right behind her. "At least not yet."

Lina looked back at him startled.

"Sorry, I just havn't seen them open," said Lina fumbling through her words.

"The gallery is still waiting on a few more additions," replied Mr. Reed with his menacing smile.

"I haven't seen anyone come in or out of it though," Lina replied.

"It will be open in due time. And when it is, I'm sure you'll be the first to see it."

Lina uncomfortable smiled back at him. "I'm glad to hear it. Well, good night Mr. Reed."

"Good night once again, miss," Mr. Reed replied watching her turn around and walk away.

Hurrying away from Mr. Reed, Lina stepped into her room and locked the door behind her. Placing the candle down on the desk, she pulled the paper out from her sash, and sat down on the chair. Holding the paper up to the light, she unfolded it to see a date written at the top.

 _January 3, 1814_

 _I have grown increasingly concerned for Isabella. I know I can defend her from the sickening madness, but am far to selfish and stubborn to share my mother's amulet with her. I haven't the heart to tell her about it's protection knowing she would most likely take it from me by force._

 _She has resorted to mysticism in an effort to cleans the mansion. Last night, without my foreknowledge, she spoke with a young gypsy in town and invited her to come. The furthest she stepped into my home was the ballroom before I chased her off. She claimed she could help, if she was given the time to perform some sort of ritual. My father always hated gypsies and I will not be the one to allow one into what was once the pride in life. I have chosen my method of dealing with the madness, now she-_

The writing stopped mid sentence across the page, followed by a pen streak. Below it was another column of writing, deeply bolded in black ink and scribbled quickly across the page.

 _ **Curse this house! That incompetent hag! She offered Isabella an assortment of relics of witchcraft to us on her own! Her hair turned to snakes! Her skin peeled and cracked, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she came running in! Shrieking in anger and agony, I grabbed my father's sword off the mantel and decapitated her! My own wife!**_

 _ **God has abandoned my family...**_

" _CRASH!"_

The shutter on the window broke free in the wind and smashed the glass of the window over the desk. Lina screamed and jumped back. She clasped her hands around her necklace. The glass shards flew in across the desk, with the window blowing out every candle in the room.

Staring down at the frightening page on the desk, the rain poured in from the window, washing the ink on the page. Lina hurried over to the window and forced the shutters together, and closed the drapes trying to prevent the rain from coming in.

Picking up the page, she held the soaking wet piece of parchment, drowned in ink. The words that were once written upon it were gone. Lina stared at the page, feeling horrified as her heart raced.

 _At first I thought it was one of the missing pages from my great grandfather's journal I had been searching for. Instead, I found something much, much worse, and no one would believe me._

 _It had been a week since Samuel left, and I was already beginning to grow impatient of his return. The mere thought of the house having such influence over my life had begun to frighten me, leaving me in a fragile state. I remember clutching my favorite amulet for comfort almost regularly, and wouldn't part with it like the air I needed to breath._

"Honestly, Lina. You hardly take it off! Try wearing something new for a change," said Ruth standing behind Lina.

"Can we just get this over with? Please?" replied Lina, standing in front of the mirror trying on her new wedding dress.

Ruth sighed and kneeled down, checking the length of the dress. She stood back up and stood in front of her. "I might need to bring it in around your waist. How does it feel?"

"It's fine, mother. You don't need to bring it in anymore. Any tighter and I'll have trouble breathing."

Ruth stepped back and looked at her. She smiled at her.

"What?" asked Lina looking at all sides of the dress.

"Nothing," Ruth replied.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in a while," said Lina.

Ruth's smile faded. She walked back around behind her and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room. "There's not much happiness in our world nowadays."

Lina turned around and sat down on the sofa with her mother. "Mother, I need to talk to you about something."

Ruth looked over at her with blank and vacant look.

The words were on the tip of Lina's tongue. She couldn't stop thinking about the awful discovery she had made. She had to tell someone. "I…" Lina said, hesitating.

"You what, dear?" asked Ruth.

"I… I've been meaning to tell you, Samuel and I have started talking about moving away after we are married. He's already started looking for a place for us to live up north. That's why he left on his trip."

Lina didn't have the heart to tell her. Behind her mother's blank expression, she knew the less her mother knew, the better off she might be.

"That's all?" said Ruth.

Lina looked at her mother in surprise.

"Dear, your father and I had a place of our own after we were wed in New York. I hardly expected you two to live here with us after your vows."

"You'll be alright living her by yourselves?" asked Lina.

"Times might be hard right now, but they'll pass. We'll be fine, so long as you're only a short carriage ride away. What I look forward to now is spending time with my future grandbabies," said Ruth with a smile.

Lina shook her head with a grin. "Let's start with moving first."

Ruth wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in close. "I'm excited for you sweetheart. I truly am. I know living here has been hard on all of us, but you're on the verge of blossoming into a beautiful young women. And that's all any mother can ever hope for their daughter."

Lina leaned over and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

A gentle knock came from the door. Lina and Ruth looked over to see Mr. Reed open the door.

"A letter has just arrived for you madam," he said stepping into the room.

"Must be from your aunt," said Ruth standing up from the couch and taking the letter from Mr. Reed's hand.

"Can I assist you with anything else madame?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you, Mr. Reed," Ruth replied.

Mr. Reed bowed his head and walked out of the room. Ruth stared down at the letter, reading who it was from. She opened it and started reading the letter.

Her eyes suddenly began to water. She covered her mouth with her free hand, continuing to read in shock.

"Mother? What's wrong?" asked Lina.

Ruth looked over at Lina, drowning in her tears. "It's Samuel. They're boat…"

Lina stood up and hurried over to her. She took the letter from her hand and started to read. Her heart sank and fell to the floor. Lina dropped the letter. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry dear," said Ruth balling from the sofa.

In a sense of disbelief, Lina hurried out of the room into the foyer. Lina ran through up the stairs as she clutched her dress. Sprinting down the hall, she hurried into the conservatory and slammed the door shut behind her.

Finally alone, she sat down on the marble bench in the room. The disbelief began to settle as reality crept in around her. Lina's laid her head down on the bench, comforted by her wedding dress, and started to cry.

 _The boat sank in the storm, killing all 23 passengers. A few days later, we received another letter saying my aunt and uncle had never made it to Maryland, wondering if they decided to stay. A few years later, another letter arrived saying someone had found a carriage with their belongings just south of Birmingham, abandoned and washed down stream._

 _I cried in the conservatory until I fell asleep. I later awoke to the sight of a small jar of fireflies resting on the bench next to me. I accused Meena of putting in there, and thanked her for the kind gesture. She said it wasn't her._

 _The following week, I placed my dress up in the attic, where it rests undisturbed till this day, and had another cry to myself. I looked out from the window in the crow's nest and saw, painted into the glass, was the prettiest sunset I had ever seen._

 _A fews years later, while I was walking through the sitting room by myself late one night, I noticed one of the black pawns on the chessboard had moved. So, in a natural sense of curiosity, I moved a white pawn out one space, and low and behold, I came back the next day to see another black piece had moved. Since then, I check the sitting room once a day before I go to bed, sit down and decide my next move, resetting the pieces every time the game is over. I've still only lost once, and that was the very first game._

 _Warms my heart to know he is still by my side after all these years, without ever taking even a single wedding vow._


	14. Chapter 14 - The Performance of a Life

**Chapter 14 - The Performance of a Lifetime**

Lina sat alone in her room, reading a book in her bed, with her back to the headboard. The soft, soothing sound of raindrops trickling against her new window. Lina closed her book, and placed it on the nightstand. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling frustrated. She still had many questions she wanted answered.

Her book slowly began to slip off the edge of the nightstand. Falling to the floor, Lina sighed and got up from her bed to pick it up.

Resting on her hands and knees, she grabbed the book and slid it across the floor closer to her. As she lifted the book from the floor, she noticed a small paper had been dragged out from under the bed. She reached down and picked it up off the floor.

Sitting back down on her bed, Lina began to read the writing on the page.

 _I was a fool to even consider remarrying. Charlotte finally overstepped her bounds and arranged for us to move out. Before she could even make the final arrangements, the curse settled the dispute in it's own way. I've resorted to locking her away in her room each night, as she is transformed and deranged into some sort of black feral feline._

 _Perhaps I should have told her before she moved in, sparing her night after night, locked away like an animal. I've had to start locking my journal in my study, in fear she might read it and know the horrible truth about Isabella._

 _Each night, I am thankful Mary was spared living in such a cursed home. She still holds a reserved place in my heart._

 _I pray Charlotte doesn't escape, and do something rash. She does not deserve the same fate as Isabella, but I will do what I have to if necessary._

 _Edward Gracey_

 _November 14, 1817_

"Lina!" said Ruth opening the door.

Lina looked away from the journal page towards her mother, standing in the door.

"Have you seen your sister?"

"No. Not since breakfast. I know she went outside after that, but I never saw her come back in," Lina replied.

"Would you come help me find her?" asked Ruth.

Lina glanced down at the journal page. She placed it down on the night stand, suddenly growing rather concerned for her sister's safety.

"George!" shouted Ruth walking down the stairs.

George opened the door to the parlor. He looked over at his wife, without saying a single word.

Lina and Ruth approached him, smelling the rancid stench of his odor. He had been in there for days, and hadn't even left for dinner.

"Have you seen, Meena?" asked Ruth.

"Pmaws eht ot tnew ehs," he said to them both in a mumble.

"What?" asked Ruth confused.

"Pmaws eht ot tnew ehs," George replied once more.

Lina stared at her father. She listened to her father's ramblings, beginning to feel deeply concerned. Hearing him repeat the phrase, she suddenly realized what he was trying to say.

She hurried into the parlor past him and grabbed an fountain pen and paper off the desk.

"Write it down, father," she asked.

George looked at her rather blankly, and took the pen from her hand. He started writing the words out on the paper.

pmaws eht ot tnew ehS

Mr. Reed walked into the parlor behind them. "Is everything alright, madam?"

"Have you seen Meena this evening?" asked Ruth.

George placed the fountain pen down on the desk and walked away. He slumped down in the parlor chair and took a sip from his empty brandy bottle.

"I havn't seen here since the morning," Mr. Reed replied. "She went out to ask Mr. Marshall for some rope and sticks."

"Sticks and rope? What for?" questioned Ruth.

Lina took the pen from the desk, and started writing her father's words backwards across the page. Lina read the words on the page. She turned around and hurried past her mother and Mr. Reed standing in the doorway.

"Lina! Where are you going?" asked Ruth. She walked over to the paper sitting on the desk and read the words in silence.

pmaws eht ot tnew ehS

She went to the swamp.

Ruth turned around and hurried out the door after Lina.

"Meena!" shouted Lina trudging her way through the swamp. She spotted the old gypsy carriage, and Morcel's final resting place, but still there was no sign of her.

"Lina!" shouted Ruth chasing after her as she held her dress up out of the water.

Lina continued to press on, with the rain trickling down through the treetops above. She was finally forced to stop, as she came to the bank of the river which ran along the outskirts of the mansion. She took a breath, feeling winded from her trek through the mud.

Ruth marched her way over towards her. "Did you see her," she asked trying to catch her breath.

"No," said Lina shaking her head. "She might have headed back inside."

Ruth glanced down stream, and then looked back up river.

"MEENA!" shrieked Ruth.

Lina looked up along the bank.

"Oh my God," said Lina.

Standing out in the middle of the river on a strand of rope, strung four feet above the water, was Meena. She stepped slowly down the length of rope, holding her pink umbrella in her hand.

Ruth hurried up along the side of the river, with Lina in toe right behind her.

"Meena! What are you doing?!" shouted Ruth, terrified for her daughter's life.

Meena continued to walk along the length of rope, unable to hear her mother's shouts over the rain and rushing water beneath her.

"Meena! Get down from there this very instance!" Ruth shouted at her.

Lina watched her sisters walk across the bank in horror, helpless to do anything. Her eye suddenly caught the flicker of ripples coming from the river below her. Lina took another gentle step away from them.

"Meena!" shouted Ruth once again.

A single scally back swam through the water. Lina's eyes grew wide. A subtle crackling sound filled the air.

"Meena!"

The rope suddenly frayed and split. Meena let go of her umbrella and plummeted into the water.

"MEENA!" screamed Ruth.

Lina watched the scally back begin to change directions and start swimming towards Meena as she treaded in the water. "Meena swim!"

Meena turned around, to see Lina and her mother standing on the bank, a look of worry in her eyes.

Lina and Ruth watched helpless from the bank.

In one swift movement, the alligator emerged from the water, and collapsed it's jaws around Meena's waist. Without a sound, she sank below the surface of the river, followed by the splashes bubbling up from below.

Ruth screamed in agony, and dropped to her knees. Lina stood in shock, watching the water finally settle, and her sisters umbrella was down stream.

 _By that point, death seemed to have no more effect on me. I mourned my sister, but never shed a tear. As much as I tried, I couldn't. Death had drained me of every last sense of despair and mourning, and I had come to realize he was a permanent guest at the mansion. Another face which I had grown accustomed to, and now only wait for with anticipation._


	15. Chapter 15 - Another Clock, Another Time

**Chapter 15 - Another Time and Another Clock**

The tapping of sewing needles came from inside the room as Lina opened the door. She carried in the tray of food for her mother, as Ruth sat in her bed staring blankly at the mirror across the room. Placing the tray down on the nightstand, Lina recalled her mother's own act of kindness, and now in her own fragile moment of grief, she had to do the same for her.

Looking across her lap, Lina could see her mother had run out of string, yet she continued to work her fingers across the sewing needles, back and forth.

"Mother?" asked Lina sitting down next to her on the bed.

Ruth looked over at her, exposing the dark and shallow bags under her eyes.

"I brought you soup."

Ruth looked down at the tray on the nightstand. She grabbed the piece of cloth she had been working on from her lap. She held it up in front of her for Lina to see.

"I made this for you sister. She always complained to me she was cold in her room. Do you think she'll like it?" asked Ruth.

Lina gazed at the blanket. The stitches didn't line up and she had skipped a whole row.

"I'm sure she would- will, mother," said Lina, treading carefully in her words.

Ruth set the cloth back down in her lap, and once more began crossing the needles one around the other.

Lina stood up from the bed. "I have to make a quick trip to town. Just for a few groceries. Will you and father be fine without me here?"

Ruth blankly stared at the mirror. "Of course, dear," she replied.

Stepping back, Lina made her way out of her parents bedroom, trying to make any noise on her way out. Lina closed the door behind her, and stared down at the floor for a moment in grief.

She turned around. Mr. Reed stood ahead of her, with his usual casual grin.

"Everything alright, Miss?" he said to her.

Lina jumped back in surprise, clasping at her necklace around her neck. "Would you _please_ stop sneaking up behind me!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry. My colleges tend to say I have a knack for striking fear into others," he replied. "And I cannot deny, I do excel at it."

Lina glared at him. She clutched her hand tightly around her necklace with frustration. "I'm sorry to say this, but I believe your service to my family is no longer required, Mr. Reed. I suspect we will not be living in the mansion for much longer."

Mr. Reed's smug grin suddenly faded. Her stared at Lina for a moment. "On the contrary, miss. I suspect you of all people will soon find that rather difficult."

Lina kept her ground, showing no contradiction in her words.

Mr. Reed gathered his chilling grin once more. "But if my services are no longer aquired, I will gladly step aside. However, I suspect I shall not be gone for long."

Lina let go of her necklace. "I believe that would be best."

Mr. Reed lowered his head in acknowledgment.

Lina turned and began walking down the hall, tromping her feet across the rug. She could here Mr. Reeds chilling laughter from behind her as she walked away. She spun around, ready to once more offer him her final thoughts. He was gone.

Confused, Lina turned back around. She continued her march down the hall, still hearing his haunting laugh echoed in the foyer ahead of her like a subtle breeze.

Stepping down the steps and into the foyer, she tried the door to the parlor. Her father still remained inside. She felt compelled to help him, but she had no cure for his gradual descent it what seemed like madness. The door was locked, as always.

Lina walked away from the parlor doors, and made her way out the front doors to her carriage waiting to take her to town, with the weight of her parents grief dragging along behind her.

The busy city of New Orleans surrounded Lina in the evening air. People walked by, carrying on with their conversations, paying no absent mind to the young women carrying her small bag of groceries.

Ahead of her, down the street, Lina could see the dock along the Mississippi where she had first arrived less than half a year ago. She stopped at the corner, and watched idely.

A paddle boat was mourned at the dock, unloading passengers. A young woman stepped off from the boat, waving her hand in front of her face trying to drive off the heat. Accompanying her was another young women, hurrying off the boat in a hurry to take in the city, followed by a couple arguing amongst themselves as the dock workers began off loading their baggage.

Lina's first moments in Louisiana played out in front of her.

She could hear her sister's voice, distantly in her mind. "I love being by the river. It's so calm and peaceful. I enjoy how humid it is down here."

"Yes," Lina replied. "It's a wonder people don't drown from breathing."

"Are you absolutely sure, George? If they lose my cashmere dress from our trip to Massachusetts, you'll be buying me a new one," said her mother's voice as she watched the women argue with her husband.

"Yes, yes. I am absolutely sure. They said they would take it to the estate while we browsed around town for a while," George replied.

"You're all set Mr. Gracey. We'll take your bags there straight away," said the dock worker with the last trunk.

"It's a white house, with green shutters and railings. You'll have to drive a ways through the trees in order to find it."

A shoulder suddenly bumped into Lina's arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Lina replied with an apology as she turned to the women.

"Moments gone, and moments come. An honest mistake, with no harm to be done," the woman replied.

Lina looked at the women for a moment, suddenly remembering her thin white complexion in a dark room across a cloth covered table.

"Madame-" Lina replied in surprise, trying to remember the strange gypsy woman's name.

"Madame Leota, dear child," the woman replied with a grin.

"Caw!" Lina jumped as her crow swooped down from off the building next to them and landed on Leota's shoulder.

"I hate birds," muttered Lina under her breath.

"Have you heeded my words from before, preventing what tragic fates that lied in store?" asked Leota reaching across to her shoulder to pet her crow.

"What words?" asked Lina growing curious, trying desperately to remember.

"The loss of a loved one, someone distant I see. Neither close, nor friendly, but wealthy, and noble indeed. A mansion of troubles, filled with pain and dread. You will find no other salvation, than comfort from the dead. A dragonfly, of pale white and bright green, hold it close to your heart, to keep your soul pure and clean," said Leota.

Lina reached up and grabbed her necklace with her free hand.

"Tread carefully, young Lina, take each step one at a time. We will meet again, when the clock starts to chime."

The wooden clock inside the small shop next to them suddenly began to chime in the window. Lina looked over at it, feeling startled and bewildered. She looked back over at Leota.

Leota smiled as she continued to pet her crow. "Another time and another clock, unfortunately, as we will meet again, when the grandfather clock strikes thirteen."

Leota smiled and started to walk away. Lina stepped back in front of her, now overflowing with questions. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I see that which I am meant to see to those whose spirits plead, yet our time together will come, in your hour of most dire need," Leota replied.

Lina stepped aside, watching the strange gypsy women walk away from her.

 _I questioned asking for her help at that very moment, with the troubling pages of my family's history still fresh in my mind, and the bite of a possible curse still on the tip of my tongue. However, I still had a sense of doubt. Doubt which I can now presume is why she didn't help me right then and there. I hardly had any doubt left, but it was enough to drag me down further into torment._


	16. Chapter 16 - Strange Rituals

**Chapter 16 - Strange Rituals**

Lina sat at the kitchen table, peeling away the skin of a potato. She placed her potato in the bowl in front of her, then reached over and grabbed another from the burlap sack on the table. Looking into the bag, she was grateful for not having to cut quite as many as normal, but the thought of only needing to feed a household of only three was depressing.

She could hear her mother in the other room, polishing the same set of silver she had focused on all day. By now she had polished the whole set at least thirteen times.

Sitting quietly to herself, Lina's ear suddenly caught the sound of someone talking in the dining room. She stopped peeling her potato for a moment, trying to hear who it was.

A muffled male voice laughed from the other room.

Lina rested her knife and potato down on the table, and stood up from her chair. Stepping quietly across the kitchen, she pushed open the door to the sitting room.

Ruth continued to sit on the sofa with the silverware in front of her, polishing it was the same cloth, absent minded and humming to herself.

Lina quietly closed the door upon seeing her mother hadn't moved from the same spot all day. She stood still once more, listening for the voice in the dining room. The voice continued to talk, but now there was several others all chiming in into one conversation.

Stepping across the room, Lina stood at the door to the dining room. She reached out for the handle, and slowly turned the knob. As soon as she opened the door, the voice all stopped. Lina peeked inside the dining room. No one was there.

Lina closed the door, expecting the voices to return. Turning around, she suddenly caught a glimpse of her kitchen knife falling back down onto the table and onto the floor.

A chill surged through her watching the knife come to rest on the floor.

With her hair standing on end, she walked across the room to the table, staring down at the knife. She cautiously reached down and picked it up.

Setting the knife back down on the table, she looked at the bowl on the table. She stared it, confused, trying to recall how many potatoes she had peeled. She could only remember the one, yet the bowl now contained four more, all cleanly peeled and cut.

A distant female voice suddenly came from the pantry doorway, followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Lina stood still, having no desire to follow her curiosity anymore.

A flicker of light shined across the glass from outside, driving away the darkness.

Lina shifted over a step, trying to see the source of the light outside.

Looking out from the window, Lina's eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of the landscaper, dressed in his usual overalls, holding his lantern out as he made his last minute walk around the house before he closed the front gate for the night.

He glanced over at the window. Lina crouched down, hoping he wouldn't see her watching him in the window.

The groundskeeper continued his walk around the house.

Lina slowly stood back up and watched him walk away. She quickly turned around and hurried into the sitting room.

Her mother continued to sit on the sofa, unaware that she had even walked into the room.

Lina made her way across the room in a hurry, and out into the foyer. Hearing the sound of her father mumbling to himself her the parlor alone, she caught the sight of the groundskeepers lantern in the window facing out front. She hurried to the window, watching him walk away down to the front gate with a cautious glance over his shoulder.

He stepped out through the front, placed his lantern on the ground, and turned around to close both iron gates to the house.

Lina hurried over to the front door, and slowly opened it. Peeking around hurricane shutters, she watched him pick up his lantern and walk away. Lina hurried around the side of the mansion to the shed. Grabbing a small silver oil lantern, she struck a match, and hurried out across the yard to the front gate.

Placing her lantern down on the ground through the gate, she reached up and grabbed the iron supports for the gate and carefully climbed over. Hopping down from the gate, she could still see the grounds keepers lantern resting on the small dock a few yards down the road along the swamp.

Lina reached down and picked up her lantern and hurried down the road, trying her best to cover her lantern light with the bottom of her dress so he wouldn't see it.

Approaching the dock, she watched him grab his lantern, and set it down in his small wooden boat. He reached down into his boat and grabbed the oar, then began to start his slow and steady paddle away from the dock and out into the swamp.

Lina waited behind the cypress tree near the dock, watching him paddle away from her, out to a small, dark shack, out over the water.

The groundskeeper scuttled his boat up alongside the dock at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the wooden shack. He set a small bag of sand, tied to the end of a rope attached to the dock into his boat. Resting his oar down back down into the boat, he picked up his lantern, and started his way up the stairs. Working to drive away the fatigue, he walked up to the shack, opened the door, and stepped inside.

Waiting till the coast was clear, Lina hurried out onto the dock. She looked down at the one remained boat, seeing it was now filled with leaves and cobwebs, having not been used for some time.

Already starting to dread her decision, Lina stepped down into the small boat, placed her lantern on the floor, threw the sand bag up onto the dock, and picked up the oar covered in webs.

Desperately trying to brush away the webs, Lina rested her paddle down into the water and slowly began paddling across the creek towards the shake.

Peering across the creek at her chilling destination, with nothing but the sound of her oar wading through the water and the crickets chirping around her, she watched the windows of the small shack light up.

Reaching the dock, her boat bumped into the wooden support. She winced and glanced up, watching the window inside.

After a brief moment, the life inside the shack remained undisturbed.

Lina reached up onto the dock and placed the sand bag into her boat. Stepping up onto her boat, she looked back at her lantern in the boat, deciding to leave it there and not give herself away.

With the fireflies guiding her way up the stairs of the shack, Lina quietly approached the porch at the top. She cautiously stepped around across the porch and over to the window. Ducked down low to the porch, she watched the groundskeeper inside.

The grounds keeper stretched and washed his face with the bowl full of water on table inside. After drying his face with a cloth, he reached over and placed his hand down on a small black leather book. He muttered to himself, then reached over and picked up a small tin of white paste from off the table. He dipped two fingers into the paste and began wiping it across his face into a series of two lines on each cheek and dots under his eyes.

Placing the lid back on the tin, he stepped away from the table and walked across the room out of Lina's line of sight.

Lina shuffled around, getting a better look at where he went.

The groundskeeper stood at a table, decorated with small bottles of herbs, stone necklaces, and a bird skull on a small altar in the middle. He stood at the table, grinding together a mixture of herbs into a bowl. He reached over and grabbed a piece of chalk, and stepped away from the table.

Lina quickly ducked back down low in the window.

He stepped into the center of the shack, and began drawing a series of shapes on the floor, connected by lines. Resting the chalk down on the floor, he slowly began sprinkling the crushed herbs into the center of each shape.

Placing his bowl down on the floor, he kneeled down next to the circle, and closed his eyes.

Lina watched him intently, trying to hear what he was saying, but she couldn't understand any of it.

Watching the groundskeeper perform his strange ritual, Lina began to feel something move across her shoe. She stepped back and looked down into the darkness below her.

Pulled her dress back, she clasped her hands around her mouth, covering her attempt to scream.

A large black and gold colored snake slithered across her foot, wrapping its tail around her ankle.

Watching the snake in the dim light from the shake, she hesitated to jump back. Keeping her mouth shut, she squealed silently to herself, not even paying attention to the groundskeeper inside the shack anymore.

The snake continued to slither across her foot and over to the other. The snake wiggled its tongue out towards her other foot.

The urge to scream was beginning to become unbearable. Lina held her urges back as best she could till the point she was beginning to feel delirious.

The snake finally crossed both her feet, and slithered it's way back behind the chair on the porch.

Lina let out a sigh of relief, and looked back up into the window.

She jumped in surprise as the groundskeepers dark, complexion was now standing in the window, gazing at the window through his paint covered eyes.

Lina tumbled over sideways onto the porch ins surprise, out of view from the window.

She stopped, and listened.

The groundskeepers footsteps inside the shack started to work their way around to the front door at a slow pace.

Lina turned and looked down at her boat, still illuminated by her lantern sitting inside.

Hearing the steps get closer, she grabbed the bucket of rainwater next to her, and tossed the water down towards her lantern.

The water splashed into the boat with a loud thud, knocking the lantern over as it was extinguished, nestling the boat into the shadow of the shack above.

The door to the shack opened with a creak. Lina scooted back to the edge of the shack.

The groundskeeper stood at the door to the shack, looking around at the swamp in front of him.

Lina slowly began placing the bucket back down on the porch next to her.

The groundskeeper listened carefully to the sounds of the swamp.

Resting the bucket down on the floor, it was suddenly tossed from her hand. She glanced down to see the snake mouth no more than a foot away from the tip of her nose as it hissed and leapt at her with its mouth wide open.

Jumping backward, Lina rolled backwards away from the snake and under the railing of the porch. She tumbled down into the swamp with a loud splash.

The groundskeeper hurried across the porch over towards the noise.

Lina emerged from the swampy water, looking up at the shack. She stood in the shallow water, quietly bending down to all that could be seen was her head in the darkness.

The groundskeeper looked over the side of the porch down at the top of Lina's head.

Lina remained still with her nose just above the water.

The groundskeeper looked back up and down at the floor of the porch. He bent down and picked up the snake by the head as it slithered across the porch away from him. Using his foot, he tipped the bucket back upright, and shook his head and he brought the snake back into the shack with him.

Lina waited until he had gone back inside.

As he closed the door, she gently swam across the water over to her boat and hopped back inside. Now cold and wet, she carefully placed the sand bag back up on the dock, and began her slow paddle back to the dock with the light from the shack lighting the way.

 _As soon as I made it back to the house that night, cold and wet in my attire, the headaches soon returned. I reached down around my neck for comfort from my favorite necklace, but I felt my neck was now bare. I had lost it in the swamp._

 _The next morning, after a sleepless night, I waited till the groundskeeper attended to his usual work out back in the graveyard, then slipped back out across the swamp to look for it. After an hour of searching, I found nothing. With a throbbing head full of visions, I hurried back to the house before I was noticed missing, feeling utterly mortified and panicked wondering what I was going to do without it._


	17. Chapter 17 - The Thirteenth Chime

Chapter 17 - The Thirteenth Chime

The gardener swung his arms back and forth, rocking the scythe side to side across the front lawn, trimming the grass.

Lina watched him as he worked from the balcony, resting with her back up against the wall on the floor, holding her book out in front of her. Every time he looked her way, she lifted the book up to her eyes. She had no intention of reading today. She hadn't flipped the page since she opened it an hour ago, as she spent all her time watching the gardener work.

A low echoing roll of thunder came from off in the distance. Lina looked up over the railing of the balcony. A storm was building off the horizon, currently suspended over the city as it gathered strength.

Lina rubbed at her head. The headaches had begun to feel like spikes being driven into her skull. She hardly slept a wink in two days. The nightmares of drowning had returned, keeping her wide awake every time she closed her eyes.

The gardener rested his blade down in the grass, and glanced off in the direction of the storm. He stared at the storm for a moment, then turned his attention towards Lina up on the balcony.

She lifted her book up once again, watching him from behind the opened pages.

The gardener lifted his scythe up out of grass, and rested the handle over his shoulder. With one final look, he turned around and walked towards the front gate.

Lina lowered her book, and watched him walk away. The wind gradually began to pick up, as the shutters to the house around her began to clatter and slam.

The storm had plotted its course, and was heading towards the mansion.

Lina closed her book and hopped up from the balcony floor. Opening the door to the balcony in the breeze. The howling of the wind suddenly added to the sound of shouting and hollering inside the house.

"I want you to speak to me, George! All you've ever done is lock yourself away in that stupid parlor since Edward passed away!" shouted Ruth from downstairs, as she banged on the door to the parlor.

Lina closed the door to the balcony. She quietly walked down the walkway, hoping her mother wouldn't call to her attention.

George opened the door. His face was pale, with a foul smell hovering about him. He hadn't washed in weeks. He muttered to himself in an undesirable tone.

"What?! Are you just gonna stand there!?" said Ruth shaking her hands vigorously at him.

George stared at her blankly. His beard had grown wild and untamed, as he scratched at it.

Ruth's voice trembled with anger. "Our daughter is dead, George… And you didn't even have the gall to step away from your cave long enough to say good bye."

George looked at her.

"God has taken my baby, and all you have done is hide." Ruth gasped as she began to sob. "Not once did you ever come to me and offer a comforting word, a prayer, or even moment... Not once have you come to my aid."

Ruth sniffed, and shook her hand at him. "You could have saved her! You watched her walk out of the house! And you did nothing!"

George continued to stare at her with no response. He seemed almost absent from his own body, as Lina watched from the stairs.

"You never loved our daughters… did you? You probably wouldn't even care if Lina died as well… or even me for that matter," mumbled Ruth under her breath.

The room grew cold with a morbid chill in the air.

Lina turned around, not wanting to see her father's careless response. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mother's mouth. Her mother had finally awoken to reality, and had moved on to feeling anger towards her father.

Ruth looked down at the floor and sniffed, wiping her eyes with her left hand.

Lina glanced over her shoulder back downstairs.

She watched her father stare of into the distance. His eyes started to weep under his blank expression. He looked up at her on the stairs. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Lina turned her back, and walked away.

George stood in the foyer with his wife sobbing in front of him. His world shattered beneath him. His eyes scrunched up and he began to sob and fall to his knees.

Walking away, Lina could hear her father's cries in the foyer. Her heart clutched at her chest in agony. The sounds of her own fathers cries was a pain she had never imagined before. She quickened her pace down the hall as she rushed to the library. Lina opened the door and slammed it closed beside her.

Dropping her book to the floor, she threw herself down onto the couch, and started to weep.

I had my time of sadness and mourning for my uncle Edward, the night after the party, as I weeped into Samuel's arms. I had my moment of sadness for my aunt, my uncle Clive, and their children as I read the letter about their deaths. I had my moment of mourning Samuel, standing at his grave with no body in the cemetery beside his parents. I even had a moment of sadness for my sister, the following day when I thought back on our childhood, but still couldn't shed a tear for her.

Yet, after all those moments of sadness, I never took a moment of sadness to cry for myself. And all at once, I began to drown in my own pity and regret. If I had carried on that day, I surely would have drowned the way I dreamed. But something pulled me up from the surface at what seemed like the last minute. Death still had a place at the mansion...

"AHHHHHHH!" Ruth's high pitched shriek roared through the house.

Lina lifted her head up from the sofa.

Hurrying to the library door, she could hear the sound of her mother's heavy breathing down the hall ahead of her.

Lina ran to the end of the hall, her eyes still wet with her tears.

"Mother, whats wro-" Lina stopped at the stairs and looked down in horror.

Ruth stood with her hands out in front of her, with the fresh blood still dripping from her fingertips. A single splatter of blood across the front of her dress.

Georges lifeless body laid spread out face down on the foyer floor. A small ax was embedded into the top of his head. A pool of blood gathered on the floor in front of him.

Lina's breaths began to quicken. She put her hand to her chest, trying to keep calm.

"Mother…" said Lina in a gentle voice as she slowly stepped down the stairs. "What did you do?"

Ruth stared at the body. She looked over at her daughter as she gradually made her way down the stairs. She grinned.

Lina approached her father's corpse, feeling a sick sense of nausea and disbelief.

"He didn't love you," said Ruth still holding her hands out. "He never loved you or your sister."

Lina looked up at her mother in distress. She wasn't the same person.

Ruth giggled as she grinned at her. "I was protecting you from him."

Lina slowly approached her mother with her hands out. "Mama? You need to come with me, alright?"

Ruth stood idly as Lina walked over to her, still smiling at the body on the floor, admiring what she had done.

Lina wrapped her arm around her side and gradually began to guide her through the foyer and up the stairs. Reaching the top of the steps, Lina escorted her mother down the hall to her room.

"He would have hurt you. You and me," mumbled Ruth.

Lina opened the door to Ruth's bedroom, and brought her inside. Setting her mother down on the side of the bed, Ruth clutched onto Lina's arm.

"This is all his fault. He… He did this to us," said Ruth as Lina pulled her arm away, now covered in blood.

Lina slowly backed away from her mother, watching her stare at her a mutter to herself. "It's okay. We're both going to be okay."

Lina shut the door to the room, and slid the table in the hall over in front of the door. Walking away, she could hear her mother inside beginning to pace around the room.

Stepping out from the hallway to the top of the stairs, she could still see her father's lifeless body on the floor below. Lina stood at the stairs, hesitant to take the next step down. She stood at the base of the steps, still feeling sick with disbelief.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Lina jumped and looked over at the door. She waited for a moment, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

She slowly stepped towards the door. In the chilling silence of the foyer, the clock in the parlor began to chime.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Lina placed her hand on the door knob. She opened it.

She stared at the person in the doorway with disbelief.

"In thy grimmest hour of darkness, I come to ease your heart's distress," said Madame Leota, standing in the doorway with the rain dripping down from her hair.

Staring at Letoa, Lina could hear the clock in the parlor chime a final thirteenth time.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Last Gracey

**Chapter 18 - The Last Gracey**

Leota stepped in through the front door and dropped her bag down on the floor. Removing her rain poncho, she tossed it over to the hat stand next to her. The poncho landed on a hook and continued to drip onto the floor.

Lina began to close the door behind her.

Leota's pet crow swiftly flew in through the door before it closed and landed on her shoulder. The crow glared back at Lina with it's soulless red eyes.

"How did you know?" asked Lina.

"I have not forgotten the day you came to me, seeing a helpless girl with a need to be free," Leota replied. She looked over at Georges dead body laying on the floor inside the parlor doors. "I apologize for not coming sooner, for I can only assume there would be one body fewer."

Lina glanced back at her father's corpse. She lowered her head. "No. I'm glad you've come. I am in need of your help. I could us anyones help at this point."

Leota put her ring covered fingers on Lina's shoulder. "You are not the first to be afraid. Your step-grandmother, Isabella Gracey, was the first to seek my aid."

Lina looked up at her, remembering the entry in her grandfather's journal. "You where the gypsy women who came to help?"

"A foolish man, with pride and sadness. If only I was given a moment, I could have saved him from his this mansion of madness," said Leota. She released her grip on Lina's shoulder and stepped into the center of the foyer.

"There is a curse upon this house, shallow and old. A curse of hatred from a tale we must unfold."

Leota turned around to face the doorway to the gallery. Her crow flew away from her shoulder and landed on the trim over the gallery doorway.

Lina watched her as she slowly stepped over to the gallery door, her hand extended out in front of her.

Leota placed her hand on the seam to the double doors. "The story week lies just beyond these doors. A story of sadness, loss, and horror that can only be-" Leota looked over at Lina, "yours."

Still standing at the front door, Lina stared at her in terror. She could feel a chill pass over her, as she watched the gypsy women examine the room. A cold haunting breeze passed through the room. The chandelier swayed as the candle lights dimmed and flickered.

"I fear another soul has been claimed, by the curse that still posses this house untamed," said Leota looking towards the stairs.

Lina's eyes grew wide with fear. She hurried across the foyer and up the stairs.

Reaching her mother's room, she could see the table she slide in front of the door was moved over enough that someone could get by. She quickly slide the table back over out of the way and stepped inside her mother's room.

"Mother?" shouted Lina and she wandered through the room. She opened the door to the bathroom. It was empty, along with the rest of the bedroom.

"Mother!" shouted Lina again running back out of the room into the hallway.

Lina ran down the hall, opening each door along the way. Ruth was nowhere to be found.

Continuing her run through the house, Lina stopped at the last door to the conservatory. Looking at the down at the door, she could see it was already open no more than an inch.

Lina gently placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. The door squeaked as it swung. Staring inside the transparent room, her fears came to fruition.

Ruth's dead body hung inside at the center of the room, with a rope around her neck, tied to the beams supporting the glass walls.

Lina stood, staring at her mother's body, unable to look away or blink.

Leota slowly wandered up behind her. She stopped and stared at Ruth's corpse over Lina's shoulder. "You are now the last one to survive. We should act quick if we are to save you from the same demise."


	19. Chapter 19 - Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Chapter 19 - Grim Grinning Ghosts**

The storm outside began to pick up. The shutters outside banged and clattered against the exterior of the house.

Leota moved the table in the sitting room into the foyer, close to the stairs against the back wall, next to the suit of armor holding a halberd. She draped her table cloth over the wood surface, and placed the two chairs from the chessboard across from one another.

Lina sat in her chair, staring across the table, still petrified by the sight of her dead mother and father.

Leota removed the crystal ball from her bag, and placed down on the holder in the center of the table, followed by a large book that she placed on the table in front of her chair.

Her crow swooped down from the railing overhanging the foyer and landed on the back of her chair as she sat down.

Leota reached over and pulled a drum, a trumpet, a bell, and a tambourine from out of her bag, and placed them on the table. She then sat back in her chair and looked across the table at Lina.

Lina watched her as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Leota extended her hands out across the table with her palms out.

Lina extended her arms and clasped hands with her.

"Spirits, here with us now, we summon you forth, to cleanse this house," said Leota.

The room remained quiet for a moment, with only the sound of the storm outside beating against the windows.

A subtle chill began to fill the room. Lina's looked ahead of her to see her breaths now passing through the air as a fog.

"Rap on a table; it's time to respond. Send is a message from somewhere beyond…"

A swift breeze finally passed through the foyer, blowing out every candle in the room, except the ones around the table. A loud clapping sound started echoing through the room, stopping after the third clap.

Lina's breaths became short and rapid paced. She looked around the room, starting to feel uncertain.

Leota looked down at the open book in front of her. "Goblins, and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine." She turned her gaze away from her book and listened to the presents in the room.

The tambourine on the table began floating from off the table. It slowly started to shake as it hovered over the table.

Lina stared at her, feeling the urge to let go of her hands.

"Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music from regions beyond."

The drum and trumpet on the table started to float away, and began playing in harmony.

Lina slowly began to let go of Leota's hands.

Leota tightened her grip and her cold sweaty palms.

"Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell," said Leota looking up towards the ceiling.

The bell on the table floated away and began to ring as it floated across the room.

Leota lowered her head and looked down at the table.

"Guests and ghosts of the moon, cleanse the curse which summons a monsoon."

Lina looked down at her hands. Watching in horror, she saw her skin start to wrinkle and shrivel under her grasp.

The suit of armor next to Leota turned its head in her direction.

Leota kept her head down.

"Demons and devils from below, leave this house and the curse you sow!"

Lina watched as the suit of armor dropped its arm in one swift motion. The halberd plummeted to the table, severing Leota's head from her body. Her head rolled forward and collided with her crystal ball.

She stared through the crystal ball in horror, seeing Leota's face on the other side, as though it was now resting inside with her eyes still closed.

The crow squacked over the chair and glared at Lina with it's glowing red eyes.

Lina screamed and let go of Leota's life less hands as her body toppled over out of the chair and onto the floor. She quickly stepped backwards away from the table, breathing heavily as her skin changed back to it's normal appearance.

She stood with her back to the gallery, as the double doors suddenly gave way and opened. Lina tumbled into the gallery room and fell onto her back at the center of the room.

Inside was a perfectly symmetrical room in the shape of an octagon, with a series of gargoyle shaped candle holders staring down at her from above. The candles were all a light, illuminating the four paintings hung around the room.

Lina stood up from the floor and gazed around the room.

"I see you have been quite busy in my absence," said Mr. Reeds chilling voice as it echoed through the room. "When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker, and the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror, with ghoulish delight."

Lina backed away from the center of the room, towards the exit. Turning around, she suddenly came face to face with a solid wooden wall where the doorway use to be.

"There's no turning back now," said Mr. Reeds voice.

Lina stepped away from the wall back to the center of the room.

"I presume you, most of all, would recognize these guests in their corruptible mortal states."

Lina gazed up at the paintings around the room.

One was of Mr. Morcel, staring down at her with his smuggish grin in his brown suit and bowler hat. The second was of Gordon, peering through the darkness at her as he held the edge of his waist coat. The third was a painting of Meena, holding her pink umbrella as she smiled down at her. And the fourth was of her mother, holding one of her favorite red roses with an elegant smile.

As Lina stared up at the four paintings the room gradually began to grow. The paintings all stretched in place, adding on to the canvas as they slowly began to tower over her. She stared at the paintings in sheer horror as the grew.

Mr. Reeds voice bounced around the room in the dim light. "Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination?"

The painting of Morcel gave way to reveal himself resting on the shoulders of his partner's, Mr. Castle with his white hair and mustache, and Mr. Colloid at the bottom, fearing for his life as they all sank into a pit of quicksand.

Gordons painting began to stretch on to reveal the moment before his untimely death as he stood a top the light gunpowder barrel with no pants, still holding the letter from regarding his son.

To her right, the painting of Meena became a horrific image, as she stood daisyley on the end of her tightrope, with the alligator which devoured her waiting with its jaws open as the rope began to fray.

Lina turned around to see the final image of her mother haunt her the most. She was resting on a tombstone of her father, with the words,

 _Rest in Peace,_

 _Dear Beloved George_

Written upon it, with a bust on the pedestal below of his head with the ax embedded into it.

"And consider this dismaying observation. This chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!" Mr. Reeds laugh rippled through the room.

Lina's heart started to race as a feeling of panic began wrap its hands around her throat.

"Of course, there's always my way…"

The candles in the room, blew out, as a loud booming crack of lightning and thunder shook the gallery. Lina stared up into the darkness to see the ceiling disappear to reveal the chilling fleshless body of Samuel's grandfather, still hanging from the rafters.

Lina let out a chilling scream as the skeleton fell from the rafters and smashed against the floor next to her in the darkness.

The walls opened. Lina ran out from the gallery, with Mr. Reeds chilling laughter echoing across the foyer ahead of her. Lina hurried to the stairs, running past the headless body of Madame Leota on the foyer floor.

Climbing the steps in a panic, she fell to her knees as she approached the top step. She looked up.

Mr. Reed stood at the top step, grinning down at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely," he said to her in his low eerie voice.

Line stood back up and ran past him, covering her head with her hands.

Her footsteps pounded against the wood hallway floor beneath her as she ran. She was out of breath, but was too terrified to stop. She had to get out of the house.

The knockers on the doors all clanged and chattered as she ran by.

The door ahead of her buckled and shot spinsters of wood. Something growled beyond it, trying it's best to break through.

Lina screamed as she ran past.

The doorway ahead of her opened by itself. Mr. Reed stepped out with his hands behind his back, blocking her path.

"Every hall has wall to wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills."

Lina slowed down, sliding on the hallway rug.

Mr. Reed put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh, listen." He turned his gaze upward, listening to carefully.

A high pitched scream came from the doorway next to her. Lina screamed jumping back and stepping away from him.

Mr. Reed stepped aside, allowing her to run past him down the hall, laughing maniacally.

Lina panicked breaths carried down the moaning hallways.

The storm continued to thunder through the house, as she hurried past the portraits on the wall, as each one changed with each flash of lightning outside.

The old image of her great grandfather on horseback, transformed into a skeletal figure, crazed with madness and obsession. The painting of the Merchant Royal became a ghost ship, torn from stem to stern under ripped sails.

The portrait of Isabella revealed her sickening appearance, as her skin cracked and her hair became snakes. Charlotte's painting did the same, as her normal appearance laying back on the library sofa flashed to her cat like deformity.

The final painting of her grandfather transformed into an aged corpse, staring back at her as she ran past.

Winding her way through the hall, she stopped to take a breath with her hands resting on her knees. Leota's crow cawed at her.

She look to the side to see a portion of the hallway which she had never seen before, with a coffin perched up on a stand. The lid was nailed down, with an arm desperately pushing up against a cracked section of the lid. Samuel's voice called out to her from inside, begging for help.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" he pleaded at her.

Lina hurried over to the coffin and pulled back on the lid. The coffin all at once disappeared.

The crow cawed at her once more.

The knockers on each of the hallway doors all at once started to slam and shake again, accompanied by a long drawn out series of shrieks and yells. Lina turned and continued to run away, feeling the cold breeze of the house nipping at her.

Down the long hall, she could see the doorway leading to the back porch. She hurried towards it.

Mr. Reed suddenly appeared as he stepped out through the closed door. "There is no escaping your fate, Lina," he said to her with a grin.

Lina ran at him with all her might read to slam right into him to get out. He disappeared just as her shoulder crashed into the solid door.

The door opened, as she tumbled out onto the solid stone porch into a puddle of water. Lina stood up and hurried away from the door down the steps into the graveyard.

The lighting and thunder clashed all around her, as she trekked through the mud of the graveyard trying to get to the front gate.

If she could get to the front gate, she would be home free.

Hurrying up the steps of next to the house, the crow once again appeared next to her on a tombstone. It cawed at her again, as she jumped in surprise.

Lina slipped on the stone steps and fell over into an open hole. She landed on her back in the mud and stared up at the dark evening sky.

A dark figure stepped out from the rain and stared down at her holding a shovel. Lina looked up at the figure. It was the groundskeeper.

She stared at him in terror as he glared down at her in the pouring rain.

He lifted his shovel from the ground and aimed it down at her.

Lina closed her eyes, afraid to see what was about to happen.

"Grab on!" he shouted to her in the rain.

Lina opened her eyes to see him bending over extending the shovel out for her to grab onto. She stood up and placed both her hands on the back edges of the shovel.

The groundskeeper pulled up on the shovel and dragged Lina out of the grave. He threw his shovel down into the dirt, and removed his rain jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come on!" he shouted to her with one arm wrapped around her.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Last Gracey

**Chapter 20 - The Last Gracey**

Lina sat quietly on the wooden stool in the groundskeepers shack, still drenched in rain and mud. The soft sound of raindrops hitting the wooden floor filled the room.

The groundskeeper stirred a small pot of warm water, mixed with herbs cooking over a small fire. He remained silent, having not spoken a single word since he had rescued her from the grave yard.

Lina scanned around the room, noticing all the small trinkets he had, along with a vast assortment of herbs and plants growing on strings hung from the ceiling. As her eyes met his small shrine with a bird skull hanging above it.

The groundskeeper grabbed the small pot of water with a cloth, and poured the warm tea into a cup. Placing the pot down, he handed Lina the cup. "Best drink that quick before it gets cold."

Lina took the cup and looked down into it. The aroma from the tea was sweet with a charming fragrance. She gently sipped at the tea, as the groundskeeper sat down on the other stool.

"Thanks," said Lina holding the cup close to her nose.

"Daniel. Daniel Marshall," said the groundskeeper.

"Thank you, Daniel," Lina replied.

Daniel watched her silence as she sipped away at her tea. He glanced out the window at the storm to see the lightning and thunder had stopped, yet the rain still remained.

Taking another sip, Lina rubbed the sides of her forehead, feeling her headaches beginning to return.

Daniel looked back to see her rubbing her head in pain. He leaned back and grabbed something off the table serving as a shrine.

"Best put this on," he said to her as he placed the item in her hand. Line looked down to see it was her necklace she thought she had lost. She immediately slipped the trinket on around her neck to feel the headaches dissipate.

"You knew I was outside the other night," said Lina admitting her eavesdropping.

"No. But I found that in the water the next morning when I went out to see what went tumbling off my porch and into the swamp," Daniel replied.

Lina looked over at the shrine. "You're a-"

"I'm a traiteurs," Daniel replied.

"A what?"

"A cajun healer. A witch doctor as your grandfather use to call me. Though he was only play'in of course."

"You're not the one who has been cursing my family?' asked Lina realising she had gathered the wrong conclusion.

"No," Daniel replied. "I only heal the sick, not hurt them more."

Lina sighed. She had run across a dead end once again.

"Wait, you knew my family was cursed?" Lina asked setting her cup down on the table.

Daniel took a deep breath and stood up from his stool. He walked over to the shrine and gathered up a series of papers off the table and his black book.

"Your grandfather originally hired me to help with his second wife's headaches, but as much as I tried, I could only easy the pain, not cure it. So he hired me as groundskeeper for the mansion. After a few years, he became rather lonely and came to me for someone to talk to.

"That old boat you used the other night was his. The same one he used to paddle out to my shack and spend his evenings talking to me about his life, and over time we became close friends."

Daniel sat down on the stool again. He handed her the book and pages.

Lina looked through them all. The small pages where all missing pages from her great grandfather's journal. The largest page was a torn piece of parchment with some writing on it. It was the bottom half of her grandfather's will. She set the missing pages to the side and opened the cover of the black book. On the first page she read the title.

Edward Gracey the First

"How did you get these?" asked Lina holding the book looking over at Daniel.

"Your grandfather gave them to me not long before he died. Along with that," said Daniel pointing at Lina's chest.

Lina looked down at her necklace. "I found it," said Lina remembering the day she arrived.

Daniel laughed to himself. "I through it to you with the dirt pile I tossed on your shoes."

Lina rubbed her fingers across the necklace. "Why?"

Daniel took a heavy breath and stood up from his stool. He walked over to the window making sure there was no one watching them from outside.

"When your grandfather first built his mansion, these lands became a home for traveling caravans and gypsies. One evening, one such caravan stopped at his door. They asked for shelter from a wicked storm that was barreling down on them. The gypsy woman who was leading the caravan offered your great grandmother a trinket in exchange for letting them stay. A necklace, that necklace.

"Your great grandfather refused, and shoed them away. The caravan left, but before they did, the women gave your great grandmother the necklace and told her to always wear it. The gypsie women then placed an evil curse on the house as a punishment for your great grandfather's obsession and heartlessness, saying that her entire family would now be bound to it, driving them to the point of madness. All those who lived in the house, or stayed long enough to enjoy its many splendors, would live there forever, in life and in death.

"However, that necklace would protect your great grandmother and her descendants who wore it from the madness so they could live out the rest of their lives in peace.

"The caravan was washed away in the storm, never to be seen from again."

Lina suddenly remembered the old caravan wagon she found in the swamp, the same one she passed minutes before she found Morcel.

"I've kept my distance from the mansion since your grandfather told me it's terrible secret. I even perform my mother's rituals in hopes they'll keep me safe from its curse."

"So, why didn't my grandfather warn us?" asked Lina.

"He did. On that bottom half of the will, he was going to confess to everyone. But a month before his death, he decided against it, knowing there was nothing any of your could do. He had tried before, and he lost two wives who had tried. So, he gathered together every page of his father's journal, his own journal and what pages he had, and gave them all to me as his close friend."

Daniel turned around from the window and looked at Lina.

"The night before his death, he came to me, admitting that he knew his time was up, and gave me the necklace, promising that I would hand it over to one of his grand children when they arrived. You arrived first, so I offered it to you."

Lina sat back against the table on her stool, now coming face to face with reality. She was the last of the Gracey family, and by default, the mansion was now hers.

"Your grandfather was a kind man," said Daniel picking up the black journal from Lina's lap. "He never meant for any of this to fall on you, Lina. But he had no way of avoiding it. He only hoped by hiding this all from the rest of your family, their lives would go on without knowing the horrible truth. I spent long nights with him, talking about a great many things."

He handed the book back to Lina.

"So, I'm can't ever leave?" asked Lina.

Daniel nodded to her. "I'm sorry, child. Your fate is as bound to that mansion as much as everyone else who has ever stayed there."

Lina and Daniel looked out the rain had stopped.

A distance series of voices singing together could be heard off in the distance coming from the mansion.

Lina stood up from her stool and walked over to the window. "What is that?"

"The spirits are awake," said Daniel. "Your family and friends."

Lina looked over at him, unsure what he was saying.

"The spirits that haunt that mansion are your family Lina, and they have made it into their own. They won't hurt you Lina, they only want to have fun."

Lina stared out the window at the mansion just past the swamp. The lanterns had been light.

 _I stayed at Daniels shack that night, then gathered the courage to return to the mansion the next morning. Daniel was even kind enough to brave the mansion for one day to help me bury my mother and father, and dear Madame Leota._

 _For years, I made the trip back to his shack every evening, same as my grandfather, just spend time with him. He passed away in the fall of 1857._

 _Out of respect, I had him buried away from the mansion, on a small hill that overlooks the mansion to the south. He took great care of the mansion, but I know he would have never wanted to be buried on its grounds._

 _I, however, have already had my mausoleum built. And I fear I will be finding my final resting place in it very soon. But for now, I live here, in this dreary old mansion by myself._

 _As for Mr. Reed, I never saw his face again. From what I've gathered out of my great grandfather's writings, and my grandfather's writings, he is a wandering spirit. A ghost host. ,Another lost spirits in need of a home, same as those mysterious hitchhikers I always see. Ghosts looking for a final place to rest._

 _I never see him, but I can tell he is still here. I find my breakfast always made downstairs for me before I wake up, my shoes and dresses are always taken care of, and the house always remains in good order, despite the dust and webs._

 _I once had a small group of confederate soldiers take up occupancy in the mansion, finding it strange to see and old women living in such good condition by herself. I may have been 49, but I looked much older. Needless to say, they stayed for only two hours before they fled across the yard screaming to high heaven. I shouldn't laugh, but the sight was all to funny._

 _With me, the curse will be over, and no one will ever be taken in by it again. But for now, Samuel and I will continue our game of chess, and I shall enjoy the company of my haunted friends and family, and live in peace. God knows I could use it by now after all I've been through._

 _I only hope that new groundskeeper I just hired doesn't take too much of a scare. With any luck, the gates to my mansion will remain closed forever. But it wouldn't surprise me if people one day came flocking from all corners of the globe just for a good scare. I do enjoy guests, and I'm sure there is space for at least one more willing soul._

 _My best advice to my guests would be this. When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake , spooks come out for a singing wake. Happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize. Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize._

 _Now don't close your eyes, and don't try to hide or a silly spook may sit by your side shrouded in a daft disguise they pretend to terrorize. Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize_

 _As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree, spooks arrive for the midnight spree creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize. Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize_

 _When you hear the knell of a requiem bell, weird glows gleam where spirits dwell, restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize._

 _And wipe your feet on the way in._

 _Lina Gracey_

 _1872_

 _The 999th Happy Haunt_

 _._

Right to left, top to bottom: Isabella Gracey, Edward Gracey the First, Thomas Krene, The Merchant Royal, and Charlotte Gracey.

.

Right to left: Meena Gracey, Gordon, Ruth Gracey, Mr. Morcel, Mr. Castel, and Mr. Colloide.

albums/y32/danolson/animated%

Lina Gracey,

wearing her favorite necklace, reading a book from her library.

 **(Thanks for reading! This story will be edited over the next year or so, and be resubmitted next Halloween. For now, enjoy the rough version, and check out the many other great stories out there on . For more stories by author T.S. Wieland, check out our profile or see for the lastest new stories.)**


End file.
